Supreme King
by XxKlauz03xX
Summary: Appearing in a world full of Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels then unlocking a new power after his chakra had disappeared without a word, That was the current predicament of Naruto Uzumaki. How is he going to survive? is he going to encounter some unwanted beings? you can only find out by reading this story. Naruto/haram, Power to control shadows/darkness/Haki.
1. Supreme king awakens

A/n- lets me make this clear, this story is going to focus mainly on Naruto and he is going to have some of Issei harem in his. If you don't like it because it's not original, then how can you watch a movie because some movies are copies of another one in some way.

and don't be a pussy by flamming me or other authors as guests.

*****Not my first language*** **

* * *

**Chapter one: The Supreme King's Awakening**

"It was a lovely morning in the town of Kuoh, the streets could be seen full of people who are trying to make their way to their jobs or in the case of one blond hair male with whisker marks on his cheeks, who is barely trying to make his way to another boring day at the famous high school of Kuoh town. Kuoh Academy, this school used to be an all-girl school until three years ago when it was announced that Kuoh academy was turning coed. The blond teen wanted to skip another week of school but to his misfortune, he had to go or he would get after school detention for a week and a nice boring pep talk of why he should come to school by the student council president, who is very strict when it comes to school and that would be so troublesome for him.

'It has been two years since I came to this world and there hasn't been any sign of my chakra or Kurama and the other Bijuu,' thought the blond in his way to Kuoh Academy. The name of the blond male with whiskers was Naruto Uzumaki and he came to this world after he had been sucked into a black hole when he defeated Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.

**-Flashback two years ago-**

A 16-year-old Naruto had been fighting against Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. He had been in a battle with her for three days nonstop with the power that Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki had granted him after he had died from getting his bijuu extracted from him. The sage appeared inside his mindscape and granted him the Yang side of his power.

Right now Naruto was in his six paths chakra mode. "Damn it," said Naruto as he trying to think of something to seal her away and suddenly an idea popped in his head and he immediately started to gather chakra in his right hand to make his final attack on Kaguya.

He had finally finished gathering his Chakra and said, "Senpō: Jiton: Rasenshuriken" and threw it at her, hitting her and immobilizing her. He dashed towards her and touched her breast by accident, making her blush crimson. She felt that her chakra was starting to deplete so in one desperate move, she created a truth-Seeking orb that was big enough to destroy the dimension they were fighting in. She motioned it to come down on him to at least take-out Naruto but in the process, he released Kurama and the other Bijuu to help him out to take out the truth-seeking orb that was coming their way. All the Bijuu throw their Bijuudama at the orb and Naruto created several Rasenshuriken to at least do some damage. In the end, there was a collision of power that disrupted the time and space and created a black hole that started to suck everything in.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was in some kind of void and he looked around to see if Kaguya was with him but he didn't see her so he assumed that she was sealed away but in reality, Kaguya was in somewhere else. she opened her white eyes and saw that she was in some kind of room but couldn't make anything out because the room was dark. she heard a growl coming from the right, so she turned to see what it was and what she saw was a giant saber tooth tiger with golden lines

**"Well what do we have here?"** said the saber tooth tiger

"Who are you?" asked Kaguya

**"It's impolite to demand my name before introducing yourself."** said the saber tooth tiger

"I'm Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and who may you be and where am I?" asked Kaguya

**"Well Kaguya, I'm Rayleigh, the supreme king, and you're inside my host with me."** said the supreme king

"Your host?" said Kaguya

**"Yes indeed, I can see that the evil energy that was controlling you is gone."** said Rayleigh

"Yes, I feel like myself again," said Kaguya

**"My host was the one who freed you from that evil energy in you and in the process you were sucked into his body."** said Rayleigh

"Sucked in! How?" asked Kaguya

**"Come, follow me, I will show you what happened and who is my host."** said Rayleigh getting up and walking to the darkness with Kaguya right behind him

**-Flashback end-**

Naruto had arrived in Kuoh academy and he was walking through the front gate and rumors could be heard coming from the students around Naruto.

"Why is he here?"

"It doesn't matter if he comes to school, he still a delinquent"

"The yakuza boy is here"

"Naruto ignored them because he was used to the rumor and it isn't easy when you're a blond male with cerulean blue eyes and has an appearance of a gangster. He was walking through the hallway to get to his classroom and in the way, He saw a crowd surrounding the famous 'Onee-Samas' of Kuoh. The famous 'Onee-Samas' of Kuoh were Rias Gremory, a buxom red-haired beauty with large breasts and a nice bubble butt, and Akeno Himejima, a young woman with long black hair, big breast and a nice rear. He passed by the crowd ignoring them and made it to this classroom. He went and sat down on the desk that was at the very back of the classroom and next to the window. He placed his bag down and looked out the window ignoring the whispers around him and when the teacher came in the classroom, that was his cue to sleep

"Naruto napped through the entire class and lunch had come. He woke up and went to the cafeteria, to buy a sandwich, and then went to the roof to eat. Once on the roof, Naruto unwrapped his sandwich and started eating while looking at the antics of the perverted trio, who were peeping through a hole that leads to the changing room of the Kendo club. you wonder how he knew they were peeping because they were giggling like his deceased sensei. Naruto chuckled as he saw the Kendo club girls coming out with wooden bokkens in hand and started to chase them all over the campus and while screaming and cursing them. Naruto fell to the ground holding his stomach from laughing at the antics of the trio of perverts, "Ero-Sennin would be proud of them" said Naruto getting up from the floor and wiping a tear away, _'Damn, how I wish you were here Ero-Sennin'_ thought Naruto with a sad smile. The bell rang announcing the end of the lunch break.

"Well, I guess I will skip the last two periods since they don't matter that much," said Naruto walking down the stairs of the roof to go to his classroom to grab his bag. he arrived in his classroom and grabbed his bag and left the classroom to go to the gymnasium. because there was a pool that the swimming team used to practice but since their practice starts after school, he decided to take a quick dip in the water. he came out of the boy's locker room and dived in. he spent the rest of the school day in the pool chilling without a care.

"The bell that signalizes the end of the school day had rung and Naruto had to get out of the pool because the swimming team was going to use it and if they saw him there, he would get in trouble for skipping. so he got out of it and headed to the boy's locker room and got changed, after that he went home to get something to eat and to get his apron to go to work because the bills didn't pay themselves.

"Naruto was awoken by a stray ray of light that had made his way through the blinds and impacted with his eye. He got up and went into the restroom to take a shower and get ready for another boring day of school. A few minutes later, he had come out of the restroom wearing a black blazer with an orange shirt underneath it and black pants with black sneakers. he grabbed his school bag and before he left, he grabbed a can of coke from the fridge and left for school.

"The walk to Kuoh was uneventful because Naruto had his headphones on the entire walk and was jamming to "Rocket Queen" by Guns N Roses. He had finally made it to the front gate and was being glared by everyone, so he ignored them and before he had arrived at the front gate he had turned up the volume to his music to not listen to them. He saw Issei Hyoudo, a member of the perverted trio, being chased and beaten by the Kendo club girls for something perverted he did. Naruto just kept walking to his classroom. once he arrived in his classroom, he went and sat in the same place he sat the previous day and went to sleep. the blond had woken up for lunch and he decided to skip school to go work. Right now Naruto was making his way to the Dragon Claw ramen shop, the place he works, that was owned by an older man named Claus. The ramen shop didn't have many customers and he was wondering how the owner kept the place going because the highest number of customers they ever had was 50. He just shrugged it off and kept walking. Naruto had arrived in the ramen shop and he was making his way in through the back door to the lockers for the employees where they could put their stuff up and get changed for work. Naruto walked in and saw the owner of the shop.

"Hey old man, how you doing?" said Naruto greeting the old man with a smile.

"Ah Naruto, my boy you're here early, your shift starts in an hour," said the old man with a kind tone and a smile that reminded him of the third Hokage.

"Naruto walked to his locker and opened it and said, "I know old man, but I was bored at school so I decided to skip the rest of the day and come here to work and spend it with you," said Naruto placing his bag in the locker then closing it.

"How many time have I told you to stay in school the whole day and not just for a few classes?" said the old man/

"I know Jiji but my last two classes are too boring and besides I already know everything that they are teaching." said Naruto putting his apron on and going to the front of the shop to see if there were any customers ready to order. he took the order of some customers that had just walked into the shop. Naruto spent the rest of the day working and chatting with Claus.

**-The front gate of Kuoh-**

"Naruto was a few blocks away from the school gate and on the way he saw the perverted trio and a black-haired girl talking on the sidewalk. he just kept walking and when he passed the black-haired girl, he sensed some malicious intent coming off her. He stopped dead on his tracks and turned to look at the girl, who saw him looking at her so she smiled at him. Naruto turned around and kept walking to school. once he had arrived in the front gate, he stopped for a second to try and figure out why did he sensed some malicious intent coming off the girl but he shrugged it off and kept walking.

**-Weekend-**

The week had gone by very quickly for our blond hero and we could see him sitting on a bench and thinking about what he should do since he had the day off and the sun was starting to set. "Umm, what should I do now?" said Naruto trying to figure out what he should do and his answer came in the shape of a rumble that came from his stomach indicating that he was hungry. "I guess I should get something to eat and then head home and relax. Yeah, I think that sounds like a plan." said Naruto nodding in approval to his plans for the rest of the night. He got up from the bench and started to walk to the center of the park.

Naruto was walking to the center of the park when he saw Issei with the girl that he saw the other day. Both of them were standing by the fountain, talking to each other. when Naruto heard something that the black-haired girl said that made him go eye wide.

**-with Issei-**

Issei Hyoudo had been asked out by a girl named Yuuma Amano to be her boyfriend. Since Issei wanted a girlfriend badly, he accepted her offer to be her boyfriend. he introduced Yuuma to his friends to brag to them that he had a girlfriend and that there going to go on a date on Sunday. It was Sunday and the day that Issei had longed for was here, his date with Yuuma. they were going to meet up in front of the train station and Issei had arrived a couple of minutes early to make sure that he wasn't late. he saw a browned-hair girl hand out fliers and she approached him and handed him one. he grabbed it and looked it to see what it says: "Your wish will be granted"./

"Yeah right, if only that was true," said Issei pocketing the flier

"Issei, hey," said Yuuma walking up to Issei.

Issei turned around and greeted Yuuma, "oh cool you made it"

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Yuuma apologizing for taking a bit too long

"Nah it's cool, I just glad that you made it." said Issei. After that Issei and Yuuma went around town to shop and later on to get some ice cream

**-Later on-**

Issei was having the best day of his life and right now he was walking in the park with Yuuma. she made a stop in front of the fountain and turned around to ask her date a question. "Issei would you do me a favor~." asked Yuuma with a sweet tone

Issei smiled and said, "Sure, what is it?" with a smile

"Would you die for me?" said Yuma with a different tone of voice

Issei was taken aback with the question his girlfriend asked, "Could you run that by me again, I think I'm hearing things" said Issei cleaning his ear with his pinky finger.

"I asked if you could die for me~," said Yuuma and suddenly a pair of black feathered wings appeared from her back and her clothes were shredded to pieces revealing a bikini-like outfit with gloves that ran right up her arm with chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like on her shoulder with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. She made some kind of spear-like object on her hand and threw it at Issei, who was so shocked that he couldn't react, but a blond blur pushed him out of the way of the spear. Issei got over his shock and saw who was the one that saved him and it was the famous delinquent of Kuoh, who had fought the entire school and never lost a fight, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Senpai, what are you doing here?" asked Issei to the blond male that saved him from getting pierced by a spear-shaped object

"I was passing by on my way to get something to eat when I heard this weird chick say something that didn't make sense and then I ended up here, saving your ass from getting pierced by that spear," said Naruto not looking at Issei. 'What did I get myself into?' thought Naruto looking at the winged raven-haired girl in front of him who was letting off some kind of energy and it wasn't chakra.

_'A human was able to move fast enough to move that pervert out of the way of my spear'_ thought Yuuma in disbelief at what she saw.

"Why are you doing this Yuuma?" asked Issei

"Isn't it obvious? It's because you are too dangerous to us" answered Yuma

_'I don't get what the fuck is going on here but who are they? And how is this pervert dangerous to them?' _thought Naruto trying to figure out what the raven-haired girl meant by 'us'.

"I don't fucking know what's going on between you two, but all I know is that I won't let you kill the perv" declared Naruto to Yuuma, who busted out laughing.

"You won't let me kill him but you are a mere human," said Yuma in a mocking tone and then she said, "Get serious boy".

"All right then square up thot and don't say that I didn't warn you," said Naruto cracking his knuckles then he disappeared in a flash and reappeared in front of Yuuma and delivered a jab to her face, knocking her back and sending her into a tree. 'Even though I don't have my chakra, my hits are still powerful. I just hate that I didn't start training when I got here' thought the blond

Issei was shocked at what he saw with his own eyes, he saw that the famous delinquent of Kuoh, the one who picked fights with gangs for fun and never lost a fight, had moved so fast that he couldn't see it and punched Yuma in the face hard enough to send her flying back. "Damn, I didn't know that he was this strong even though I heard that he never lost a fight but seeing it in person is a very different thing," said Issei.

Yuuma got up from the tree that she had been sent to, holding the right side of her face. 'Ouch, he sure does pack a punch that could even rival Dohnaseek, I need to finish this quickly or I'm going to suffer more of those hits' thought Yuma getting up and looking at Naruto. "Alright then let's put an end to this because I got things to do and a pervert to kill," said the raven-haired fallen angel making two spears on each hand. She threw one spear at Naruto which he managed to dodge it but didn't see the other one coming his way, he landed on his right foot and was about to jump away but at that moment he got a cramp on his right foot and it disrupted his jump and got impaled by the spear of light. he was sent back by the force of the spear, which sent him into a tree. He could see the raven-haired girl making her way to Issei.

Issei saw the blond delinquent get pierced by the spear of light and immediately his brain activated his fight or flight instinct. He chose to run and he did but he tripped a few steps later and started to crawl. he turned around to see Yuuma almost close to him, "Why Yuuma? Why?" said Issei crawling away from her

"Don't blame yourself Issei, it was his fault for giving you that power" said Yuma making her way towards Issei with a spear on hand ready to kill him. As she got closer to Issei she could see from the corner of her eye that Naruto was starting to lose consciousness. She smiled at the thought of getting rid him but at the same time it was a shame that someone so good looking like him was going to die, if they would have met in different circumstances, she would've had her way with him but she shook those thoughts away and focused on killing Issei. She got close to Issei and stepped on his leg to stop him and thrust the spear into Issei.

Meanwhile, Naruto was starting to lose his consciousness because he was bleeding out from the light spear that was on his stomach. 'Shit, am I about to die like this? not being able to save the life of that pervert or mine? Have I come this low in life? where I'm not able to save the life of one person or much less mine? No, I have to live,' thought the blond grabbing the light spear that was in his stomach and he tried to get it out, but it was embedded too deep in the tree and his strength was starting to leave his body. _'NO NO, I have to keep fighting,'_ thought the blond and at that moment he felt some kind of energy inside of him like it was calling to him. he didn't waste any time and embraced it because it was either die or find out what that energy was and if he could use it to save someone's life then he would take his chances.

"Yuuma was looking at Issei, who was barely holding to his life and smiled. She was about to fly away from the park when suddenly she felt a heavy presence coming from where the blond boy was. She started to walk towards the direction of the blond boy and as she was getting close to him. she was hit by a wave of intimidation that almost made her passed out. Yuuma tried to see if he was still alive but she couldn't see his face because his hair bangs were covering his face. She also noticed that his arms were covered with some kind of reddish-black substance (Luffy's gear 4 armament Haki) and he was holding the spear with both hands and suddenly the spear broke into pieces, setting the blond free. Yuuma was so surprised that she couldn't move because the blond boy had smashed the light spear into pieces. Naruto lifted his head to reveal that his eyes had changed from his cerulean blue eyes to pitch-black eyes and he had an emotionless face that scared her. The presence got heavier by a thousandfold that it froze Yuuma on the spot she was. She saw the blond making his way slowly towards her. He got in front of her and quickly grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up with her feet dangling in the air.

"Why did you attack the perv?" asked Naruto with a demonic tone that sent shivers down Yuma's spine

"I…was…task…to….kill….him," said Yuma barely managing to speak

"Who sent you to kill him?" asked Naruto squeezing her throat a bit

"I…can't…tell….you," said Yuma, and Naruto applied more force on her throat, "if…I…..tell…you….I'm….dead"

Naruto didn't see any deception in her words, so he let go of her and said, "If I see you or hear that you are killing more people, I'll come for you and kill you personally". Yuma just nodded and flew away. There was no sign of Yuuma and Naruto was starting to feel that his strength was starting to leave him once again. His eyes reverted back to their normal cerulean blue and he dropped to the ground and passed out right there. Shortly after a red magic circle appeared next to Issei and through it came Rias Gremory, she looked at Issei and knelt down next to him

"Koneko-chan was right to say that you had a sacred gear," said Rias then she pulled out eight red chess pieces that looked like pawns out of her skirt pocket. She placed the eight pieces of chess on Issei's chest and said, "I, Rias Gremory of the house of Gremory, grant you another chance to live and in exchange, you will serve and protect me" then the pieces started to glow and they went inside his body.

"Alright now that is done," said Rias about to leave but at that moment she saw Naruto on the ground, barely holding on to his life. Rias walked towards Naruto and knelt next to him and looked at him. "How are you still alive?" said Rias analyzing his injuries and she saw that there was some kind of black-reddish substance fading from his arm. "Could this be some kind of Sacred Gear?" said Rias pulling out a rook piece to see if it accepted him but nothing happened so she proceeded to do the same with the knight and bishop but nothing happened so she tried to combine the pieces. At first, she tried doing knight and rook and nothing happened so she did knight and bishop, rook and bishop but nothing happened. She was tired of trying different combinations and was about to leave when a piece that was different from the rest in color and shape fell out of her pocket and she remembered the piece that her big brother had given her as a present for her sixteenth birthday. She went on to try and the piece glowed and it sunk itself inside Naruto.

"Thank you Onii-sama," said Rias looking at Naruto's body.

**-Next day-**

Naruto opened his eyes and noticed that he was in his room and naked. he sat up and instantly a massive headache came, "Damn, what the hell happened yesterday?" said naruto rubbing his temple, and at that moment everything that happened the night before came flashing in. he whizzed and immediately checked his stomach for any signs of a hole, but there was nothing, like the events of the night before were just a dream._ 'The hell, was last night a dream? it felt too real to be just a dream'_ thought the blond and from the corner of his eye, he saw the sheets moving. he lifted the sheet up and saw that Rias Gremory was in his bed with him and in her birthday suit. Naruto placed the sheet down and thought,_ 'Nope, I must be hallucinating'_ and lifted the sheet once more and she was still there. he heard a groan that came from the girl that was lying next to him, she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Good morning." said Naruto calmly, not showing any emotion

"Good morning." said Rias sitting up and stretching, giving Naruto a perfect view of her breast

"What happened last night?" asked Naruto

"You were killed and I revived you." said Rias

"Um so it was real." said Naruto rubbing his chin

"Yes." said Rias

"You are not human from what I can sum then what are you?"

"I'm a devil and you are my servant now." said Rias smiling

* * *

Thanks **TitanT456 **for being my beta


	2. The power to protect

A/n: okay I know my grammar it's shit I when I look at my last chapter and I was dissatisfied at my work so that's why I'm going to try to improve as much as I can and thank you if gave me some pointers on my mistake from last chapter and like I said in the first chapter it's my first trying making a fanfic but I'm not givin up I'm going to trying my best on this chapter and improve my writing and flame don't help they just of a time

P.N: and for thoes how are getting there patties in a bunch about Rias being in Naruto harem, yes, she will be in it and for Issei he is going to be paired with Asia. don't like don't read it simple

Okay now that is off the way let's get this shit started

———————————————————

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto or highschool dxd this only for entertainment **

———————————————————

'_Thought'_

_"_Normal voice"

"**Bijuu /Demonic voice"**

**'_Bijuu/Demonic thought'_**

**_———————————————————_**

**—Chapter 2: The power to protect his precious people—**

**—Previous in Supreme King—**

**"**I died but how did you revive me?" ask the blonde fully dressed

"That's very simple" said Rias as sat in the edge of the bed with her legs crossed. "It's because I'm a devil"

**—Present—**

When the blonde heard that he couldn't help not be surprised, Because he has see a lot of strange things for example the chick from last night and the fact that he had one overgrown fur ball stuck inside his body that was made of chakra

" well that a new one " said the blonde with a stoic face but inside his mind he was freaking out a bit

"it is true I'm a devil" said Rias as got up and walk through her clothes that was neatly folded by a chair

"How can I now that you are not lying? you look just like a normal human girl" ask Naruto as he pulled out the chair that was in his desk and sat on it

"Oh that's very simple" as Rias saying that two bat like wings popped out of her lower back, "humans and devil are not that different except the fact we have wings and magic and live longer" said Rias as she was getting her bra on, " could you help me with this" ask Rias as she was pointing at her back where the bra was unhooked. As naruto made is way to help her with the bra he couldn't wait to ask her a question, "but how did you revive me?" Ask Naruto while helping her with the bra

"I'll explain everything later after school" said Rias now fully dressed, after Rias and naruto we're fully dressed naruto made his way to the kitchen and cook up some eggs with bacon and French toast

The morning went uneventful with Rias, they talk about there like, dislikes, hobblies and future goals and after they were done eating Rias had to go do some stuff not before thanking naruto for the breakfast, after that naruto decide to get cleaned up in the bath

**—15 minutes later—**

Naruto got out of the shower with a towel tight to his waist even those he was alone, after getting dried he when to his closet and grabbed a new cleaned up Kuoh uniform. After getting dressed in the boys' school uniform that consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt that was unbutton reveling a orange shirt under it and matching black pants, and brown dress shoes

**—Kuoh academy front gate—**

As naruto made his way through the front gate he could hear rumors about the pervert being crazy and that he had a girlfriend

"_That's weird he had a girlfriend that to kill him and me but they don't remember her then something is going on" _thought Naruto as he made his way through the halls to get to his classroom, he bearly had made his first step in the classroom when he was called by Souna Shitori the student council president that was standing behind him

"Uzumaki-san why haven't you been to all of your classes?" Called Souna from behind him making him freeze right there.

"Good morning Souna-san" said Naruto sweating and turning around to face the student council president

Souna Shitori is a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes, standing in a height of 166 cm (5 feet 5 inches) and wearing the Kuoh academy girl's school uniform

"Why haven't you been to all your classes?" Ask Souna with her arms crossed looking to his eyes with a serious expression on her face

"I don't know what you mean Souna-san have been coming to school" said naruto sweating a bit

"Yes you have been coming but always disappear after lunch care to explain that" ask Souna a bit mad

"Oh that, the 2 last period are boring and I always fall asleep you should know I have you for all of my class" naruto answer while scratching the back of his head sheepishly

"Seriously, you cause a lot of paper work every time you skip or decide not to come for a week" said the student council president while rubbing the side of her head at the thought of more paper work

"Well that your job for being the student council president but oh well" said the blonde as he made this way to his sit in the back of the classroom and fell asleep while Souna saw that and just shook her head

—**5 period later and lunch—**

***poke***

**-**

**-**

***poke***

***poke***

**-**

**-**

***poke***

***poke***

***poke***

"Okay okay I'm up" said the blonde while getting poked even more, "...and who might you be?" Ask naruto half asleep

"Koneko Toujou first year" answers Koneko in a stoic voice with no emotion, Koneko is a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair

"And why is a first year student be doing in a third year classrooms" said the blonde will stretching

"Rias send me for you" said the petite girl with her stoic voice

"Oh yea almost forgot about that, alright then lead the way" said the blonde while getting his school bag. They left the classroom and were walking in the hall and naruto could here the whispers around him

"What is the delinquent doing with Koneko?"

"I bet the delinquent is blackmailing the mascot to walk with him"

"Oh no we most save the poor girl from that brute"

At the same time naruto was thinking, "_I'm__ starting to feel my chakra reserves again but the as large as they used to be and need find out why and I feel another prescenes inside me it's not Kurama because the fur ball hasn't answer or tries to contact me, I need to find out what is the thing inside me"_

_"We're almost there" said Koneko, naruto nodded _

_—**inside the occult research club(ORC from now and on)—**_

Meanwhile inside the ORC main room, we can see a 17-year old high-school student of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes trying to see through the curtains that were blocking his view of naked female body in other side of the curtain taking a shower. then the water stop and then the door of the room next to the bath open reveling Akeno Himejima, A beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place and wering the girl's uniform for Kuoh academy and in her hands was a towel for the person inside the shower, after handling the towel to the person she when to the back room and come out with a tray of tea and some snacks and place them on the table that was in the middle of the club room, The club room interior is a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. One side is set up to be able to be used as a bath

The person that was inside that was bath come out reveling that it's was Rias Gremory, Rias is a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue eyes with a buxom body and Her most distinctive feature is her long, beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. " oh I'm glad that you got here" said Rias while drying her long red hair, " was it to much trouble getting Issei here, Kiba? Ask Rias to the named blonde that was standing in one of the corners of the club room

"No Buchou, it wasn't a problem" said the now named Kiba Yuuto, Kiba is a handsome young man with short blond hair, blue eyes and a mole underneath his left eye. He was wearing the boys' school uniform, consisted of a black blazer with a white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

As Kiba was done answering Rias, he notice that people was missing. "Buchou, Koneko-Chan isn't here" said Kiba while noticing that the petite girl wasn't in the club room

"Now that you said that, Koneko hasnt come back" said Rias noticing that Koneko wasn't there

"That's weird she left before me..."as Kiba was done saying that the doors of the club room opened revealing the topic of conversation and the blonde that she was send to find

"Okay, now that everyone is here let's get started" said Rias while sitting down on the chair that was behaving her desk and everyone taking a sit on the couches

"First of all, everyone in this room is a devil" as Rias was done saying that the wing of everyone except for naruto and issei pop out of there backs, "and you guys have wings to" said Rias then there wings pop out but the strange thing was that naruto's wings looked different like they where made of flowing darkness

Meanwhile Issei was freaking out about being a devil and that he had wing which naruto wasn't paying attention he was more focused on the fact that he could feel his chakra returning bit by bit. "_So that explains why my chakra is returning but the fact that I feel another power in me is something else" _thought naruto while ignoring issei's screams

"Okay now that is out of the way let's get to explain" said Rias

**—3 hours later in ORC—**

Rias had explain about the three factions and the war that going between then and the civil war of the old satan faction and the anti-satan faction and that they were weakened after that so they have to rely on human to increase there population and about there two enemies angels and fallen angel and the evil pieces system and the sacred gears that god gave to human

"So your telling me that I'm part of this "peeriage" thing?" Ask naruto

"Yes, you are part of it and I'm your king" said Rias resting her head on her hand, "you will have to join the club and come to school all of the day" finish Rias

When naruto heard that he got up grabbed his bag and made his way to the door, "nop can't do it, it was nice meeting you but I decline" with that naruto left the club room leaving everyone in shook

**—with naruto—**

Naruto was making his way to his house to go to sleep and maybe skip for another week yea that sound like a plan when passed by a middle age man wearing a pale gray trench coat and a black fedora, his sense of danger started to act up

"What might a devil be doing in a lovely night like this one" ask the middle age man

"Talking and what might a fallen angel be doing out at this time?" Ask naruto to the middle age man

"That's very simple" as he finished saying that a light spear formed in his hand, " to kill devils like you" and threw the light spear at naruto

Naruto was able to dodge the spear thanks to his instincts telling to dodge and got on his feet ready to fight the fallen angel, the fallen angel knowing that this going to a fight to the dead decided to ask something. "What is you name brat" ask the fallen angel

"Isn't polite to give your name first?" Said the blonde

"That's true well then, the name is Dohnaseek" said the now named dohnaseek

"It's naruto Uzumaki the last person you will see" said naruto confident if he barely trained skills

As the last word was spoken the two of the charge toward each other and hit each other causing dohnaseek to skit back a couple of feet while holding his stomach from the hit and naruto to be send flying back into a light poll and break it in the process, "_damn that brat really packs a punch" _thought dohnaseek trying to ignore the pain in his stomach and noticing that he had a few ribs that were broken, meanwhile naruto wasn't doing so good, " damn that dohna guy punches like Sakura without enhancing it with chakra it still hurts" said the blonde trying to get up. "_Fuck, I have to find a way to use the power that I used last night but the problem is how" thought naruto _

_"_Well devil I'll have to cut this short up you have to die because I have places to be and thing to do" said the fallen angel while making a light spear that was twice the size of naruto and threw it toward naruto but naruto manage to dodge it out got impel in the left shoulder and letting a scream of pain at the feeling of a light spear burning this shoulder

"_Come on naruto we can die right now after everything we have survived I can die just like this so weak that I can't even protect myself, how I'm going to protect someone precious to me, I have to fight back and live to find someone precious enough to protect "_ thought naruto while trying to get up and the suddenly he felt that same surge of power from last night and embraced it and suddenly a massive wave of intimidation can out of naruto and the his arm started to get covered by the black-reddish substance

"Okay dohna guy lets get the real fight started" said naruto with this old determination that he used to have in the elemental nation.

———————————————————

A/n: thanks for the pointers you guy gave and in this fanfic naruto didn't lost all of his chakra and for kurama he will return in some later chapters and for the part that he is a to be thought as a delinquent is going to be revealed next chapter

Someone suggested to me to put this fanfic on hold because of my grammar and if not then I'm only going to be writing trash so let me give you an answer, if I'm going to be writing trash then I'm going to enjoy writing my trash and I know that I can improve in my grammar and writing skills so I'm going to continue writing my fanfic

Let me what you think about this chapter review, favorite and follow for more Until next time

-Klauz


	3. The will of the conqueror

A/n: I've been seeing a lot of people bitching about naruto, for not having his large reserved or Kurama but the only thing I can tell you is that he will come back

I'm going to try to upload ones a week or if I can twice a week because I'm starting school and it takes time off

———————————————————

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD **

———————————————————

"normal speech"

'thoughts'

**"demonic/bijuu speech"**

**'demonic/bijuu thoughts'**

Magic attacks/jutsus

———————————————————

**Chapter 3: The will of the Conqueror **

———————————————————

Previously in Supreme King, Naruto told that he was a told that he reincarnated as a devil under the peerage of Rias Gremory, and he also was told about there enemies and the history of the devil race and that she was his king which resulted in him refusing and leaving after that, as he was walking around in the streets he was encountered by a fallen angel that was named Dohnaseek and naruto decide to fight him in which naruto was getting his ass kick until he awakens his ability

"okay let the real fight started," said naruto

———————————————————

**—Present with naruto and Dohnaseek—**

Naruto took a second to look at his arms that we're coved with that black-reddish armor from the other day

"Alright Dohnaseek let get the real fight started," said naruto with his old determination showing in his eyes

The only answer that he got from Dohnaseek was just a grind. Both of the charge toward each other but before the fallen angel could land a hit naruto appeared behind him and land a jab in his back that send him flying toward a walk that was in front of him. Naruto noticed that his power was going off and Naruto didn't know how it works and wasn't taking any chances to fight Dohnaseek without his power

'_better end this quick and I haven't gotten a hang of this power' _thought Naruto as he saw Dohnaseek getting up

"we brat that was a good punch," said Dohnaseek getting out of the broken wall

Both looked at each other at full force, naruto put everything he had in one last attack hitting Dohnaseek in the gut while getting a light spear in the right leg. Then a red magic circle appeared in the side making both of them look at the person that appears in the middle of the circle

"well look at what we have there a fallen angel fight my cute little servent," said rias making naruto narrow his eye at the comment of him being her servant

" you're with the Gremory clan" ask dohnaseek, "well it looks like we'll have to wait for as to finish our fight in another day, I hope that we never cross path or it will be your end," said Dohnaseek taking his leave

"You look injured let me heal you," said rias getting close to naruto to heal him

"Why are you healing me?" ask naruto

"Because you're from my peerage," said rias trying to heal him

"I already told you that I'm not going to be your slave" stated naruto

" I never said that you were my slave," said the buxom teen

"but it sounds to like it and I'm not going to be nobodies slave," said naruto turning around and leaving

"Hey I'm not done healing you," said the redhead devil

"that's fine I don't need," said the blonde covering his wound that he had in his left shoulder

"hey let me heal that hole in your left shoulder," said Rias walking toward naruto

"I already told you that I don't need ill be fine," said the shinobi walking away leaving Rias there

"I'm going to get you to join us," said Rias in a low voice

—With Naruto—

_'I need to find out how to use that power'_ thought naruto while entering his apartment. Naruto got clean and started to treat his wound that it won't infect and then when to sleep

**—next day—**

Naruto woke up check his wound to make sure it didn't get infected after that he went to get a shower

**—15 minutes later—**

After getting cleaned naruto himself breakfast and decide to go to school. While making his way he was in deep thought

'_How did I activate that power and what is it' _thought naruto recalling the fight that he had with fallen angel and this new power

'_I think it has to do something with my will of power and fighting spirit because it active after that' _Thought naruto while making his way to Kuoh Academy

**—front gate of Kuoh—**

As the was making his way through the front gate he saw the trio of pervert running from the kendo club, 'he never learns just like ero-sennin' thought naruto and let a small smile out

The could be seen walk in the hallway to get to his classroom, as he was making his way to his classroom he saw Souna talking to Rias and Akeno by the stairs and they saw him passed by them and heard his name called

"Good morning Uzumaki-san" he heard and turned around it was Souna with Rias and Akeno

"Good morning Souna-san its good to see you in school" said souna look at him

" I didn't have nothing to do at home so I decided to come" responded the blonde scratching his head sheepishly

"that's good you decided to come to school," said the black-haired girl with a happy tone

"well Souna-san ill take my leave because my nap is calling me o and by the way just call me Naruto I don't like formalities," said naruto turning around

"okay Naruto-san," said souna with a smile

" no "san" or you want to call me Naruto-kun, " said naruto with a mischievous grin making souna blush

He just chuckled a little and left to his classrooms, " Ara are, souna has a crush on whisker-Kun" said akeno with her hand covering her mouth

"wwh-what do you mean akeno-san I don't have a crush on naruto-k-Kun," said souna stuttering and turning her face around to hide her blush

"oh, my souna so you do have a crush on naruto-Kun" said Rias with a grin on her face and chuckling a little

**—with naruto—**

Naruto was now sitting on his desk looking out the window while smiling at the thought of souna blush moments ago, then he saw that class was about to start and got ready to take a nap

**—lunchtime—**

"naruto-kun wake up it lunchtime," said a feminine voice while shaking him

"Iruka-sensei I wasn't sleeping in your class," said naruto getting up and saw who woke him up

"oh hi souna-chan," said naruto making souna blushed at the name

Getting her thought straight, "naruto-kun its lunchtime," said souna with a small blush

"Thanks, Souna-chan for waking me up," said the blonde getting up and walking to the door

"ara are, whisker-kun you're finally up," said Akeno with her hand covering her mouth

"what are you doing here Akeno?" asks naruto at the raven-hair girl

"aww that hurt me whisker-kun I'm in your class," said Akeno acting hurt and naruto look at souna for confirmation and getting a nod as a response from the student council president

" I didn't notice you, " said naruto trying to remember if she was in his class

"that hurt me whisker-kun you don't remember little old me being your classmate," said Akeno faking hurt

"nop don't remember," said naruto blankly

"naruto-kun where are you going to eat?" asked souna

" I don't really know ill find somewhere to eat," said naruto scratching the back of his head sheepishly

"well you can join us if you don't mind," said the student council president getting a nod of agreement from Akeno, "that would be lovely if you join us ~whisker-kun~," said Akeno while making a shaver go down naruto's spine

" I don't think is a good idea," said naruto

"come on it's going to be fun," said Akeno with her bento box in her hand

"fine just this one time," said naruto and letting out a sigh

"hurray," both of the girls said at the same time and putting some desks next to naruto's desk

"ill be back in going to the school store to buy something to eat," said the blonde making his way to the door but someone got a hold of his hand

"I'll you some of my bento I made to much for me," said souna opening her bento box which a little bigger than the usual bento box that girls bring to school and

"Are you sure?" said the blonde looking at the black-haired girl

"Yea it's fine I don't eat too much," said souna putting some out for naruto

"okay if you said so," said naruto Taking a sit at his desk and getting the portion that souna handed to him from her bento and taking a bit of rice

"uum it's so good souna-chan," said naruto eating more quickly

"y...y..you think so? Ask souna and getting a nod as a response from the blonde. In the hallway, a commotion could be heard making the trip look at the door and in the door, Rias Gremory could be seen standing and making her way toward the trio

" you're having lunch in here and you didn't tell me souna," said Rias faking hurt and pulling a desk and place it next to naruto's

"We kinda forgot to tell you," said Akeno in a childish voice

"oh well I'm already here so might as well eat here," said rias putting out her bento box and started to eat and look at naruto

"How is your shoulder ask Rias

"fine it doesn't hurt," said naruto finishing eating and getting up to leave

"wait naruto let me heal you," said Rias getting up and walking toward him

"why would you me? It's because I'm you're servent" said naruto

"no, you're not my servant your part of my perriage and because it's my duty as your king," said Rias

" already told you that I don't want anything to do with it," said naruto and leaving the classroom and school for the day

'_not been Danzo was that bold ' thought naruto leaving school, 'I need a smoke, I think that Jiji's pipe still works' thought naruto and remember the time Tsunade gave it to naruto as a memory of his grandfather in all but blood and left school_

**—next day—**

Naruto could be seen looking out of the window until someone tap his shoulder that was still wounded and turned around and saw Koneko standing looking at him with a blank expression

"How can I help you Koneko?" Asked naruto to the petite girl

"Rias-Buchou want to see you" ask koneko

"fine lead the way," said naruto and letting out a sigh

**—ORC room—**

Naruto could be seen standing with a bored expression looking at Rias

"what is it that you wang rias?" ask naruto getting straight to the point

"let me show you that you're, not my slave just one chance that's all I ask naruto," said Rias

Letting out a sigh "fine just one chance that's it" said naruto

"thank you naruto you won't regret it," said rias

_———————————————————_

_To be continued _


	4. meeting the conqueror

**A/n: there is the next chapter of the Supreme King, this chapter took me a little longer because I had and this chapter is the longest I ever have written but it won't be possible without the help of my friend Koko, so shout out to you.**

**well enough introduction lets get this shit started**

* * *

**_disclaimer: I don't own naruto or highschool DxD_**

* * *

"Normal voice"

'Thoughts'

"Demonic/bijuu voice"

'Demonic/bijuu thoughts'

Justus/magic attacks

**Chapter 4: meeting the conqueror**

* * *

—**morning—**

Our blonde hero could be seen walking by a park when he heard someone falling, it's was a nun with blonde long hair with white wonder he knows because of the nun trip and fell in her face with her butt sticking up showing her panties. Close to her the pervert of Issei how was looking very carefully at her panties

"Yo pervert, are you done looking at her" ask Naruto making his way to the both of them

"Senpai, what are you doing here? Ask Issei helping the nun with her clothes that were scattered on the ground

"I pass by this park in my way to Kuoh and heard someone fall and I came to check what was that noise and I found you checking the Nun's underwear," said Naruto

"Thank for the help and who might you be" asked the nun

"The name is Issei Hyodo and this guy with the blonde hair," said Issei pointing at Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki," said the blonde

"Thank you for the help issei-san, my name is Asia Argento," said now-named Asia

"It was no problem and what are you doing here?" asked the brunette

"I was on my way to the church," said Asia picking up her suitcase

"All right I'll see you later or I'll be late and if I'm late Souna-chan is going to have my head," said Naruto walking away from them

**—Kuoh Academy—**

'Let's see how Rias changes my mind about me not being her slave in this peerage thing' thought Naruto making his way through the empty hallway in his way to his class

'I'm late, Souna-chan is going to kill me' thought Naruto sweating at the thought of Souna lecturing him for being late. Naruto opened the door to his classroom and made his way to his seat, the teacher stopped her lecture for a moment then continued because it was Naruto, Naruto saw the look that Souna was giving him. 'Shit I'm dead now' thought Naruto sweating

—**lunchtime—**

Naruto got up from his seat and started to walk toward the door when he felt a dangerous aura behind him, turning around slowly he saw Souna pissed at him

"Would you mind to tell me why were you late today ~Naruto-kun~?" said Souna with a sickly sweet voice that made Naruto shiver

"Ah Souna I got lost on the road of life," said Naruto pulling a Kakashi on Souna

"Oh really ~Naruto-kun~, did you find your way on the road of life?" said the council president

"yeah, it was kind of boring" as Naruto bored, "well ladies I have to get lunch I'll see you all later," said Naruto leaving the classroom. Naruto was sitting under a tree in a meditating position trying to contact the power inside him, then he was pulled into his mind

—**Mindscape—**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself standing in the middle of an unknown place and around him was all dark. "_Hello someone there_?" Said Naruto when suddenly a pair of dark blue eyes with slits on them opened

"_**So my partner decided to come and visit me and to what do I own this pleasure**_," said the dark blue eyes

"_Partner? Who are you and what are you doing here and where Kurama and the others_?" asked Naruto

"_**Yes, you are my partner and as for who I am**_," said the dark blue eyes walking toward Naruto and revealing a black saber tooth tiger with red stripes that glowed in the dark place with razer claw that could slice through human flesh easily and fangs that passed this jawline by a couple of feet and it was almost as tall as Kurama a short tail

"_**To answer your question I'm what they call the 'Conqueror or the Supreme King' and I'm your power which you haven't unlocked completely and as for the other beasts there asleep**_," said the conqueror sitting down in front of Naruto

"_Conqueror? You're the power that I awaken last time and what do you mean by that I haven't unlocked completely_? "Naruto asked the Sabertooth

"_**Yes, you haven't unlocked completely, you only unlocked the first stage that is called "Haki**_"

"_Haki? What is Haki_?" Asked Naruto confused

_**"Haki is the presence, fighting spirit and intimidation. You awakened when you were about to die which cause me to release your intimidation and cause that fallen angel to fall to her knees and became scared of you and in your second fight your fighting spirit cause your arms to be coated in black-reddish armament**_ " said conqueror

"So it's my fighting spirit and intimidation and what about presences? Asked Naruto

"_**Presences are the ability to senses others presences and in a fight, it would allow sensing we're the attack is going to hit you and if trained enough you could see some seconds in the future**_, " said the saber tooth

"_And how do I activate them_?" asked Naruto

"_**You activate the armament by focusing your fighting spirit to the body part you want it covered**_," said the Supreme King

Naruto trying to focus on covering his right arm and suddenly his arm was covered for some seconds then it disappeared returning to normal. _**"It looks like your fighting spirit is weak you need to work on it and as for your conqueror Haki that doesn't have training, that is your spirit you need to control it by yourself**_," said the saber tooth

"_My fight spirit us weak I guess it's from not having someone precious to me_," said Naruto_," and you said that you're the Supreme King_?," said Naruto

"_**Yes, I'm the Supreme King or Conqueror it doesn't matter which of the two you to call me and as for what I'm exactly, I'm one of the strongest beings in this world. Gods fear my name**_" said the saber tooth tiger

"_And why are you inside me the only beings that were supposed to be inside were the beasts_," said the blonde wondering why one of the strongest beings was inside of him

"_**Because I have chosen you to lead the three factions to true peace between them**_," said the conqueror getting up

"_Chosen me? Why_?" asked Naruto

"_**Because I have seen what you did in your world and I know that you can lead this world to true peace**_," said the strongest being in the world

"_But I failed to save my best friend and the world too_," said Naruto

"_**That's true about your best friend but you did save the world**_, "said the saber tooth

"_I saved the world_?" asked Naruto

"_**Yes, you did**_," said the conqueror

Streams of tears started to come down from naruto's eyes. "_I thought that failed Ero-sennin in ending the circle of hatred_," said Naruto crying

"_**You didn't fail that's why I have chosen you as my host to bring true peace to his world, will you help me Naruto Uzumaki**_?" said the Supreme King

Wiping the tears way Naruto look at the gigantic saber tooth tiger in front of him, "_yes I will help you bring the true peace to this world_" said Naruto with determination

"_**Thank you Naruto by the way my true name is Rayleigh**_," said the now-named Rayleigh

"_You don't have to thank me, Rayleigh, and by the way do you know a way to restore my chakra_?" Asked Naruto

"_**I'm afraid not Naruto but from what I manage to discover is that your chakra coils are badly damaged you need to find some who can heal your chakra coils**_," said Rayleigh

"_Someone who can heal my system mmm_," thought Naruto out loud

"_**Yes, well looks like your break is almost over**_," said Rayleigh

"_Already?, oh well we'll talk later Rayleigh_" as Naruto finished saying that he left the mindscape

_**'I know that he can bring true peace to this world'**_ thought Rayleigh then went to sleep

—**Normal world—**

Naruto opened his eyes seeing Koneko looking at him, "is something wrong Koneko" asked Naruto

"No everything is fine Naruto-san," said Koneko leaving, Naruto got up and decide to go to the ORC clue room to sleep in the couches because he had to stay after school for Rias to convince him and he didn't want to go to class, so he decides to go to clue room

—**ORC clue room—**

Naruto opened the door of the club room to find it empty and perfect for him to take a nap until Rias gets here and went to sleep on a couch but not knowing that someone was watching him from the corner of the room

—**2 hour later—**

Naruto was awakened from his nap by someone, opening his eyes he saw Koneko tapping him on the arm. "Hey Koneko," said Naruto half asleep

"Classes are over get up"

Seating up Naruto looked around and remember that he was in the club room, " I'm going home later Koneko" said Naruto leaving the clue room

—**with Naruto—**

Naruto was walking to his work when he saw issei in his bike going somewhere, " hey senpai what are you doing here?" asked issei

"Oh hey, shit head," said Naruto pulling a tayuya on Issei, "I'm going to work and what are you doing shit head?" asked Naruto

"Hey, why did you call me shit head?" said issei mad at the name Naruto call him

"Because that's what I'm going to call you from now on later shit head," said Naruto leaving issei

—**with Naruto at work (dragon claw)—**

"Hey old man I'm here to work," said Naruto opening the door of the ramen stand

"Oh Naruto my boy where have you been you haven't come to work the last few days " ask old man Claus

"Been in school and had some problems," said Naruto putting his apron on and getting an order from some customers that were waiting

"Oh my boy I hope you're ok," said the old man with a grandfatherly tone

"Don't worry old man in fine now," said Naruto serving the bowls of noodles

"That's good to hear my boy," said Klaus sitting on a chair

—**Sometime later—**

The time at naruto's work went fine nothing too major, we could see our hero making his way home when he heard someone behind him, and Naruto saw Koneko standing there

"Buchou needs to see you," said Koneko looking at Naruto

"What does she need me for?" asked Naruto looking at Koneko

"The pervert was attacked by an exorcist while doing a pact," said Koneko

"And what does that have to do with me?" asked Naruto

"I don't know she just told me to bring you to the club room," said the petite girl

"Fine lead the way Koneko," said the blonde and letting out a sigh

**-ORC Clue room-**

Naruto and Koneko made their way to the clue room when they arrived at the clue room and they saw Rias arguing with issei

"I told you that you are not going to after that nun issei," said Rias

"But Buchou she is in danger I need to help her," said issei

"No issei, end of this conversation," said Rias making issei leave the room sad and depressed

"Hello what you need me for Rias? Asked Naruto

"Oh Naruto you're here," said Rias sitting up and looking at Naruto with a serious face, "where have you been Naruto" demand Rias

"Ease that tone with me rias in anyone of your peerage," said Naruto looking at rias with a face that is not taking any shit

"I thought you said that you are going to give me a chance," said rias'

"Yea I did but that tone of yours is going to make it worse for you," said Naruto

"I'm sorry for the tone of voice but it has been a rough night," said rias looking down

"Tell me what happened," said Naruto, then Rias proceeded to tell him that issei was going to do a pact and was attacked by a stray exorcist and the nun that issei and Naruto meet in the park was in there and issei was injured and the nun was kidnaped, at that point Naruto was mad, mad was an understatement, he was mad titan, only once did he feel like this and it was when garaa was taken by Akatsuki

"So what do you need me for," said Naruto with the clenched fists that were turning white from the pressure he was putting with nobody notice because hands were inside his pockets the entire time

"I need you to stay away from this," said rias because she thought that Naruto was weak and didn't have a sacred gear. Naruto just stood in silence with his bangs covering his eyes," it's not my business so I won't do anything but if I see something I won't hesitate to do something" said Naruto leaving the clue room]

**-Next day-**

we could see Naruto walking to his work since he decide to skip school he didn't feel like going and decide to go work in the ramen shop with old man Claus, Naruto arrived at the ramen shop and saw Claus smoking a cigarette in the back, "Hey old man, how you doing" said Naruto walking towards Claus

"Ah Naruto my boy, I'm doing fine and how about you and did you decide to skip school?" asked the old man

"Yea old man I didn't feel like going to school so I came to work," said Naruto

"My boy I have told you if you don't go to school you'll end up like me working in a ramen shop," said the old man Claus

"If I'll end up working in a ramen shop I'll be fine I love ramen," said Naruto

"My boy but you need an education," said the old man

"I know old man but I already know the stuff that they are teaching," said Naruto

Claus just sigh in defeat, "so how about I help you with the shop for the time being" said Naruto going in the shop and getting his apron on to work

**-6 hours later-**

Naruto was working when he saw two-people that he didn't want to meet, it was issei the pervert and Asia the nun, Naruto just cursed his luck

"Senpai what are you doing here I thought that you would be with Buchou," said issei been surprised that Naruto was working in the shop that they went into

"Yea not exactly a follower if her or any of this stuff, oh and you better not tell Rias about this shop or you are dead, shithead," said Naruto seriously

"Yes senpai I won't tell Rias Buchou," said issei

"Good so what do you two want to eat?" Asked Naruto getting himself ready

"I'll take miso," said issei

"I want shrimp ramen," said Asia

"Okay one miso ramen and shrimp ramen coming right up," said Naruto making the ramen and handing it to them. Issei and Asia ate the ramen and talked about stuff while Naruto was looking at them, 'it looks like the shithead found someone that he loves' thought Naruto with a smile

"Senpai, I know its boring but why don't you came to school all the time," asked issei curiously

"Oh it's because I got into a mess when I first came here," said Naruto

"What happened Naruto-san?" asked Asia

"When I first came to Kuoh I would usually get into a fight and the last one was even worse" said Naruto, "the last one happened after I was done with P.E in the locker rooms I was gang up by 5 guys that were trying to beat me so I fought back and we ended up fighting for a while but the things is that during our fight we ended up in the girls locker room.

**-2 years ago-**

We could see Naruto fighting 5 guys in a locker room, two guys were unconscious in the ground and one leaning onto a locker badly hurt and the 2 that were left were fighting Naruto. Naruto hit one in the head sending him toward a locker and knocking him out.

"You sure don't give up," said Naruto cleaning the blood from his mouth and putting his fist up to start fighting again, "bring it on," said Naruto. Naruto rushed toward the guy he was fighting and hitting him on the side of the head sending him toward a locker then Naruto grabbed his head and slammed it toward the locker opening the locker and knocking out the guy he was fighting and something fell from the locker and Naruto grabbed it, Naruto saw that it the thing was white, he brought it closer and saw that it was a bra, not just any bra, the bra was bigger the Tsunade's one. Then suddenly the door of the girls' locker room opened and there were the girls of the kendo club and the great 'Onee-sama' of Kuoh academy, Akeno Himejina then Naruto looked at the locker name and saw that it was Akeno's locker.

"Ara Ara~, Naruto-kun I didn't know that liked to steal bras, get in the girls locker room and beat up guys" said Akeno getting turn on by the way that the guys on the floor were beaten up, then the kendo club saw what Naruto had in his hand and started to get mad at him

"Girls it's not what it looks like," said Naruto putting his hand up and dropping the bra from his hand

"Get him, girls," said Katase and Murayama then the kendo club charged towards Naruto and attacked him

Then rumors started to spread all over the school that Naruto was a 'delinquent' how he beat up guys for fun and liked to steal girls underwear

**-Present-**

"Then after that, I stopped coming to school less because of the rumors and the guys that wanted to beat me up had increased more and it became too much of a hassle," said Naruto cleaning some dishes

"Wow senpai I didn't know that's what happened," said issei finishing his bowl of noodles

"Poor Naruto-san," said Asia whipping a tear way

"Not worry I'm used to the rumors," said Naruto remembering his childhood and how horrible it was

"Okay if you say so senpai come on Asia lets go," said issei getting up and paying the bill

"Hai Issei-san," said Asia getting up, "thank you Naruto-san for the noodles," said Asia leaving the shop with Issei

'Enjoy your date guys' thought Naruto getting the bowls from the counter and placing them in the sink to clean them and to go in the back of the shop to get his pipe to smoke a bit since there has been a lot of shit going on like the fact that he not only had to hold Kurama and his bijuu buddies and a fucking saber tooth tiger that is supposed to be the strongest being in this world, 'shit I really a smoke' thought Naruto as he went to the backroom for his pipe

-Sometime later that day-

Naruto had finished his shift in the ramen shop and was making his way home until Issei came rushing towards him, "senpai I need your help to save Asia" said Issei trying to catch his breath

"Calm down shithead, tell me what happened," said Naruto then issei proceeded to tell Naruto what happened

**-15 minute later-**

"So you're telling me that the winged chick that tried to kill us is the one who kidnapped Asia?" asked Naruto

"Yes senpai and they're going to remove her ability to heal any type of injury," said issei

"Where is it going to be" asked Naruto and getting mad at the mention of the fallen angel that he speared

"It's going to be in an abandoned church," said issei

"Okay let's go, shithead, I have some business with one of those fallen angels," said Naruto with an aura that was shaping into a black saber tooth with blue stripes

"Hai senpai," said issei and started to run to the abandoned church

-Several minutes later, close to the abandoned church-

Issei and Naruto were making their way to the abandoned church when they saw Kiba and Koneko were waiting for them, "what are you doing here Kiba, Koneko?" asked issei to the two standing figures in front of them

"We came here to help you," said Kiba

"We knew that you would get in trouble," said Koneko with a blank expression

"Thank you guys" issei thank the two people that were standing in front of him

"It's no problem," said Kiba and Koneko just nodded

"Ok let's go save Asia" declared issei and they started to charge towards the church

**-Abandon church-**

In the abandoned church we could see four fallen angels talking

"Kalawarnar is everything ready to extract the sacred gear from the nun?" asked Dohnaseek, the former angel and the guy Naruto fought but didn't finish the fight because Rias arrived at the scene and was postponed

"Yes Dohnaseek everything is ready," said the now name kalawarnar, kalawarnar is a buxom woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that obscures her right eye. Her attire consisted of a marron, trench coat-like top with wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving a view to her breast and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck

"Good Raynare you are the one who is going to extract the sacred gear," said Dohnaseek

"Okay I'll do it," said the now-named Raynare the one who tried to kill issei and Naruto but failed and was speared by Naruto. Raynare is an attractive young woman with violet eyes having a slender body. She has long silky black hair down her hips and possessed two black feathered wings, her attired consisted of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breast, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin lines straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots

"Good now Mittelt, you will stand guard in the back of the church with me," said Dohnaseek to the loli girl in their group

"it's good to be bored standing guard in the back" said the now-named Mittelt, Mittelt is blonde-haired girl with twin tail and blue eyes who was dressed in a gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded in the collar, white thigh socks, and black shoes. She also wears a large black bow on the top of her head

"And as for you Kalawarnar you will guard Raynare," said Dohnaseek give the order and left to stand guard in the back of the church

**-A few minutes later-**

Issei came bursting toward through the door breaking it in the process with Koneko, Kiba and Naruto behind him. "It looks like I was right to stay behind," said Dohnaseek steeping out of the shadow

"So we meet again," said Naruto steeping in front of Issei and the others

"So the little devil came to finish our fight," said Dohnaseek in an amused tone

"Senpai do you know this fallen angel," asked issei

"Yeah I got into a fight with him but didn't get finish it because rias came and interrupted the fight," said Naruto, "you three go on I'll take care of bird wings," said Naruto walking towards Dohnaseek

"But senpai are you sure that you can handle that guy?" asked issei

"Yea I can handle this guy, go on guys," said Naruto, Issei, Kiba and Koneko made their way around to get downstairs where Asia was held for the ritual. Naruto saw that they were out of reach from their fight, "Ok Dohnaseek let's finish our fight" said Naruto

"Alright devil lets settled the score," said Dohnaseek walking toward Naruto. Naruto dashed toward Dohnaseek and launching a punch toward Dohnaseek but he countered it with his fist making a shockwave go all over the church

"it looks like the devil has gotten stronger," said Dohnaseek feel the pressure from naruto's fist, "but it's not enough to beat me," said Dohnaseek applying more force on his fist and sending Naruto flying back

'Damn I guess he was holding back when we fought for the first time' thought Naruto getting up. "Is that all you got Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Dohnaseek

"I'm just getting started," said Naruto charging towards Dohnaseek

-With Issei and the others a few minutes later-

Kiba, Koneko, and issei come downstairs and they couldn't believe what they did to Asia, Asia what dressed in a white coat and pinned to a cross like Jesus Christ and around her were exorcist praying towards her like some kind of god. Staying in front of Asia was Raynare the fallen angel that took Asia way with a pair of rings in her hand that belongs to Asia, "you're too late Issei" said Raynare turning to look at the group of devils

"ASIA" shouted issei looking at the state of her friend, "if you came a bit sooner you would have seen her last breath," said Raynare

"Give those back to Asia," said issei pointing towards the pair of rings and activating his red gauntlet that transformed into the boosted gear and let out a shockwave

"it's too late issei she is already dead" said Raynare turning to look at Asia lifeless body with a sad look then looked at the pair of ring that was in her hand, 'I'm sorry little nun but your sacrifice won't go in vain' thought Raynare with a tear coming out of her right eye, she whipped the tear way and was about to fuse the rings with her when she felt an intimidating presences but it wasn't issei's intimidation, it was someone else and she knew who it was

'Oh god he is here' thought Raynare and started to tremble

-With Naruto and Dohnaseek moments earlier-

We could see Naruto all beaten up leaning in his right leg, "is that all you got Naruto Uzumaki just give up" asked Dohnaseek with not even a scratch on his body or face

"No, I will not give up I never go back on nindo," said Naruto getting up and launching a hit at Dohnaseek but was interrupted by a hit on the stomach and was sent flying towards the wall and collapsing on the floor

**-Mindscape-**

Naruto opened his eye and saw that he was in his mindscape

"_Hello, Rayleigh are you there_?" asked Naruto then a pair of dark blue eyes opened and steeped closer to Naruto

"_**It looks like you were knockout**_," said Rayleigh

"_Yea that's what it looks like_," said Naruto looking around

"_**Tell me Naruto Uzumaki, why do fight so hard**_?" said Rayleigh

"_Why I fight so hard_?" said Naruto in a low voice, '_I don't have my precious people in this world_' thought Naruto then remember Haku and the talked that they had and he fought so hard for Zabuza

"_I fight to protect people precious to me_," said Naruto looking Rayleigh's black-blue eyes

Rayleigh let out a grin at the answer his partner gave him, "_**very well Naruto Uzumaki, invoke your will power and let out**_" said Rayleigh

**-Outside of the mindscape-**

Dohnaseek looked at the body that was knockout in front of him then turned around to leave when suddenly he felt an intimating force pressed against him that made him kneel and turn around and eyes widen at the sight in front of him it was Naruto standing with his bangs shadowing his face, "so you're up again" struggle Dohnaseek to speak then Naruto lift his head and his eyes were orange with slits and then the saber tooth face that was behind Naruto let out a roar then a massive shockwave of intimidation whet through the whole church knocking out some of the strays but it wasn't noticed by Kiba or issei except for Koneko who felt like kneeling to someone and Raynare was scared shitless

"Dohnaseek this will be your last fight" said Naruto brought his fist up to his face and it started to get coated with armament Haki that reach to his elbow then Naruto disappear from Dohnaseek view and appearing from of the fallen angel and hitting him straight in the face sending him flying toward the wall and making a creator on it then a punch in a stomach making Dohnaseek cough blood and fall to his knees

"I told you that this one was your last fight," said Naruto in a cold tone and striking Dohnaseek in the heart killing him. Naruto wiped the blood of his hand the felt a premonition of the future and saw that issei was going to kill Raynare and beside her was the corpse of Kalawarnar, "shit I need to get there before that shithead does something he will regret" said Naruto starting to run towards Issei and the others

**-With Issei and the others-**

Issei had gotten mad at the thought of not being able to protect Asia and in the process his sacred gear active in response to his emotions reveling the boosted gear of Longinus one of the thirteen sacred gears strong enough to defeat a god, issei in his rage attack Raynare hitting her on the face sending her to the main hall and kalawarnar stepped in to protect but was hit in the face and send flying to a wall knocking her out, issei was about to deal the finishing blow but a hand stop him, he turned and look who it was and it was Naruto all beaten up and blooding

Issei snapping out of his rage issei notice that Naruto was badly injured, "senpai, what happened to you" asked issei to the beaten up Naruto

"That fallen angel was tough," said Naruto letting go of issei's hand, "don't kill her," said Naruto

"But senpai she killed Asia," said issei

"She was doing her job that's all," said Naruto walking toward her

"Hey, fallen angel are you there," said Naruto sitting next to her

"Yes I'm here" Raynare answered

"Why did you steal Asia's sacred gear?" asked Naruto

"Dohnaseek wanted the power to take over the Grigori" responded the fallen angel

"Why did you follow him?" asked Naruto

"Because he promised me that I would be turned back into an angel," she responded

"And the same goes for the other one?" asked Naruto pointing at kalawarnar who was getting up

"Yes the same goes for me" responded kalawarnar

"Okay now I'm starting to get the idea of what is happening," said Naruto when suddenly freed sellzen a stray exorcist and the one who attacked issei on his pact appeared out of nowhere

"I know that you two bitches were going to spill the beans about everything that's why I was sent here to kill you for talking" said freed with a maniac face and charged toward Raynare with a light sword in hand to kill but Naruto got in front of Raynare taking the hit for her, that's what Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, and Rias saw when they came to help issei because they were beating some stray that didn't fall unconscious

"Naruto-san"

"Naruto"

"Naruto-kun"

Said the people that saw that Naruto took the stabbing for the fallen angel, "why did you take the hit for me" said Raynare crying

"Hey don't cry tears don't look on your pretty face," said Naruto coughing some blood and making Raynare blush at the comment, Rias and Akeno rapidly rushed to Naruto side while Kiba and Koneko attacked freed

"Hey Naruto stay with us," said Akeno staring to apply some healing magic on Naruto

"Don't worry Akeno I'll be fine" said Naruto getting the blade out of the side of his abdomen

"No Naruto lie down your injured," said Akeno worrying about Naruto then suddenly his injuries started to heal in an abnormal rate

"See I told you," said Naruto mentally thanking Kurama for the rapid healing he has had since he was a child

"How is that possible" asked Akeno amazed at the rate of healing of Naruto

"I had since I was born I don't know why" lied Naruto, "Akeno go and help the other ill fine," said Naruto

"Are you sure Naruto-kun?" asked Akeno making sure, "yeah I'm fine," said Naruto, Akeno just nodded and went to check on the other and issei brought Asia dead body and everything went silent and Naruto looked towards Raynare and she knew what do. Raynare got up and walked towards Asia's dead body and placed the pair of rings on her chest and when back were Naruto was.

"I'm sorry Asia I couldn't protect you there is no way I can bring you back" cried issei holding Asia in this arms,

"I think this could be a way to bring her back" as Rias pulling out a chess piece that looked like a bishop

"Yeah, I had forgotten about that Buchou," said issei at the thought of reviving Asia as a devil. Rias processed to insert the chess place in Asia and it sunk meaning that it was accepted then Asia opened her eyes and was hugged by issei

"Asia I'm glad that it worked," said issei while hugging Asia

"Oh issei let me see your sacred gear," said Rias interest in what sacred gear his pawn has issei activated his sacred gear reviling that it was the boosted gear of Longinus

"Issei you have the boosted gear of Longinus," said Akeno, "one of the thirteen Longinus that is able to defeat gods" finished Rias, at the comment issei, started to feel cocky. As for Naruto, he had already left the abandoned church, 'Rias Gremory you have proven that this peerage thing is not being a slave' thought Naruto making his way home

* * *

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand done, review, follow and favorite

Klauz


	5. a new friend

A/N: Damn grammar is a bitch, I took long to post this chapter because school is getting in my ass and i had to focus more but I made this chapter longer than the others and also it has been one month(11 of September) since I posted chapter one and happy to see how much you guys favorite and follow my fanfic

(cough) this shit is getting sentimental let get this shit started Disclamaire, please

(harem list on the ended)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SHIT EXPECT MY OC**

* * *

"Normal"

'Thought'

"**Demonic/Bijuu voice"**

**'_Demonic/bijuu Thought'_**

Jutsu/magic attacks

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since Naruto and the occult research club went to rescue Asia but she died before issei or Naruto got there but was revived by rias as a reincarnated devil and became Rias's bishop. She also joined Kuoh academy as a second-year student and the occult research club and started to live with Issei and his family. As for Naruto nothing change but he started to go more often to school because he had attended the club meetings and talked more with Akeno and Rias and also went to give out fliers with issei and notice that issei had become a bit cocky after the church incident. Rias told him that they were going to be training him in how to use magic but he wasn't able to use any type of magic so rias asked Koneko to train him on hand to hand combat but Koneko was warry of Naruto because she can feel the same presence that she felt on the church that almost made her want to kneel to the presences, Naruto would train with Koneko from time to time because Koneko would have to go and do contracts. Also, Naruto started to train with Rayleigh on his armament and observatory Haki on his mindscape and as for his conqueror's Haki he would gather all of his will power and transform it into intimidation and letting it out into another object but he still wasn't able to control it properly.

**-Morning-**

Naruto was woken up by a knock on this front door, Naruto got up only wearing boxes and walked toward the door and opened, "hello, how many I help you" said Naruto half asleep not realizing who was in front of his door, the persons that was knocking on naruto's door were kalawarnar and Raynare how were blushing at the sight naruto's almost naked body, snapping out of his half-asleep state Naruto saw who was standing in front of him with a huge blush and suitcases on their hands, "what you guy doing here and did you find me?" asked Naruto

"Naruto-san, we are your new servants," said Raynare and kalawarnar just nodded

"Wait what would you mind explaining why the both of you are my servant," said Naruto

Raynare just nodded and proceeded to explain. "When you spared our life we when back to the Grigori and told the governor-general what happened and how you let us live, so he told us," said Raynare point at herself and at kalawarnar who was beside her, "that we indebted to you for spearing us, so we decide to become you, servants," said Raynare with a smile

"So you're telling me that you two became my servant because you were indebted to me is that right?" Said Naruto getting nods from both girls and just sigh, "Listen, girls, you don't own me nothing I just let the both of you because I didn't sense any deception" said Naruto standing in the doorway in underwear

"That's enough for the both of us," said Kalawarnar finally speaking, Naruto just sigh, '_it's too early and troublesome to argue with a girl' _thought Naruto. "Look I don't want any servants," said Naruto letting out a sigh

"But we own you our lives and we intend to pay you back even with our bodies," said Raynare

"Look in flatter that both of you girls want to repay me but being my servants is not the way," said Naruto crossing his arm and leaning in the doorway

"But that's the only thing that we can think of," said kalawarnar stepping forward

"Why don't we come inside and walk about because is getting kind of cold," said Naruto shivering and stepping aside to let the girls come inside his apartment

"Do you girls want something to drink?" asked Naruto going to his go room to get dressed

"No thanks," said Raynare taking a seat on the couch and looking around Naruto's apartment. Naruto's apartment wasn't too flashy and not too dull, it wasn't too big nor too small, it's perfect for a family of three with three-room, a kitchen and a dining room with a living room that had a couch with a coffee table in front of and a sofa on the other side and a TV that was on the other side of the room and only had one picture with 3 teenagers and one young man behind the teens

"I would like tea," said kalawarnar doing the same as Raynare. Naruto came out of his room fallibly dressed to the displeasure of the two fallen angels and he was wearing an orange t-shirt w and black shorts. He went to the fridge and grabbed a can of cola and a teapot to make the for kalawarnar, after the tea was done Naruto grabbed a cup for kalawarnar and place it on the coffee table and poured some tea for kalawarnar and gave it to her, she sipped the tea and couldn't help to mound at that taste of the tea, "this tea is delicious," said kalawarnar taking another sip of the tea

"Naruto-san…" Raynare didn't get to finish before being interrupted by Naruto, "Naruto is fine, I hate formability," said Naruto

"Ok Naruto," said Raynare not using formalities with Naruto

"I'm going, to be honest with you girls," said Naruto looking seriously at the fallen angels that were seating in the other side of him, "I don't like the idea of someone becoming a servant or slave for someone just because they own them something" Said Naruto remembering Haku's cause to become Zabuza's tool

"Yea, we neither like it but that's the only way to repay our debt to you Naruto," said kalawarnar putting the teacup on the table

"Okay I'll take you in but do not refer to me as your master," said naruto's taking a sip of his cola, both girls nodded. "Okay you two go pick an empty room and get settled I have to get ready for school," said Naruto walking to his room and closing the door

**-A few minutes later-**

Naruto came out of the bathroom dressed in the Kuoh academy black blazer with a dark orange underneath, black pants and black with orange shoes. The blonde-haired teen went to the kitchen to get a can of cola to drink in the way to Kuoh and saw that Raynare and Kalawarnar were in the kitchen doing something. "Naruto do you take a bento to school?" asked Raynare

"No, I buy lunch at the cafeteria," said Naruto grabbing his can of cola and opening it and taking a drink from it

"Oh good," said Raynare clapping her hands together, "then is good that we made this," said Kalawarnar handing a bento box to Naruto

"You girls made me this?" asked Naruto looking at the bento in his hands

"Yes we did" answered Raynare with a smile

"Thank you, girls," said Naruto with is fox grind making the fallen angels blush. "Okay I'm off, take off the house for me," said Naruto closing the front door making the girls sigh

**-A few minutes later front gate of Kuoh-**

Naruto was walking to his classroom to go and take a nap but in this way to his classroom he saw Rias and Akeno how waved at his and he waved back at them and kept walking to his classroom he saw Souna standing next to his desk waiting for him

"Good morning Souna-chan, how is your morning," said Naruto taking a seat on his chair

"Good morning Naruto-kun, it's been going fine," said Souna adjusting her glass

"Oh that's good to know," said Naruto getting in position to nap

"Naruto-kun, you haven't been to school in 3 days, would you mind explain yourself," Asked Souna but she was too late because Naruto had already dozed off

"Dammit Naruto," said Souna walking back to her desk because the teacher had just walked in to started the lesson

**-Lunchtime-**

Naruto was woken up by Souna to tell him that it was lunch, he got up to go buy lunch but remember the bento that Raynare and Kalawarnar made for him. So he went to get it from his bag and opened to eat

"Naruto-kun, did you made that bento?" asked Souna kind of curious

"No, a friend make to me" answer Naruto made Souna and Akeno feel made for some reason

"Uh a friend?" asked Souna with an irritated tone

"Yup a friend," said Naruto finishing his bento and taking out a can of cola totally obvious of the K.I that was being released by Souna and Akeno. "Well ladies, I must excuse myself," said Naruto putting his bento away and putting his bag over his shoulder

"Wait, you're leaving? But were still in school hours" said Souna snapping out of her mad state

"Yea, I got things to take care of," said Naruto, "oh if you need me I'll be in the ORC room," said Naruto walking to the door when he bumped into Rias who was walking into his classroom with her bento box on hand

"Oh, hi Rias," said Naruto getting the bento box that Rias dropped and handing it back

"Oh good afternoon Naruto," said rias getting the bento box that is handing to her

"Sorry for that, well ladies I'm off," said Naruto walking to the door

"Where are you going Naruto?" asked Rias

"To the ORC room to take care of something" answered Naruto letting the classroom

"Something to do in then ORC room um," said Rias in a low voice

"What took you so long?" asked Souna cleaning her mouth

"Oh I got caught in something," said Rias taking a seat in naruto's desk, "Let's eat before lunch is over," said Rias opening her bento

**-ORC room-**

Naruto opened the doors of the clue room and took a seat on the couch think of what happened in the morning, having two fallen angels living with him. 'I need a break' thought Naruto leaning down on the couch and taking a nap but he did see that Koneko was coming in the room and saw him sleeping on the couch and walked towards him and picked up the scent of animals but the strongest scent was one of a fox and a tiger. Her first thoughts were, 'is Naruto-san a Youkai? because the foxes are in the youkai faction but he also did have the scent of a tiger and other beings. Koneko got close to him and felt a pulse come from naruto's stomach, she lifted naruto's shirt revealing his hard abs making the girl blush then she noticed that in his stomach was some type of seal, and she went to touch it and felt a pull and Naruto waking up and grabbing her hand and slamming her to the ground and in instinct tried to grab a kunai knife from this pocket. Snapping out of his instinctual state, Naruto3 realized the position he was on and on top of. Naruto was on top of Koneko and holding her hand against her chest and touching her breast at the same time. Naruto that Koneko was blushing madly

"Um, Koneko are you okay?" said Naruto getting up from Koneko, The petite girl didn't answer because she was too embarrassed to answer. "Sorry about that, it was on instinct," said Naruto offering his hand to Koneko

"It's okay, don't worry," said Koneko accepting Naruto's hand and getting up. "Naruto what is that mark you have in your stomach," said Koneko and blush remembering naruto's chiseled abs

"So did see it," said Naruto seating on the couch receiving a nod as a response, Naruto just sigh and motiving for Koneko to take a seat next to him. "Koneko I'm not from this world," said Naruto looking straight

"What do you meaning Naruto-san?" asked Koneko looking at him curiously

"That what it exactly means, I'm not from this world," said Naruto

"Would mind explaining?" said Koneko growing more curious Naruto just nodded in response. "I'm from a world where humans can use chakra and some people Senjutsu in their everyday life" said Naruto remembering his times in the elemental nation. "one night a nine-tailed fox attacked my village and destroying everything in its path but the Hokage the guy that was in charge of the village decide to seal that beast in the body of a newly born baby to save the village from the rampaging beast" said Naruto, "and the newly born child was me". Koneko was wide-eyed at the revelation that Naruto had a nine-tailed fox sealed inside of him. "I was beaten every day by the villager because they thought that I was the fox," said Naruto remembering the horrible childhood he had

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Koneko with a sad face

"Don't worry Koneko," said Naruto with a grind and patting Koneko's head making the petite girl purr. Koneko remember that Naruto said that they could use chakra and senjutsu, "Naruto did you said that where you come from people could use chakra and senjutsu?" asked Koneko with a bit of fear that the mention of senjutsu

"Almost everybody from where I come from can use chakra but only a few could use senjutsu," said Naruto

"Can you use senjutsu?" asked Koneko with a frightening tone and fearing the answered

"Yea I could use it but my chakra coils are damage" answered Naruto remembering ma and pa, Koneko just tensed when she heard the answered

"Would you lose your senses in when you used senjutsu?" asked Koneko hoping that Naruto wouldn't lose his sense

"Lose my senses? What do you mean Koneko" asked Naruto

"When people use senjutsu they would lose their sense and go crazy" answer Koneko

"No, I wouldn't lose my sense" answered Naruto a bit confused, "The only side effect it had was if you weren't a master at it you would get feature form the animal that taught it to you or would turn into a statue is you didn't balance it well" said Naruto rubbing his chin. Naruto got up from the couch and sat on the floor in a crossed-legged position and putting his fist together in the center of his stomach trying to feel the Naruto in this world, Koneko was looking at Naruto with a curious and confused face. Naruto felt that the nature in this world was corrupted and full of evil and it made Naruto grid his teeth, 'this world is full of evil and corruption but is nothing that I can handle' thought Naruto purring the natural energy and absorbing it entering sage mode, then Naruto opened his eyes revealing his eyes and his eyes were similar to a toad's eyes and orange tints appeared around naruto's eyes. Koneko trembled in fear of seeing Naruto entering sage. Naruto sensing the fear coming from Koneko he spoke, "relax Koneko I'm not going to lose my sanity" reassured Naruto to Koneko to ease her fear

"How haven't you loses your sanity?" asked Koneko with fear in her tone, Naruto just smirked making Koneko to take a step back, "it's easy for a senjutsu master like me" said Naruto turned around to face Koneko giving Koneko a view to his eyes that had changed when he entered saga mode

"Naruto your eye," said Koneko still fearful of senjutsu

"Oh this," said Naruto pointing to his eyes, "that is a sign that I entered sage mode and depending on the animal that taught to you will have a feature that shows that you're a saga," said Naruto. "As for me, I get toad eyes and pigment around my eyes since I'm a sage from mount Myoboku," said the blonde walking towards Koneko and patting her head getting a purr out of the petite girl

"Are you sure that you're still sane?" said Koneko with a worry tone, Naruto just look at her and gave her a foxy grind, "relax Koneko I'm still sane if I weren't a sage master I would have gone insane by now" said Naruto reassuring the white-haired girl and ruffing Koneko's hair getting a pout from the petite girl. Naruto just chuckle and went to seat on the couch and releasing the natural energy turning his eyes back to those ocean blue orbs

"The natural energy of this world is corrupted and full of evil that's why senjutsu users lose their sanity," said Naruto with a frown, Koneko went to take a seat next to him

"How did you damage your chakra coils?" said Koneko a bit curious

"I was in a battle with a goddess, 'the mother of all chakra," said Naruto making Koneko go wide eye at the mention of Naruto fighting a goddess, "I was fighting her for 3 days straight because I was trying to seal her to save my world, at the end I manage but there was an explosion of energy that caused a rift in time and space and sucked me in, I was in total darkness and I passed out from the battle then next thing I knew I was thrown from the sky and crashed in to a forest and wasn't able to use my chakra anymore" said Naruto leaning his head back. Koneko just looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Oh well and don't tell nobody what I have told you," said Naruto with a serious face Koneko just nodded

"Are you going to stay here?" asked Koneko

"Yea I'm going to take a nap," said Naruto putting his legs in the other side of the couch and drifting off to sleep, Koneko just stood for a minute watching Naruto the walk out of the club room

** -2 hours later-**

Rias and Akeno walked in the club room and saw that some legs were hanging from the side of the couch and went to see who was on the couch, Rias and Akeno got closer and saw that it was Naruto soundly sleeping on the couch without care. Akeno smiled seeing Naruto sleeping_, 'he looks cuter when he is asleep'_ thought Akeno pulling out her phone and taking a picture to show Souna later.

"It looks like Kitsune-kun fell asleep," said Akeno walking towards Naruto and kneeling down to his level and caressing his golden hair

"So he was here napping," said Rias looking at here queen then toward Naruto, '_he is cute when he is sleeping'_ thought Rias with a small blush

"Should we wake him up?" asked the raven-haired looking at her king

"is much I don't want to but we have to everybody will be here any minute" said rias kneeling next to Akeno and started to lightly shake Naruto to wake him up, "Naruto wake up the club activities are about to start," said Rias shaking Naruto, Naruto was starting to wake and opened his eyes and saw that two persons from him

"Am I die because I can see two angels?" said Naruto half-asleep seeing blurry and causing the girls to blush at the compliment, regaining her posture Rias cuffed on her hand to hide the blush, "Naruto you're not dead, it's me Rias and Akeno and get up school hours are over, club activities are about to start" said Rias get up and walking to her desk

"Oh my bad, I needed that nap," said Naruto yawning and stretching making Akeno smile at his laid-back attitude

"It's okay Naruto," said Rias seating on her chair to wait for the other

"Would you something to drink Kitsune-kun?" asked Akeno still kneeling next to Naruto

"Yea, some tea would be nice Akeno-Chan," said Naruto seating up, Akeno smiled and got up and went to the next room to prepare the tea for Naruto, the door opened and through it came Koneko with Kiba.

"Good afternoon Naruto-san, Buchou" greeted Kiba to Naruto and Rias

"Hey" greeted Naruto still half asleep

"Oh, hi Kiba, Koneko," said Rias pulling some paper out of the drawer, Koneko just nodded and went to seat in her usual spot were Naruto is seating. Akeno came out from the next room with a tray of tea and some snacks, she served some tea to Naruto who was leaning his head back with his eyes closed

"Naruto-kun here is your tea," said Akeno putting the cup of tea in the table that was in front of him

"Thank you Akeno," said Naruto rubbing the sides of his temples, Akeno saw that and worried a bit, "are you okay Naruto-kun," asked Akeno making Koneko look at him too

"Yea I'm okay Akeno," said Naruto still rubbing his temples

"You're not okay," said Koneko looking at Naruto intently

"It's just a headache, don't worry girls" reassured Naruto to the girls and the truth was that every time he trained in Haki with Rayleigh he would get a headache after it

"Ok if you say so," said Akeno still worry about Naruto and Koneko just nodded, then Issei and Asia came through the door making naruto's headache even worse

"Hey guy," said Issei taking a seat on the other couch, "what are going to do today Buchou?" asked Issei

"Since today is a full moon it's perfect to get the three of you a familiar," said Rias

"A familiar?" said Issei a bit confused

"yea, a familiar is a major part of being a devil, when you need them there going to be there to back you up" said rias as she summons a bat then Akeno summoned hers and a green nip came Then there was a knock on the door, "come in" answered Akeno and through the door came the student council

"Sorry to interrupt," said Souna with the student council behind her

"Wow what she is doing her," said issei

"Issei who are these people?" asked Asia

"The one in the middle is Souna Shitori, the student council president and the girl with glasses right behind her is Tsubaki Shira. It looks like they brought the rest of the council with them" answered issei in a low a voice that only Asia and he could hear

"Hello Souna, what can I do for you?" asked Rias

"Nothing, I just wanted to congratulate you for increasing your number of servants," said Souna, Naruto was to occupied with his headache to see who came into the club room

Hold on, how she know about that?" asked issei

"Her real name is Sona Sitri, and she is not just the student council president, she's the next head of the house of Sitri, a big devil family" answered Akeno

"Wait are you saying that there is more devil in the school," said issei surprised

" Rias, I'm hurt to find out you didn't tell your little servant about us, but I supposed if you didn't trust him with inside info, then he must not be worth the time to you huh?" said the only male in the council

It's considered bad form to get involved in the affairs of others household, Saji, it's only natural that Rias help this back" said Souna

"I know you, you're the guy from 2-C who was just elected student council clerk, right? I think I might have voted for this guy" said issei recognizing the male in the student council

"Saji Genshiro, my pawn," said the raven-haired president introducing this piece

"This is my pawn Issei Hyodo and my bishop Asia Argento and the guy that is laying on the couch is Naruto Uzumaki my special piece," said Rias doing the same and making Souna look at the couch and seeing Naruto rubbing his temples

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" said Souna rushing toward Naruto

"Huh?" said Naruto turning around seeing Souna running towards him, "Souna-chan," said Naruto holding his head

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" asked Souna kneeling in front of him

"Yea just a headache" answered Naruto rubbing his temples

"Are you sure Naruto-kun?" asked the student council president worriedly

"Yea I'm fine just need to laid down for a bit," said Naruto

"Okay if you say so then lay your head on my legs," said Souna blushing and seating in the couch next to him

"Are you sure Souna-chan?" asked the blonde

"Yea I don't mind Naruto-kun, if it's with you I'm fine with it," said Souna and saying the last part to herself, Naruto just nodded and laid his head on her legs on felt that he headache had eased a bit and closed his eyes to relax a bit. Souna just smiled and played with his hair. Rias, Koneko and the student council except for Saji who was arguing with Issei, Akeno was smiling. Were wide-eyed that site that they were seeing, Souna Shitori one of the most strict girls in Kuoh Academy is giving a lap pillow to Naruto Uzumaki the delinquent of Kuoh academy. Meanwhile, Issei and Saji were arguing because Saji said that he was stronger than issei

"I took up to four pieces," said Saji putting four fingers up

"I took eight," said Issei cockily

"You motherfu….."Saji trailed off when he saw Asia standing behind Issei and went to grab her hand, "am I dead because I'm seeing angels, hello my name is Saji Genshiro and who might you be" said Saji then issei came and grabbed his hands off Asia and squeezes then hard

"If you tried something on Asia ill slice off your balls," said issei with gridded teeth and squeezing harder than Saji pulled his off from issei and squeezed issei's hand too

"Oh yea, you think devil boy because I'm going to get my familiar today and became a full-fleshed devil," said Saji squeezing issei's hands and snapping rias from her shock state

"Now I remember what I was doing," said Rias and cuffing on her hand and getting everybody's attention except for Naruto who was fading to sleep in Souna's lap

"Sona are you going to get your familiars?" asked Rias, Sona just nodded trying not to wake up Naruto who was sleeping

"I was going to take my peerage to get their familiars," said Rias

"So how are we going to figure out who does to get them familiars?" asked Akeno?

"How about a game?" said Rias?

"Surely not asking for a rating game?" said Sona getting naruto's head from her legs and putting it on the couch since he already had dozed off to the land of dreams

"No, we won't get permission, I was talking about a sport," said rias

"Sure," said Sona

**-One game later-**

Koneko was holding two broken rackets from the tennis game that Rias and Sona had, "it looks like a tied," said Koneko

"So who are they going to solve this?" asked Kiba

"They're having a meeting to find a way to solve this," said Koneko putting the tennis rackets away than the door opened and through it came Rias and Akeno

"We're going to having a dodge ball game," said Rias and everybody nodded

"Buchou do we wake him up?" asked Koneko pointing towards the couch was Naruto is sleeping

"No, that headache didn't look good," said Rias and Koneko just nodded then they left to go and have the game with Sona

**-One game of dodgeball later and issei crying for his one eye snake later-**

Naruto woke up feeling better and the headache was gone, he sits up to see that he alone in the clubroom then the door crack open then the members came through the door in with tared tracksuit

"Oh Naruto-kun your awake, how you feeling?" asked Akeno

"I'm feeling better Akeno," said Naruto potting his neck

"That's good," said Akeno

"What happened to you guy?" asked Naruto seeing the state that they were dressed

"Well, we had a dodgeball game to decide with peerage was going to go to get there familiar," said Akeno walking to the closet where there were clothes and handing some to the rest

"What, why did you woke me up Akeno," said Naruto

"Koneko asked Rias we should wake you up but Rias said not to," said Akeno getting the tray of tea, "and besides that headache didn't look good and after you fell asleep so soundly in Souna's lap," said the raven-haired girl with a smile

"I won't lie that nap was one of the best ones I had in years," said Naruto stretching

"That's good to know I'll tell Souna later," said Akeno with a smile and Naruto just shrug

"Would you like some tea?" asked Akeno

"Yea, I'm really thirsty," said Naruto getting the teacup and handing it to Akeno. While Akeno serves Naruto some tea he looks around to see that ever one was in there usual spots. Koneko was seating next to him munching on chocolate, Issei and Asia were in front of Naruto seating in the couch talking normally and Kiba was standing in the corner like the usual

"Akeno who won the game?' asked Naruto curiously

"We won the match," said the vice-president of the club while giving Naruto his teacup back refiled

"So we're going to get our familiars right now?" asked Naruto

"Yes, we're just waiting for Rias to get everything set up," said Akeno, Naruto just nodded and took a sip of his teacup

**-A few minutes later-**

Rias had everything set up to go to the familiar forest to get her peerage their familiar

"Alright guys let got to the familiar forest," said Rias forming a magic circle under her big enough to fit her peerage

**-Familiar forest-**

Naruto and the rest of the peerage arrive at the familiar forest

"Okay guys this is the familiar forest and where is he, he should be here any second," said rias looking for someone then they heard something on a three and standing there was a grown man with a yellow shirt and blue shorts with a cap

"Hello I'm the familiar master and I'm here to help you find you're familiar," said the familiar master, so what kind of familiar you guys are looking for? There are defensive, hand to hand combat, and there are ones that are good with magic so which one?" asked the familiar master

"Are they any with big boobs and sexy bodies?" asked issei

"Kid a familiar is very important," said the master, while issei and the familiar master was discussing Naruto was looking around feeling nostalgic seeing so many tall trees like in Konoha

"Alright I'll see you guys later, I'm going to take a look around," said Naruto walking off to the tree

"Hey kid its dangers in there," said the master run towards Naruto to stop him but the familiar master was stopped by Koneko, "don't worry he'll be fine," said Koneko with an emotionless face

"If you say so kid," Said the familiar master, "alright let's get started"

**-With Naruto-**

It had been ten minutes since Naruto left the group to go and explore the forest to find his familiar, Naruto was walking around the forest having a nostalgic smile on his face remembering the time he would wander off to the forest of Konoha. Naruto was walking peacefully then he heard a noise coming from the blush and suddenly a green hound came out the blush growling at Naruto

"ah hound huh, would you like to form a contact with me?" asked Naruto looking at the green hound in front of him and got growl from the hound, "I guess that a no" said Naruto the suddenly the hound jumped to attack him but tackled by a saber tooth tiger, the saber tooth tiger was a black with blue stripes and blue eyes with slits, it standing in front of Naruto like he was guarding him and growling at the hound, the hound got up and charges toward the saber tooth tiger but the saber tooth tiger didn't wait for any second to attack him, the tiger went straight for the neck of the hound but missed because of the hound jump to the side before getting bitten by the saber tooth tiger. The hound charged towards the tiger to attack him but the hound stopped because it sensed something stronger and intimidating and at the moment the hound was slashed in the eye by the tiger. The hound ran away whimpering into the blushes, the sabertooth turned around and look at Naruto

**"You have a familiar presence,"** said a feminine voice and Naruto look around to find the source of the voice then he looks at the saber tooth in front of him

"Are you the one who is speaking?" asked Naruto looking at the saber tooth tiger, the tiger just nodded.

"What do you mean by saying that I smell familiar?" asked Naruto

**"You have the same presences as someone I just to know,"** said the tiger

"And who is that someone?" asked Naruto

**"The Supreme King,"** said the tiger shocking Naruto

'Rayleigh do you know this tiger?" asked mentally Naruto to Rayleigh

**_'Yes I do know her'_** responded Rayleigh back_, **'she was my right hand'**_ said Rayleigh

"You mean Rayleigh, the supreme, the conqueror?" asked Naruto

**"How do you know that name?"** asked the tiger getting her guard back

"I know him because he's inside me" responded Naruto surprising the right hand of the conqueror

**"That can't be true you're lying,"** said the saber tooth tiger getting to attack

**_'Naruto, flared your presence a bit'_** said Rayleigh getting a nodded from Naruto. The saber-tooth tiger was about to attack Naruto when she felt an intimidating presence coming from Naruto and the aura that was coming out of Naruto which was forming a saber tooth tiger's head

**"It can't be true it is true,"** said the tiger walking backward

Naruto stops his presence and looked at the saber tooth tiger, "do you believe me now?" asked Naruto

**"Yes I do"** responded the tiger

"Good," said Naruto nodding

**"I'm assuming that you are a devil and that you are looking for a familiar?"** said the saber tooth tiger, Naruto just nodded

**"Would you allow me to be your familiar?"** said the tiger bowing down

"And would you want to be my familiar?" asked Naruto curiously

**"You are the destine one to bring peace to this world and you have my master inside you so that makes you my master,"** said the saber tooth tiger

"That doesn't mean that you have to be my familiar," said the blonde

**"I know but I want to help you and you're kind of interesting,"** said the tiger

"If that's what you want then fine but first tell me what abilities you have?" said Naruto

**"I have the power of darkness,"** said the tiger dissolving into a dark substance and disappear and reappearing out of naruto's shadow

"Um that's interesting," said Naruto rubbing his chin

**"I'm also fast and agile,"** said the tiger dashing toward a tree and appearing in one of the branches, Naruto whistled

"But before we form the contract tell me do you have a name?" said Naruto kneeling down

**"Yes, I do, it's Yami,"** said the now-named Yami

"Well Yami it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Naruto Uzumaki," said the whisked blonde then Naruto proceeded to form the contract

**-With Rias and the other-**

Rias and her peerage had found a familiar for Asia, it was a baby spite dragon with blue diamond-like scales and a small pair of wings. As for issei, unfortunately, he didn't find a suitable familiar. Right now they were waiting for Naruto

"Where is he?" said Rias a bit worry for Naruto

"He'll be here Rias," said Akeno when they heard a noise from the branches above them, it was Naruto

"Naruto you're here, are you okay, did you find a familiar?" asked rias bombarding Naruto with questions, Naruto jump down from the branch into the ground

"yes I found a familiar, Yami would you come out please," said Naruto and from his shadow blue eyes with slits opened and from the shadow came out a black saber tooth with blue growling strips and it was 3 feet tall, "I want you guy to meet Yami" said Naruto introducing his familiar. Rias was going to check if Naruto was injured, she started to walk close to Naruto when she stopped because of Yami who was growling at her

"Now, now Yami-chan be nice to them," said Naruto kneeling to pat Yami's head

"That can't be possible," said the familiar master surprised

"What can't be possible," asked Rias

"His kid was able to form a contract with a black saber tooth, then only one in this forest and the one that I haven't been able to get close to," said the master

"What so special about this black saber tooth?" said Akeno

"the black saber tooth tigers are one of the most dangerous animals and have to power of darkness and to make a contract with them you have to be worthy of it" answered the familiar master

"Wow I did know that," said Akeno amazed that the new revelation

"Well guy the sun is almost up, we have to go," said rias forming a transportation circle and everyone nodded and Yami went back to naruto's shadow

**-ORC room-**

Naruto and the rest reappeared in the club after their familiar, it was alright morning and there were a few hours left before school begins

"Well I'll see you guy in school," said Naruto walking to the door

"You're leaving but school started in a few hours," said Rias

"Yea, I need to take care of some stuff and to take a bath," said Naruto opening the door"

"Alright then we'll see you in school," said Rias, Naruto nodded and left the club room to go to his apartment

**-Naruto's apartment-**

"Kalawarnar have you seen Naruto-kun?" asked Raynare concern for Naruto since he didn't go home to sleep

"No Raynare, did he come back last night?" asked Kalawarnar looking at her fallen friend looking concern for the whisked blond that saved them

"No" answered Raynare passing back and for

"Relax Raynare hell come back today," said Kalawarnar to calm her friend down

"I know but I'm still worried," said Raynare showing worry in her tone

"Tell me something Raynare, do you like Naruto?" asked Kalawarnar with a serious tone

Raynare stops pacing back and for and looks at Kalawarnar dead in the eye, "I have fallen for Naruto" said Raynare. "And do lie you like him too," said the raven-haired fallen angel. Kalawarnar was in deep thought for a few minutes searching deep inside herself to find if she did love him. A few minutes passed since Raynare asked Kalawarnar if she did love Naruto, kalawarnar was still deep in thought when she remembers how Naruto saved Raynare from getting killed by Issei and let them live

"I do love him," said Kalawarnar with her face looking to the ground

"I knew it, I could see it in your eyes," said Raynare, "so how are we going to figure out who is going to be naruto's girlfriend," said Raynare. "Because I love him too"

"From what I have seen from Naruto now, he doesn't have that much in him," said Kalawarner rubbing her chin

"Yea I have noticed that too, he seem dead from the inside and puts a mask in front of others," said Raynare

"We can share him and give him love the both of us," said Kalawarner hoping that Raynare would agree

"Yea we can do that we don't know if he likes us," said Raynare in a sad tone

"We can start to give him some love and well find out if he like us" suggested Kalawarner"

"Yea we can do that," said Raynare with a smile and sat in the couch with Kalawarner and they started to talk about Naruto

**-With Naruto and Yami-**

Naruto was talking to his apartment and mentally talking to Yami

_'Can you use your darkness to teleport us somewhere?'_ mentally asked Naruto

**_'Yes I can but I need to know where it is'_** answered Yami

'But if I know where it is can you go?' asked Naruto

**_'I think that will work'_** said the black saber tooth

_'let's try it'_ said Naruto mentally showing Yami where he wanted to go, Yami turned her body and naruto's into darkness and subsided into the darkness and next thing they knew they were in front of was Naruto wanted to go

_'I guess it worked Yami'_ said Naruto

**_'Yes Naruto-sama'_** responded the saber tooth tiger

'Yea and don't call me naruto-sama just call me Naruto' said the blonde

'Yes Naruto' said the black tiger

Naruto and Yami were standing in front of naruto's apartment. Naruto went to open the door and was greeted by a sleeping Raynare and Kalawarner in the couch, Naruto just smiled and shook his head

"You girls were waiting for me the whole night," said Naruto going to his room and grabbed a blanket for the sleeping girls

**"Naruto who are these girls?"** asked Yami coming out of naruto's shadow

"There fallen angels that I saved," said Naruto covering the girls with the blanket

**"Okay, Naruto," **said the tiger seating behind Naruto, Naruto went to put his bag on the table and went to his room to take a nap

**"Naruto, are you going to sleep?"** asked Yami behind Naruto

"I'm going to take a nap, are going to join me?" asked Naruto pulling up the cover

**"I thought you said that you were going to school later,"** said Yami tilting her head to the side

"Yea but I need to sleep, so are going to join me?" said Naruto getting in bed and coving himself, Yami got in Naruto bed to sleep next to him

**-A few hours later-**

Naruto woke up from his "nap". He looked down to see that Yami was sleeping next to him soundly, Naruto just smiled and left the bed as quietly as he could. The blonde went to take a bath and get ready. Naruto came out of the bathroom after taking a shower and went to get this uniform which was the black blazer and the black paints, he got dressed and went to the living to see that Raynare and Kalawarner weren't sleeping on the couch

"Naruto-kun you came back," said a voice tacking Naruto to the ground, Naruto just groan from the sudden tackle and looked down to see a crying Raynare

"Raynare what's wrong," said Naruto looking at the crying fallen angel

"You didn't come home yesterday Kalawarner and I were worry sick for you," said the fallen angel crying

"Sorry for worrying you," said Naruto whipping the tears away from her face, "I was doing some things and it took me all night to finish," said Naruto patting her head

"It's okay Naruto," said Raynare getting off from Naruto

"Ok and by the way the bento was good thank girls," said Naruto with a smile making the raven-haired girl to blush

"Were is Kalawarner?" said Naruto noticing that the blue-haired fallen angel wasn't there

"She went out to get groceries because the fridge was almost empty," said Raynare offering a hand to Naruto

"Crap I forgot to go grocery shopping," said Naruto accepting the hand and getting up, "I need to thank her for going grocery shopping," said the blonde

"Don't worry about it she did it out of her own will" said the fallen angel

"Yea but is my responsibility as the house owner," said Naruto walking to the dining room and pulling out a chair from the table and taking a seat

"I guess that true," said Raynare taking a seat in front of Naruto

"What time is it?" asked Naruto

"It's 8:30," said Raynare

"Oh crap, I'm late to class oh well," said Naruto

"Are you going to school?" asked the fallen angel

"Yea but later," said the blonde-haired male

"Alright let me make up a bento," said Raynare getting up and making her way to the kitchen

"Thank that greatly appreciated," said Naruto

Meanwhile, in naruto's room, Yami was waking up from her "nap" with her master, Yami notice that her master wasn't in bed so she decide to go and look for him. She left naruto's room and walked into the living room and saw that the front door was opening and saw that one of the fallen angels that were staying in her master's house was coming in.

Kalawarner was coming from grocery shopping because naruto's fridge was almost empty so she decide to go shopping for food and was making her way in when she saw that a black tiger was in the living room and in her instinct she made a light spear and threw it at the tiger in front of her.

Naruto was talking with Raynare in the living room when he heard a crash and got up and ran to were the sound come front and saw that it was Kalawarner fighting Yami in the living room, Naruto gets in the middle of them grabbed Kalawarner by the hand and pushed her towards the ground and as for Yami he grabbed her by the neck and send her towards his shadow

"Are you two done fight?" said Naruto standing in the middle, Kalawarner looked up to see that Naruto with the light spear in his hand burning it and scratch from the tiger. Raynare come after the noise to see that Naruto was holding the light spear in this hand and getting burned with Kalawarner on the ground

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" asked Raynare running towards Naruto to check on him

"Yea I'm fine it's just a little burn," said Naruto crushing the light spear

"I'm sorry Naruto," said the blue-haired fallen angel looking down

**"I'm sorry, master,"** said the saber tooth tiger coming out of naruto's shadow surprising the fallen angels

"Don't worry you two?" said Naruto kneeling and patting the tiger and the fallen angel

"Naruto who is this tiger?" asked Kalawarner looking at the tiger that was standing in front of Naruto

"Oh I forgot to introduce you guy to my familiar," said Naruto standing up, "this is Yami a Black saber tooth tiger," said the blonde shocking the fallen angels

"You mean a black saber tooth tiger one of the hardest to form a contract," said Kalawarner in shock, Naruto just nodded and proceeded to tell them how he meets Yami in the familiar forest

**-A few minutes later-**

"And that's how I meet Yami," said Naruto after telling the girls how he formed a contract with one of the strongest animals in the familiar forest, Kalawarner was looking down because she hurt Naruto with the light spear. Naruto noticed that Kalawarner was a bit sad

"I'm okay Kalawarner," said Naruto

"But I harmed you," said Kalawarner

"Don't worry I'm alright I'm all healing up" said Naruto raising his hand up to show that the burns were gone, Kalawarner didn't say anything so Naruto got in front of her and lifted her face up to see that she was crying. Naruto whipped the tears away from her face and just smiled, "tears don't look good in your pretty face" said Naruto making the blue-haired blush at the compliment. Naruto saw the time and he had to go to school

"Girls I need to school I'll see you guys late," said Naruto grabbing the bento box that was in the table ran out of the apartment

**-Kuoh academy- **

Naruto was running toward his classroom when he heard Yami

**_'I'm sorry master'_** said Yami in a sad tone

_'Don't worry Yami the scratch that you gave is gone and the girls didn't see it so you don't need to be sad'_ mentally said Naruto opening the door to his classroom and walking in like it was nothing

**_'But I hurt you but my duty was to assist you or to protect you but intended I harm you'_** said Yami

_'Yami you don't need to beat you self-up that much is was a simple scratch and don't argue with me, end of the conversation'_ said Naruto

**_ 'Ok Naruto'_** said the tiger from his shadow, Naruto just nodded and to sleep in class

**-Lunchtime-**

"Naruto wake up," said a voice waking up Naruto from his dream and saw that it was Souna

"Oh hi Souna-chan or you want me to call you Sona-chan?" said Naruto with a smirk

"So you heard everything," said Souna pulling a desk and setting it next to naruto's desk

"Only that you were the next head of the house of Sitri and after that, the headache came back in full force," said Naruto pulling out his bento box and started to eat

"How is your head?" asked Sona opening her bento

"It' feels better now," said Naruto, Souna just nodded. "And thanks for the lap pillow," said the blonde making the student council president to furiously blush

"Ara Ara, I would of give you a lap pillow if asked for it Naruto-kun," said Akeno walking toward them

"Oh hi Akeno," said Naruto, "I'll take you in your offer in another day," said Naruto finishing his bento, Akeno just smile

"How you feeling Naruto-kun," asked Akeno putting a desk in front of naruto's desk

"Good" answered Naruto putting his bento box away

"Aww you guys started eating without me," said Rias coming in from the door

"Your late again Rias," said Sona

"Yea I know," said Rias pulling a desk to set it next Akeno's

Lunch for them went normal they just talked about stuff then lunch ended and they went back to their class

**-After school in the ORC room- **

School had ended and Naruto was seating in the couch with Koneko next to him eating her snacks

"What are we going to do today Rias" ask Naruto

"We're going to train you more," said Rias

"Well I'll see you guy tomorrow I have to go to work," said Naruto leaving the room

The rest of the club member went to train to get stronger

**-The dragon claw-**

"Old man I'm here to work," said Naruto coming in through the back door

"Ah Naruto my boy you're here," said the old man

"Yea, how was today?" asked Naruto

"It was pretty slow," said the old man putting tobacco on his pipe and lighting it up

"Um that's good to know," said the blonde putting his apron on

"Old man do you still talk to Cris?" asked Naruto

"Yes, he is living in Canada," said the old man taking a drag of his pipe

"How is he doing?" asked Naruto

"He's doing fine," said Claus, "why do you ask my boy?"

"Because I haven't heard of him since he introduces me to you and gave me his apartment," said Naruto

"Oh yes, that was the last he was here before he moves to Canada," said the old man

"Oh didn't know that was the last day he was here in Japan," said Naruto

The rest of the time went fast for Naruto and his shift ended, "well, old man I going to head out do you need any help?" asked Naruto before he leaves

"No my boy I just need to take care of some stuff then ill close the shop for the night," asked the old-timer, Naruto just nodded and left. Claus turned around to see a young man around his mid-twenties in a formal attired

"I see that you been taking care of the brat," said the young man

"Oh Cris my boy what brings you here?" asked Claus

"Nothing much just came to see how the brat was doing but I see that he is doing well and that he also is a devil from the Gremory heiress" said the now-name Cris turning round to reveal a young man with black hair and a goatee with one brown eye and the other one was like a wild beast

"yea I have been taking care of him since you discovered that he had the "Conqueror" inside of him and I also notice that he is a devil," said the old man

"Yea and who would have guessed that the "Great Red" is taking care of a brat that holds Rayleigh inside of him," said Cris with a chuckle

"Yea how would guess that but I loved the brat's company," said the great red

"And how are things between Ophis and you?" asked Cris

"Well things between the brat and me have calmed down a bit since I'm here in the human world," said the old man

"That's good to know, well old man I'll see you later," said Cris starting to walk away

"Yea I'll see you later immortal beast," said the old man and Cris just look at him over his shoulder and smirked showing his feral eye growing and disappearing in the darkness

**-ORC room- **

Rias was seating in her chair alone since everyone that left and she stayed back to relax when she saw that a letter had appeared in her desk with the Gremory symbol in it which meant that it was important. Rias went to opened to see the content and it was a letter

* * *

_Dear Rias Gremory_

_Your meeting with your fiancé, Rise Phenix is going to take place in two months' time to find a way to find an agreement between both of you_

_-Zeoticus Gremory_

_Your father_

* * *

A/N: thanks for the support guy favorite and follow and let your review

* * *

**Harem:**

Grayfia

Akeno Himejima

Rias Gremry

Sona Sitri

Koneko Toujo

Raynare

Kalawarner

* * *

that's the harem, for now, ill add more to it as we progress in the fanfic, well all ill see you guys in the next one favorite, follow and review tell me if you want me to add a girl to the fanfic peace out

-Klauz


	6. The Dark side

A/N: I'm back with another chapter of 'Supreme King' hope you enjoy it

* * *

"Normal talk"

'Thought'

**"Demonic/Bijuu talk"**

**'_Demonic/Bijuu Thought'_**

**"Familiar talk"**

**'_Familiar Thought'_**

Jutsu/magic attack

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Dark side**

* * *

**3 months later**

It was a Monday morning and we could see our blonde hero coming out of this apartment with a bento box on hand and making his way to another boring day of school. It had been three months since he went to the 'Familiar Forest' and meet Yami in it, after that he formed a contract with her and got to know her more and he also spent time with Raynare and Kalawarnar and got to know them on a deeper level and he also told them about his origin and about Rayleigh

**-Flashback-**

Naruto was seating on the living room reading a book, he was reading a book that was called "Touching spirit bear" (a good book I recommended) which he bought from the book store

"Naruto-kun where do you come from?" asked Raynare walking into the living room with two cups of tea in hand with Kalawarnar who was behind her, Naruto just closed his eye and leaned his head back remembering his time in the elemental nation

"girls take a seat, I'm going to tell you from where I really came from," said Naruto closing the book and putting it aside, "and you too, Yami, come out you need to know this too" said Naruto as Yami came out from his shadow revealing the black saber tooth tiger

"What do you mean by from where you really come from?" asked Kalawarnar taking a seat next to Raynare who sat at the couch

"I'm not from this world," said Naruto confusing the fallen angels

"You're not from earth, are you from the underworld or heaven?" asked Raynare confused

"No, I'm not from neither," said Naruto confusing the girls more. Naruto noticed that they were confused, "I'm from another dimension, far from this dimension" said the blonde pulling out his ninja headband out of his pocket. "I'm from a world where people can use chakra in their everyday life," said the blonde stopping for a minute

"Them how you came to this dimension?" asked Raynare

"I was in a fight with the mother of all chakra, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki the rabbit goddess," said Naruto shocking the girls at the revelation of Naruto fighting a goddess. "I had a battle with her for three days straight non-stop at the end, I manage to seal her away to save my world but in the process there was an explosion that caused a black hole to be created and I got sucked into it and passed out from the battle and next time I knew I was thrown from the sky into his world" finished Naruto. The girls were quiet for one minute trying to comprehend what they learned about the blonde in front of them

Kalawarnar was the first one to snap out of her shock and looked at Naruto, "how long have you been here?"

"I been in this world for 3 years" answered the blonde taking a sip of his tea, kalawarnar just nodded, Raynare snapped out of her shock state look at Naruto and asked him. "You said that you could use chakra, right?"

"Yea, I use to but not anymore," said Naruto putting the teacup on the table

"What do mean by that?" asked Kalawarnar curiously

"My chakra system was damaged in the explosion but I can use a bit of chakra" answered Naruto

"Then what was that intimating presence that I felt when I meet you?" asked Raynare remembering the presences

"Oh, that…" Naruto trailed off then go interrupted by Yami, **"Naruto-sama do you think is good to tell them about that?"** asked Yami looking at her master

"Don't worry Yami, I trust them" said Naruto with a smile, Yami just nodded

"The presence you felt, Raynare, was the Supreme King," said Naruto

"The Supreme King?" said Kalawarnar

"**Yea, 'the supreme King' is the strongest being in this world and Naruto-sama is the host of him**" answered Yami shocking the fallen angels

"The strongest being?" said Raynare

"But I thought that the strongest beings were 'Great red' and 'Ouroboros Dragon'." Said Kalawarnar confused

**"That's not true because the supreme king can beat 'Great Red and the 'Ouroboros Dragon' together,**" said Yami surprising the fallen

"You're saying he is far stronger than them?" asked Kalawarnar shocked

**"Not only that and still take the Faction by himself,"** said Yami

"And he is inside Naruto," said Raynare looking at Naruto

**"Yes, he is inside Naruto-sama"** answered the saber tooth tiger

"What abilities did you get from having him inside you?" asked Kalawarnar curious of what abilities Naruto have

"Well I'm able to use Haki," said Naruto

"What is Haki Naruto-kun?" asked Raynare

"Well, Haki is fighting spirit, presence, and intimation, with Haki I can coat any body part with armor," said Naruto lifting his arm and using armament Haki to coat. "This is called Armament Haki, is basically like armor and at the same time it enhances my hits," said the blonde changing his arm back to normal. "The other ability I can use with Haki is to sense my enemy next move or how many they and if train well I can see a bit into the future" said Naruto, "and the last ability I can use it to intimidate others," said Naruto letting out a bit of intimation out and making the girls sweat. "But I think that there is more that I can but I haven't unlocked"

"Those are some interesting abilities Naruto-kun," said Kalawarnar still surprised at naruto's abilities, Naruto just nodded

**-Flashback end-**

And Naruto also found out by accident that Rias was engaged to some she didn't love and he promised himself to free her from that engagement because he didn't like the idea of marrying someone you don't love. Naruto was making his way to school and was thinking of his childhood and how bad it was, and he also had spent time with Koneko, Akeno, and Rias but Rias was putting more attention to issei than the other.

Right now Naruto was walking to school in deep thought

**_'Naruto-sama are you okay?'_** Asked Yami from his shadow

_'Yea I'm fine just remembering bad memories'_ answered back Naruto, 'and don't call me Naruto-sama' said Naruto back

'Okay Naruto-sama' said the saber tooth tiger, Naruto face-palmed and kept walking to another day of school

**-Kuoh front gate-**

Naruto was making his through the front gate, he saw that Tsubaki Shinra and decide to go talk to her since he hadn't talked to her

"Good morning Tsubaki" greeted the blonde

Hearing her name Tsubaki turned around to see that it was Naruto, "good morning Uzumaki-san"

"Just call me Naruto I don't like formalities," said the blonde

The raven-haired girl just nodded

"How has your morning been Tsubaki?" asked Naruto walking beside her

"It has been good Uzuma-naruto, how has yours been?" asked Tsubaki

"It's been uneventful," said Naruto putting his hands on the back of his head

"That's good to know," said Tsubaki walking with Naruto

"Tsubaki do you have a crush on Kiba?" asked Naruto out of nowhere making Tsubaki stop on her track and blush

"I thought so," said Naruto rubbing his chin, "I know that type of looks," said the blonde walking towards her and stopping in front of her

"How did you found out?" asked Tsubaki with her head down

"I saw the look you had in your eyes when you looked at Kiba on the night of the full moon when you guys came to see rias" answered Naruto

"But I thought that you had a headache," said Tsubaki confused

"Yea, I had a headache but manage to see your eyes that were shining that held restrained love," said Naruto putting his hand on Tsubaki's shoulder

"Have you told him how you feel?" asked Naruto

"Yes, I have told him how I feel but he doesn't feel the same way, he views me as a friend," said Tsubaki tearing up

Naruto lifted Tsubaki's head to look at and saw that she was crying and felt bad seeing so Naruto whipped Tsubaki's tears away with his thumb, "don't cry Tsubaki, tears don't look good on your pretty face," said Naruto making Tsubaki blush at the compliment. "I have felt the same way that you feel for Kiba but for me, it was a girl that was in love with my best friend, I never got to tell her how I felt for her," said Naruto remembering her old teammate

"If you ever need to talk to someone about it, I'm here to listen to you," said Naruto looking at Tsubaki in the eyes, Tsubaki just nodded and at the moment something awoke inside of Tsubaki

"Alright Tsubaki-chan I'll see you later I have to go to class or else Sona will kill me," said Naruto running towards his classroom. Tsubaki was just standing looking at Naruto running towards his classroom with a smile on her face, 'Naruto Uzumaki, I think I see what Sona-Buchou sees in you' thought Tsubaki making her way towards her classroom with a bright smile on her face

**-Lunchtime-**

Lunchtime came and we could Naruto seating in his usual spot sitting by the window but this time he wasn't sleeping, he was reading his book with his headphones on listening to "Hotel California" and calmly reading when he was a tap in the shoulder by someone. Turning around he saw that it was Koneko with her bento box on hand, Naruto took his headphones off

"Hi Koneko-chan, what brings you here?" asked Naruto wondering with the petite girl was in this classroom

Koneko just waved and pointed towards her bento box, "you want to eat with me?" asked Naruto with a brawl raised

"Are you sure you want to eat with the delinquent of Kuoh?" asked Naruto

"Don't care about the rumors, I know who you are" said Koneko with her usual stoic voice

"Sure if want," said Naruto closing his book and putting it away and getting his bento box out, Naruto notices that Sona wasn't in the classroom eating with him and just shrug it off thinking she had things to do in the council offices

"What made you want to eat with me?" asked Naruto to the petite girl that was sitting next to him

"Don't know, just want to eat with you" said Koneko eating her lunch, Naruto just shrugged and kept eating his lunch that when Sona came through the door and saw Naruto eating with Koneko

"Sorry Naruto-kun for coming in late," said Sona seating in front of Naruto, "I had things to take care in the council office"

"It's okay Sona-chan, I thought as much that you would be doing things in the office," said Naruto then Akeno came in

"Aw Naruto-kun you're eating without me," said Akeno faking being hurt

"Not really I just started to eat, I hadn't noticed it was lunchtime until Koneko-chan and tap me on the shoulder to eat with me," said Naruto finishing his bento

"I see," said Sona opening her bento box to eat and Akeno doing the same

"Oh yea, Naruto-kun we're having a meeting on Friday after school," said Akeno digging into her lunch

"Okay Akeno-chan," said Naruto putting his bento away and pulled a cola can and a bar of chocolate and offered some to Koneko and the others because he knew that the white-haired girl liked candy

"You want some Koneko-chan?" asked Naruto pointing the chocolate bar towards her, Koneko nodded and took a piece of it and ate it and had a blissful expression of how delicious it was

"I knew you liked it," said Naruto with a smile, "and you girls want some?" asked Naruto to Akeno and Sona, the girls took a piece and ate it.

After that, they had a typical lunch talking about things then lunch came to an end and Koneko had to go back to her class and the others to there spots

**-After school-**

Naruto was sitting his chair reading his book when the rang telling the students to leave, Naruto was still reading because he had his headphones on and didn't hear the bell so Sona went to tapped him on the shoulder, Naruto turned around and saw that it was Sona and his classmates had left already. Naruto took off his headphones and closed his book

"Did school already ended?" asked Naruto putting his book on his bag

"Yes Naruto-kun, the bell rang five minutes ago," said Sona adjusting his glasses

"Thank you for snapping me out of my reading," said Naruto putting his school bag over his shoulder, Sona just nodded

"Well Naruto-kun I'll see you tomorrow, I have things to do in the office have a nice afternoon," said Sona getting her stuff and leaving, Naruto nodded and left to go to the club

**-ORC room-**

Naruto came in the club to see Koneko and Kiba in their usual spot and Issei was bragging like usual with Asia behind him. Naruto went to a seat next to Koneko and put his headphones on and started to listen to "ooh ahh (my life be like)" and closed his eyes to relax a bit and wait for Rias to see what are they going to do. A few minutes had passed since Naruto closed his eye and he sensed someone coming and opened his eyes to see that Akeno had come with a tray of tea

"Would you like some tea Naruto-kun?" asked Akeno with the tray of tea next to her

"Yea, Akeno-Chan that would be lovely," said Naruto taking his headphones off, Akeno served Naruto some tea and handed to him

"Hope you enjoy the tea," said Akeno with a smile, Naruto nodded and took a sip of the tea

The doors opened and through them came Rias, she went and took a seat at her desk and put some papers away

"Alright guy today we're training more, Kiba, Akeno and Koneko train Issei and Asia and as for you Naruto you can study on the devil history," said Rias giving her instruction and making Naruto to grunt and get up leave

"I'll go to work," said Naruto leaving the room and leaving his bag behind, Koneko went to grab it and looked at it and saw the address of his apartment

"What you got there Koneko-Chan?" asked Akeno noticing that the petite grabbed something

"Naruto left this school bag behind," said the white-haired girl pointing at the bag in hand

"Does it have naruto's address in it since I don't know where he works or lives?" asked Akeno

"It had his address" answered Koneko

"Good we can go and give it to him after we're done training Issei and Asia," said Akeno, Koneko just nodded and place naruto's bag with hers in a safe place

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto was walking through the park going to his work when he saw a familiar blonde loli, he went and talked to her

"I see you manage to survive millet," said Naruto

"Yes I manage to survive thanks to you," said Millet turning around reviling the other fallen angels that were working with Dohnaseek

**-Flashback, church after saving Asia-**

Naruto had left the church after Akeno and Rias had arrived. Naruto was walking through the forest making his way to his house, then he heard a sound coming from the bushes. On instinct, he got on his fighting stances, though the bushes came out a blonde girl with a thorn up red dress and badly injured. The girl collapsed on her feet falling backward. Naruto quickly rushed to her side

"Hey, what happened to you?" asked Naruto inspection the girl's injuries

"Hey, stay with me," said Naruto seating her up and felt a feather and turned to see what he touched and it was a black wing with feathers

"You're a fallen angel," said Naruto, the girl just nodded weakly

"Father I want to go back to you," said the blonde girl weakly

"I guess Dohnaseek promised you the same thing as the other two," said Naruto lifting the girl up and seating her on a truck of a tree

"Tell me something, were you forced by someone to take the girl sacred gear?" asked Naruto in a serious tone

"Yes, Dohnaseek was given orders by someone to take that girl's sacred gear and in exchange for helping him, he will return us to heaven with father," said the blonde girl weakly and crying, Naruto nodded believing her since he didn't sense any deception in her eyes. Naruto placed his palm on her head and send some of his chakra that he had left healing her from any injury and making him dizzy. The fallen girl felt as every injury and pain she had were gone in an instant and felt a hand in her head and saw that it was coming from the blonde stranger that healed her

"Why did you heal me?" said the blonde fallen angel looking at the blonde stranger in front of her

"I didn't sense and deception in you so I decide to heal you," said Naruto taking to check his breath and sweating profusely. The Naruto felt to his knees trying to catch his breath, the blonde girl immediately went to check on her savior

"Hey, are you okay?" asked the fallen angel

"Yea I just need to rest, healing you took a lot from me, I just need to rest" reassured Naruto with a smile

"First things you need to get out of here," said Naruto

"Why?" asked the blonde girl

"They think you're dead some you need to stay out of the radar," said Naruto the blonde girl just nodded

"But first, I millet am indebted to you…" trailed off millet

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"I'll repay my debt to you, Naruto Uzumaki," said millet flying away to the dark sky

Naruto just stood seated in the grass looking at the moon with a smile glad that he could save someone but costing him the little amount of chakra he had

**-Flashback end-**

"I see that you're doing well since last time I saw you millet," said Naruto taking a seat on a bench

"Yes I been doing well thanks to you Naruto-kun," said millet with a smile and taking a seat next to him

"How you been doing?" asked Naruto

"I been doing well, I have an apartment and a job, living life like a human," said millet

"That's good to know," said Naruto getting up from the bench

"Well it was nice seeing you millet and I'm glad you're doing well but I have to leave I had to go to work," said Naruto

"It was nice seeing you too Naruto and I still haven't forgotten about my debt to you," said the blonde girl getting up

"You don't own me nothing I did it out of my free will," said Naruto

"I'm in-depth to you because you save my life and I don't care if you say no I will in debt okay," said Millet leaving

Naruto just stood there looking at millet's figure leaving, 'are all the fallen angel like that?' thought Naruto shrugging and made his way to work

**-A few hours later-**

Koneko and Akeno we're done training Issei and Asia, so decide to go and drop off naruto's bag to his apartment. Right know Akeno and Koneko was standing in front of a tall building

"Is this the place Koneko-chan?" asked Akeno, Koneko just nodded

"Alright then let go drop this off," said Akeno pointing to the bag, she had on her hand. Both girls stepped inside the building and went to the reception and asked for naruto's room number, naruto's room is on the tenth floor and the room number was 1013. So the girl took the elevated and pressed the button of the teeth floor and went up. A few minutes later Akeno and Koneko were on the teeth floor looking for room 1013, after some searching they found the room and they decide to knock the door. The door opened and through it came Raynare thinking it was Naruto

"Oh Naruto-kun your home," said Raynare then realized who was standing in the door

"What do we have here," said Akeno with an amused look

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto had come out of work early since there weren't that many costumers so Claus let him go home early. We could see Naruto walking to his apartment/house with his headphones on, he was listening to some chill tunes while making his way home. Minutes later Naruto came into the building where his apartment was in. he came in and waved at the receptionist who was kind to him then he went take the elevator, a few minutes later Naruto was on the teeth floor and went straight down the hall and took a right and the door to his apartment was in front of him. He opened the door and said "I'm home" and took his shoes off, he went to the living room and saw Akeno, Koneko, Kalawarnar, and Raynare sitting in the living room. Naruto was taken by surprises because he didn't expect to see Akeno and Koneko in his apartment

"What are you doing here girls?" asked Naruto confuse

"You forgot your school bag in the club room and Koneko-chan saw that it had your address and we came to drop it off" answered Akeno with a smile

"Oh yea I had forgotten my bag thanks for bringing it here," said Naruto

"~Naruto-kun~ why are these girls here?" asked Akeno with a sickly sweet voice making shiver go down naruto's back

"Um about that…" Naruto was interrupted by Raynare and Kalawarnar

"We are his servants and he is our master" responded the girls making Naruto to face-palm

"I told you, girls, to not call me your master," said Naruto

"Ara Ara, Naruto-kun I didn't know you were into those types of things," said Akeno with lustful voice

"It's not like that let me explain what happened," said Naruto then proceeded to tell Akeno and Koneko what happened

**-A few minutes later-**

"then three weeks later they came knocking on my door and telling me that they're indebted to me from sparing their lives and they have been living with me for the past three months," said Naruto finishing his explanation to why are they two fallen angels living with him

"Um I see that explains everything," said Akeno with Koneko nodding in agreement

"Am I right to sum that they're the ones who are making your bento box for the last three months?" asked Akeno

"Yes, these two girls make my bento box every day and there pretty well," said Naruto, then fallen angels smiled at the complaint their master gave them

Akeno looked around her and saw that this apartment was big enough for a family, "Wow Naruto-kun your apartment is big enough for a family" said Akeno

"It was gifted to me by a friend of mine," said Naruto remembering the time that Cris found him in the streets

**-Flashback 3 years ago-**

It was a lovely night for a man walking through the empty street of Kuoh. The man that was walking through the empty street was wearing both black and charcoal suit that features both slim notch and regular notch lapels with monochromatic clothing underneath, the men passed by an alley and heard some noises coming from the alley and stopped to see what was happening. The men stepped in the alley curiously and found a very weak and pale blonde boy seating in the ground with his back towards the wall

"Hey, kid are you okay?" asked the men kneeling down to take a look at the blonde boy. The boy didn't answer and he was looking more and weaker than he was and that's we he heard a rumble coming from the blonde's stomach, "I guess you haven't eaten anything by the way you're looking" said the men picking the boy up and getting him out of the alley and took him somewhere to get him something to eat

The men had arrived at a ramen shop, "old man I need your help" said the men calling the owner of the shop. The old man came out of the shop and saw the men and the boy he had on his arms

"Cris what happened to him?" asked the old man to the now named Cris

"I was coming from getting everything set up to move when I passed by an alley and I heard a noise and I decide to take a look and found this boy in the ground passed out

"Take him in the back room I get him something to eat," said the old man and Cris just nodded and took Naruto to the back room. Minutes later the old man came with a bowl of noodles

"Red I think he has him inside," said Cris looking at the old man with a serious look

"Yea, I think the same I can sense him inside him," said old man Claus

"We need to take care of him," said Cris, "but I'll be leaving to Canada to take care of somethings," said Cris

"I'll watch over him," said Claus looking at the blonde boy

"Are you sure Red or should I call you Claus?" asked Cris

"The same goes for you trihexa," said Great Red

"Fine you win but seriously are going to watch over him?" asked Cris

"Yes and besides I feel that his boy is going to be interesting," said the old man, Cris just nodded

"Should we wake him up?" asked Cris

"Yes, he needs to eat," said Claus lightly shaking Naruto to wake him up, after a few moments Naruto opened his eyes

"Where am I?" asked Naruto weakly

"You're in my ramen shop after this men brought you here," asked the old man pointing at Cris

"You good kid?" asked Cris

"No, I very hungry," said Naruto

"Then is a good thing that I made some ramen," asked Claus picking the bowl of ramen and offering it to Naruto, Naruto took it without thinking and ate it with gusto

"Kid with were you on that alley?" asked Cris curiously

Naruto finished the bowl of noodles and asked Claus for more. "I was on that alley because I don't have a place to in," said Naruto

Cris just looked at Naruto and made a decision

**-A few minutes later-**

"What is your name kid?" asked Cris after Naruto was done eating

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto

"Okay Naruto come with me you're staying in my apartment tonight," said Cris getting up and paying Claus for the 15 bowls of ramen that Naruto ate

Naruto just followed Cris to his apartment which was in a luxuries building, after going up the elevator and finding the room, Naruto made his way in the apartment and looked around and he was amazed by the size of the apartment. Cris went to his room and got a pair of underwear, shorts, and a shirt for Naruto, he came out of his room with the items in hand and gave them to him

"Go take a shower," said Cris

Naruto went to the bathroom to take a bath and get rid of his torn up orange jump suit

**-A few minutes late**

Naruto had come out of the bathroom with the new clothes that Cris gave him, Naruto heard noises coming from the living room and decide to check it out and came out to be the living room. In the living room, Cris was watching TV and that's when Naruto walked into the living room

"Feeling better," said Cris turning off the TV

"Yea, thanks for the clothes," said Naruto thanking Cris

"Don't worry about it, kid" said Cris then he took a serious tone, "do you have a place to live?" asked Cris

Naruto looked down and said "unfortunately I don't have a place to live"

Cris nodded and made a decision, "you can stay in my apartment" said Cris surprising Naruto

Naruto couldn't make a word for one minute straight, after getting over the shocking state he was in and spoked, "are you should, we just meet like an hour ago and you're offering me to stay in your apartment" said Naruto

"Yes I'm sure of it," said Cris nodding

"Why," asked Naruto

"I'm going out of the country and if I leave I would have to sell this apartment and I just found you that has nowhere to live" answered, Cris

"And If I stay how am I going to pay the bills?" asked Naruto

"You can look for a job and earn money to pay the bills," said Cris then he had an idea, "you can ask the old man to hire you to work in the shop," said Cris

Naruto couldn't decide and he was about to speak and that's when Cris's phone started to ring

"I have to take this call," said Cris getting answering the phone and walking to his room, Naruto was just sitting in the sofa think of Cris's offer if he should take it or decline it

A couple of minutes passed and Cris walked out of his room and took a seat on the couch

"Have you decided?" asked Cris

"No, I haven't I need time to think about," said Naruto

Cris just nodded and said "fair enough, you can give me your decision tomorrow, you can sleep in the room next to me I have to go to sleep I have things to do tomorrow," said Cris getting up and walking to his room to go to sleep. Naruto was sitting in the living room for a while then got up and went to the room that Cris told him he could sleep. Naruto walked into the room and it was a plain normal room with a bed, desk, lamp, and a TV. Yawning Naruto decide to go to sleep

"It's been three days since I came to this world and I haven't had a good sleep in a normal bed," said Naruto laying down and immediately passed out

**-Next day-**

Naruto woke up feeling better than the last couple of days, he got up from the bed and went to the living to give Cris he's answered to his offer. Naruto noticed that Cris wasn't in the apartment and that we the front door opened and through it came Cris with bags of clothes. Cris saw that Naruto was awake

"Oh you're awake, good morning," said Cris walking to the living room and placing the bags down

"Good morning" replayed Naruto back

"I got you some clothes," said Cris pointing to the bags

"Thank you," said Naruto walking to the bag and grabbing one of them and pulling the content and saw that it was an orange shirt that fit him perfectly

Naruto, when to, tried it all and they all fit him perfectly, he came back to the living room dressed in an orange shirt and black shorts, he went to take a sit on the sofa

"So have you made your decision?" asked Cris

Naruto nodded and said "I accept your offer"

Cris nodded, "very well," said Cris pulling something and giving it to Naruto on this hand, Naruto opened his hand and saw that it was the keys to the apartment and looked at Cris

"It's your apartment now," said Cris, "I already paid the whole apartment and change everything to your name," said Cris

"Wait what you mean you paid the apartment?" asked Naruto confused

Cris just smiled, "you don't need to pay every month for the rent, you only have to pay the light, gas, and water bills," said Cris

Naruto was surprised again at his Kindness for him, to go and offered his apartment and pay it off for him, a stranger, which was too kind for him

"Oh and I already asked the old man if he can give you a part-time job at the shop and he agree you just need to go and see him," said Cris

Naruto didn't know how to thank him, he was at a loose of words

The day for Naruto with Cris went on, they when to see him and to enroll Naruto in Kuoh since it had turned co-ed

**-Flashback end-**

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" asked Raynare worried about Naruto because he hadn't answered to his name for the past minute

Naruto blinked then blinked again snapping out of his thought and notices that everyone is looking at him

"Naruto-kun are you okay" asked again Raynare

Naruto looked at Raynare's worried face and said "yea I was just in deep thought"

Raynare nodded then Naruto looked at Akeno and Koneko and smiled. The rest of time they stayed there and talked about the training they did and how was naruto's work

**-A few hours later-**

Naruto and the girls had stay in the living room talking to each other than the time came went Akeno and Koneko had to leave

"Well guy it was talking to you but unfortunately we have to go" said Akeno getting up and Koneko did the same

Naruto looked out the window and saw that I was getting dark, "let me walk you home" said Naruto standing up

"Ara ara, Naruto-kun that would be lovely but I'm fine how about you Koneko-chan?" asked Akeno to the petite girl next to her

"Same" said Koneko in her monotone voice

"Incite" said Naruto getting the girls to smile for his kindness

"No Naruto-kun but thanks for worrying about us" said Akeno

"Fine you win" said Naruto putting his head down and that's when Yami came out of his shadow

**"Naruto-sama, I could walk them home"** said Yami sitting down in front of Naruto

"You could walk them home but their two of them and your only one" said Naruto confused

Yami just smiled and then out of her body another Yami come out then there were two Yamis sitting in front Naruto. Naruto was eye widen with the rest of the girls

"I didn't know you could do that" said Naruto recovering for the surprise

**"There's more that I could Naruto-sama"** said one of the Yamis, the other Yami just nodded

"Is it a clone?" asked Naruto looking at the two Yami in front of him

**"We're still the same one, I just divide my body"** said the Yamis at the same time

Naruto just nodded and looked at Akeno and Koneko and nodded

"Fine you can walk them Yami" said Naruto and Yami nodded and went to their shadow and got in them

Naruto walked Koneko and Akeno the entrance of the building

"Thank you guy for bringing my school bag" said Naruto with a foxy smile

"Don't worry Naruto-kun the one who found your school bag was Koneko-chan and she wouldn't let go of it" said Akeno making the petite girl to blush and turn her head away to hide her blush

Naruto kneeled down to Koneko's level and patted her head, "thank you Koneko-chan I own you one I'll get you some chocolate next time" said Naruto ruffing her head, Koneko just nodded

Then Akeno and Koneko left to their house and Naruto walked back to his apartment

**-With Akeno- **

Akeno was walking with a smile to her house, _'I guess I shouldn't tell Rias but the fallen angels that are living with Naruto-kun'_ thought Akeno

**_'Yes that won't put Naruto-sama in any problem'_** said Yami to Akeno mentally surprising Akeno and making her to look around

**_'Relax girl it's me Yami, I'm speaking from your shadow to your mind'_** said Yami to calm Akeno down

'So you're inside my shadow?' asked Akeno to the saber tooth tiger that was inside her shadow

**_'Yes'_** replied back Yami

**_'Akeno-san, I was wandering something about you'_** said Yami

_'What is it?'_ asked Akeno

**_'Do you have feelings for Naruto-sama?'_** asked Yami in her mind

Akeno was just quit for a moment in deep thought and replied back, _'yes I have feelings for Naruto-kun' _said Akeno

**_'I thought so but you're not the only one that has romantic feeling for Naruto-sama'_** said Yami

Akeno just smiled and thought back, 'I know Yami-chan that Naruto-kun has many girl who love him but I'm willing to share him as long as he loves then equally'

Yami didn't said nothing back and stayed quiet the rest of the way guarding Akeno

**-With Koneko-**

Koneko was walking to her house munching on some snack with her usual expression

**_'You surely like to eat _**candy' said a voice in her head

Koneko stopped on her step and looked around to find the source of the voice and she heard the voice again

**_'Relax girl it's just me Yami speaking through your shadow to your mind'_** said Yami

Koneko relaxed and kept walking to her home

**_'Does Naruto-sama know that you're a Nekomata?'_** asked Yami making Koneko to tense up

_'How you that I'm a Nekomata?'_ asked Koneko

**_'I can smell the scent of hell-cat coming out of you'_** said Yami

_'No, I haven't told him about me being a Nekomata' _said Koneko

**_'Is it because you're afraid of being reject by him?'_** said Yami, Koneko just nodded

**_'I thought so, don't be afraid of being reject by Naruto-sama, you know that Naruto-sama trust you right, he told you where he comes from, why would he reject you?'_** asked Yami

Koneko was quit for a few seconds then spoke,_ 'I'll tell him next time I see him alone'_

Yami just not that Koneko could see her, **_'now next things in hand, do you have feelings for Naruto-sama?'_** asked Yami

Koneko blush at the question and put her head down to hide her blush

**_'I knew it'_** said Yami

Koneko didn't said nothing and just kept quit with her blush full blown

**_'Stop denying your feelings towards him'_** said Yami trying to get the answered from the white haired girl

_'Okay fine I do love him'_ said Koneko revealing her true feeling for Naruto

Yami just grin and said, **_'you know there is more girls that love him too'_**

_'Yes I do that there is more but I will love him either way' _said Koneko

Yami just smiled and kept quit the rest of the way

**-Next day- **

Naruto was awoken by a ray of sunlight that hit him right in the eye and he had to wake up. Naruto got up and when to the living room to see if the girls were there but all he found was a note that say

_"Naruto-kun, Kalawarnar-chan and I are going to be out for the morning fell free to eat it without us"_

_-Raynare_

Naruto placed the note down and walk to the kitchen and found a beautiful young women that appears to be in her early twenties wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband. Naruto immediately got on guard and said, "Who are you?"

The maid turned around and said, "Pardon my intrusion Naruto-sama, I'm Grayfia Lucifuge and the head maid of the Gremory house, I was sent here to get by the order of Sirzerch Lucifer" finished the maid

Naruto dumbstruck at the beauty of the maid in front of him that he nearly didn't hear her speak then heard that she was sent by someone that wanted to see him

"You're here for me?" asked Naruto curiously

"Yes, Naruto-sama" responded the silver-haired maid

"What does Sirzerch want me for?" asked Naruto knowing who was Sirzerch Lucifer

"I'm not sure Naruto-sama, then the only thing I know I that you have to come with me to the underworld," said Grayfia

"I'll right let me get dressed," said notice his lack of clothes

Naruto went to his room and got change, A few minutes later he came out wearing a zipped down green jacket that had fur on it hood and the jacket reached down passing his hips by 3 inches with a white shirt under the jacket and blue jeans

"Alright let go," said Naruto walking towards Grayfia, she started to create the magic circle to teleport them to the underworld

**-Underworld-**

Naruto and Grayfia appeared in a white mansion with big frames that were hanged in the walls

"Would you kindly follow me Naruto-sama?" said Grayfia starting to walked somewhere

Naruto followed Grayfia for at least ten minutes and they stop in front of two large wooden doors, Grayfia went to knock on the doors and got a 'come in'. Inside the room was Sirzerch Lucifer a carbon copy of Rias but in a male version

"Sirzerch-sama I brought Naruto Uzumaki as you order," said Grayfia bowing down

"Thank you for bringing him Grayfia," said Sirzerch then looked at Naruto and said "thank you for coming to meet me, Naruto-kun", Naruto just nodded

Sirzerch got up went to take a sit on one of the couch that was in the side and motion for Naruto to take a sit in the couch that was in front of his, Naruto went and took a seat and through the door came Grayfia with a tray that had tea in it. She poured tea to them and went to stand behind Sirzerch

"Well Naruto-kun do you know who I am" asked Sirzerch

"Yes, Sirzerch Lucifer one of the four devil leaders and big brother of Rias Gremory," said Naruto making Sirzerch to nodded

"Do you know why I have sent for you?" asked the red-haired

"No" replied Naruto back

"I have sent for you to talked about how things are going in Kuoh," said Sirzerch

"Don't bit around the bush, get straight to the point," said Naruto

"Ah straight to the point," said Sirzerch, "well I have sent for you to talked about your sacred gear," said the current Lucifer

"What about it?" said Naruto?

"You show not to have one but the special piece that I gave Rias-tan worked with you," said Sirzerch

"Yea I know," said Naruto

"Well that evil piece that I gave my little sister was one set of evil pieces in one," said Sirzerch. "And it can only work in High ranking devil but somehow it chose you", Naruto just stayed quiet listening to what Sirzerch was saying

"And what does that mean?" asked Naruto

"It means that you can get your own peerage anytime" answered Sirzerch, "do want to get now?" asked Sirzerch

"No, not at the moment," said Naruto

Sirzerch nodded and told Grayfia to take Naruto back to his apartment. Grayfia took Naruto back to his apartment and went back to the mansion

"Grayfia, what do you think of him?" asked Sirzerch to his Queen

"He looks normal," said the queen

"Yea but there is something he's hiding," said Sirzerch

"Yea, he looks very come for some reason," said the silver-haired maid

Sirzerch nodded and went back to his desk to finish paperwork

_'Your very interesting Naruto Uzumaki'_ thought the maid then went back to her duties

**-3 days later-**

The last 3 days had gone by very quickly for Naruto Uzumaki, he would wake up and go to school and talk to Tsubaki in the way to class and eat lunch with Souna, Akeno, and Koneko and after school, and he would go to the ORC room to see what they were going to do. Rias would tell Koneko, Kiba and, Akeno to train Issei and that would piss Naruto off for some reason and that's when he discovered that he had a crush on Rias

It was Friday and Naruto had skip school to go Work at the Ramen shop with Claus, Naruto entered the shop and called for the old man, "Old man I'm here" said Naruto

Claus came out of the back room and greeted Naruto, "oh Naruto my boy you're here I thought that you had school today" said Claus cleaning his hands with a coat

"How that's the business been today?" asked Naruto walking to the back room and laying his backpack on the ground and pulling his apron to start working

"It's been the usual," said Claus lighting his pipe on

"Well it's still too early for ramen," said Naruto putting his apron on

"That's true my boy," said the old man with a smile

Naruto just laugh at the old man antics

Yami opened her eyes because she sensed a strong presence and she knew who it was and it seemed to be coming from the old man that Naruto was walking to but then the old man looked at Yami and he motioned to her to not say anything

**-A few hours later-**

The rest of the time when normal for Naruto and Claus then Naruto looked at the clock of the shop and remembered that the club had a meeting today

"Old man I have to go, I forgot that I had a club meeting and I'm later," said Naruto taking off his apron a putting it inside his bag

"You can leave my boy, there are very little people in the shop," said Claus letting Naruto go to his club meeting

Naruto nodded and took off to Kuoh Academy

**-Occult research room-**

Naruto came through the door of the club, room to find it empty and he saw that Grayfia was sitting in the couch

"Grayfia what are you doing here?" asked Naruto curiously

"Good afternoon," said Grayfia, "I'm here because Rias-sama had a marriage contract with Raiser-sama and Rias-sama decide to challenge him to get out if and right now they're in a Rating Game," said Grayfia

Naruto got angry, _'she believes so much in him that they didn't wait for me' _thought Naruto with anger and unconsciously releasing his conquerors Haki let out a wave of intimidation causing Grayfia to sweat at the wave of intimidation

_'Who is this boy?'_ mentally Grayfia sked her self

Naruto regaining his composure and left the club room.

"Rias-sama, your wedding is within one week," said Grayfia as she disappeared

Meanwhile, Rias had one thought in her mind that she would put into place tonight

_'This is the only way'_ she thought looking at issei

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto was sitting in the roof of the club room smoking his pipe to calm down and looking at the full the moon on top of him

"She really believes that he could free her from her marriage contract," said Naruto taking another drag from his pipe

Naruto heard someone landing behind him an knew who it was

"You lost didn't you," said Naruto instead of asking

Akeno walked over and sat next to Naruto

"Yea, Naruto I'm sorry for not-" Akeno tried to say

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault. Rias believe in Issei to much and ended up losing to Raiser" said Naruto

Akeno just put her head down and didn't say anything

"I'll go talk to her," said Naruto getting up and telling Yami to take him to Issei's house, Akeno went to grab him by the shirt but she was too late Naruto disappeared rather quickly and leaving black smoke, the smoked cleared and behind it was a smoking pipe with engraving on it that said _'Hiruzen Saratobi The Third Hokage'_

Akeno took of the Tabaco that was left and put it away in her bag to go and drop off to his apartment

**-With Naruto above Issei's house-**

Naruto appeared in Issei's roof and look at the moon noticing how beautiful it looked. Using his Observatory Haki he clicked his teeth as he found Rias in Issei's house right where he thought she would be. Jumping down he appeared down by Issei's bedroom window and was about to open it when he heard something that shattered him completely.

"Issei" called Rias desperately

"Please take my virginity!" she finished as Naruto opened the window and found Rias, pinning Issei to the ground with her top undone

She looked up to see Naruto with a shocked look as Issei was too busy leering at her breast. Rias tried to explain herself only to see a pair of wings to burst from naruto's back, she gasped as the pair of wings weren't that of a normal devil which they formed in the waist, these ones formed from his back. They looked like they were angel wings but they were completely black with black smoke coming out of them and they were a lot larger than the normal devil wings. She went to move only for Naruto to move away and fly away with a powerful flap of his new wings that causes a shock wave to form. She would've followed him if not for Grayfia appearing behind her with a cold glare on her face, directed at the perv staring at Rias.

Grayfia, scold me later, please you have to go find Naruto. He found me about to give Issei my Virginity and he just left" said Rias as she knew that Grayfia was interested in Naruto since his brother had told her that they met a few days ago and Grayfia had taken a liking to him. The silver-haired maid took a small look of horror before she completely frizzed issei, she gave Rias a stern look before she disappeared to try and find Naruto

**-Meanwhile in the forest north of Kuoh-**

Naruto was flying through the air as dark energy was flowing out of him. Seeing an open field, he landed as the Darkness continue to slow out of him. He felt anger, sadness, and betrayed. He grabbed his head as the darkness continue to flow in even greater amounts out of him. Akeno and the others were flying around the area as they chased after being told by Grayfia to find him, they felt and intimidation dark presences coming from the forest on the north of Kuoh. Looking at Kiba, who was holding Asia in his hands because she hadn't gotten use to using her wings, and a worried Koneko who usually wore her stoic face, she nodded to them as they all took off in the direction of the intimidating presences

Meanwhile, Naruto was on his hands and knees as his power had become too much to control. Hearing someone step into the clearing, he looked up showing one of his eyes had turned feral looking. He saw it was a girl that had black hair that flows down to her hips as dull gray eyes stared at him with a small speck of curiosity. She was wearing a set of clothes in which Naruto noted, was that of a gothic Lolita fashion. She also had two x shape pieces of tape on her visible chest. Naruto called out to her to stay away as she stared at him and walked closer. She ignored the wave of darkness that moved towards her only to miss completely.

"how as a being like yourself, one who has lost a lot of things. Suffered betrayal by your love ones. One who has darkness that is raging to get out still be sane" said the girl kneeling to naruto's level

"At this moment the power of the supreme king fell overwhelming for you," said the girl surprising Naruto that she knew how was the supreme king, "with that rage, aloneness, and sorrow inside you, you can unlock the rest of your power"

"Unlock…the….rest…of…my….Power" he gave a long pause as his powered raged more

"Yes, with his much rage, sorrow, and suffering you will be able to full it and reach the final stage of your power" order the girl in front of Naruto

'My rage, sorrow, and suffering is the key' thought Naruto digging deep inside his mind and remember the time he wasn't able to save Sasuke from being impelled by 'All-killing ash bone'. The time his sensei and father figure, Jiraiya the sage of mount myoboku died after fighting his own student. The ruff childhood he had, always alone the only person that cared for him was old man Saratobi. Realizing his true feelings for Rias a couple of days ago and seeing her about to give herself to Issei was the last straw for him. Knew he had to let all of his negative emotions out, he embraced them and let out. An explosion of darkness was created and at the moment Naruto was dragged into his mindscape

**-Mindscape-**

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was in his mindscape and in front of him was Rayleigh laying down

**_'It seeing that you figured out how to unlock the other half of my power'_** said Rayleigh getting up

_'Yes, it has to do with my negative emotions'_ said Naruto

**_'Yes and do you know why it had to do why your negative emotion?'_** asked Rayleigh

_'No'_ replied Naruto

**_'As the supreme hoist, the one who is looking for peace in this world. One has to know both sides of the world the dark and light side. The dark side is your darkness and the light side is your Haki. To unlock my powerful you had to embrace your darkness and make it part of you' _**said Rayleigh**_. 'Now let me ask you this question again, Naruto Uzumaki, are you willing to save this world from the darkness that it has?'_** asked Rayleigh sitting up

Naruto stood there thinking he answered and remember the friends he has and wants to protect. Naruto looked at Rayleigh and smiled, 'do you remember the answered I gave you the first time?' asked Naruto, and Rayleigh nodded

_'Well I still stand with the same answered, I, Naruto Uzumaki will unite the faction and bring peace to his world'_ said Naruto with a foxy grin that made Rayleigh smile

**_'Every good partner, I, Rayleigh the 'Supreme King'_** will help you in your journey' said The Supreme King unlocking Naruto full power

**-Real-world-**

Akeno and her group along with Grayfia, appeared in the clearing as the smoke was clearing, in the middle of the clearing was Naruto standing but his hair wasn't his usual blonde but only to darken to a darker shade than Akeno's. He turned around to face them and his eyes had changed from their usual blue to a golden with a slit in it, and out of his body darkness was flowing out. Naruto swings his hand in a horizontal causing a shock wave that came full force. Everyone even Grayfia had to bring their arms up to cover their face with Koneko holding Asia as the shock wave seemed to try to push them away

"Embrace my dark side," said Naruto then darkness came out of his body

The others were looking at Naruto in shock at his new look

"Come with and I'll help you how to use your powers," said the girl next to him

"Who are?" asked Naruto

"I'm Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon and I came to help you master your darkness/shadow power," said Ophis extending her hand

"Why would you help me?" asked Naruto

"Because you interest me. A being who suffered and still be sane and you have him inside you" said Ophis opening a portal

"And you can help me, master my power over darkness/shadows?" asked Naruto as she raised a hand and darkness came out of her

"I'll take you to a place between worlds where you will be able to master your power and become stronger than you already are. All you need to do is raise your hand and grab mine, I will give a mark that will allow you to exist within it. For you had no form of magic protection, you would be ripped apart by the nothingness within. This mark is used from my own energy since I was born in that place and it is where I will help you become stronger." She said as Naruto raised his hand toward her own.

Both walked towards the portal, though stopping shortly, Naruto looked at them and said "tell Rias that after her wedding, I will no longer be part of her peerage. I want my own peerage so that I'm not tied down to her anymore" with those words spoken Naruto left the clearing with Ophis

After a moment of silence, everyone stood there trying to comprehend what happened. The silence was broken by Asia started to sobbing

"It's my fault because Rias-sama only trained us and not him," said Asia crying

"That's not true," said Grayfia

"Grayfia-sama would you mind explaining what happened?" asked Kiba

"Naruto had a crush on Rias-sama. He appeared at hyoudo's room and went to talk with her but the only thing he found was Rias-sama about to give herself to issei. Naruto felt heartbroken and that's what causes this to happen. I guess we can only wait to see what happens on the wedding day" said Grayfia explaining the disappeared to report the events to Sirzerch

The other looked where the portal used to be, they all walked away, Kiba and Asia when to their houses, Akeno and Koneko when to Naruto's apartment to tell the girls what happened

* * *

A/n: well that's all I have for you guys today I hoped you liked, let me know what you guy think of the chapter in the review section and if you have any more request for the harem don't be afraid to put them on the review section and even from different animes and I will be adding girls to the harem as I move on

-Klauz


	7. The defeat of the phoenix bird

A/n: This chapter took me longer because I did this chapter like three-time because I didn't like it was and school was getting on my ass so yea sorry for taking too long but im back to normal schedule to uploading every 2 weeks and also I started a discord server, if you want to join the link is on my profile. with that said let get this started

also, I have a challenge for those who like to draw ill put it at the end of the chapter

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own shit only my OCs

* * *

"Normal talk"

'Thought'

**"Demonic/Bijuu talk"**

**'_Demonic/Bijuu Thought'_**

**"Familiar talk"**

**'_Familiar Thought'_**

Jutsu/magic attack

* * *

**Chapter 7: The dead of the Phoenix **

* * *

**One week later**

One week had passed since Naruto left after finding Rias about to give herself to Issei. After Naruto had left with the strange girl Akeno and Koneko had gone and tell Raynare and Kalawarner what happened to Naruto and to say that they were pissed was a massive understatement, they wanted to go and tear Rias into pieces for hurting their Naruto-kun, not for Akeno and Koneko who stopped them from doing a stupid thing. Akeno told them that Naruto would come back in one week so that they could come down

**-Bride's room-**

Rias Gremory the heirs of the house of Gremory was about to marry someone she hated the most in her life, Raiser Phenex, a womanizer wholehearted. She was sitting in front of a mirror looking at her white wedding dress with a sad smiled remembering the face of Naruto when he saw her about to give herself to issei. He had a look of betrayal and heartbroken at the same time. Rias feels bad even though she knew that Naruto had feelings for her. Whipping a tear away she heard someone opening her door room, it was Ravel Phenex, the youngest daughter of the Phenix house

"Rias, the wedding will start shortly," said Ravel

"Thank you, Ravel, for telling," said Rias getting up and preparing herself

Ravel nodded and left the room, the Rias was just there sitting in silence accepting her fate

**-Main hall-**

In the main hall where the wedding will take place was the head of the house of Gremory and the parent of Rias, Zeoticus Gremory. Zeoticus Gremory has the appearance of a middle-aged man, handsome looking man with long crimson red hair that is tied in a ponytail tied with a black headband. Next to him was a gorgeous woman that looked the same age as Rias, she is Venelana Gremory the wife of Zeoticus. Venelana looks very much like her daughter with shorter Flaxen and violet eyes. Venelana and Zeoticus were sitting in a table with her son Sirzerch. In another table was sitting lord and lady Phenex with their daughter Ravel Phenex, Ravel is a beautiful young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twin tails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbon keeping them in place. She was wearing a light purple outfit with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. Two tables away from them were Sona and her peerage. When Sona and Tsubaki found out about Naruto they were extremely pissed at Rias and didn't talk to her the whole week. Akeno and the rest of Rias's peerage were sitting in the front table.

Suddenly an orange magic circle with a phoenix in the center appeared in the middle of the room and through it came Raiser Phenix. Raiser is a blonde male and looks like he is around his early and he was wearing a white suit. He was standing in the wedding altar smirking

"Thank you all for coming to the union of two houses of the underworld, I, Raiser Phenex of the house of Phenix will be marrying Rias Gremory of the house of Gremory," said Raiser as another magic circle appeared and revealed Rias wearing a white wedding dress. Everyone in the crowd got up and started clapping, the clapping went on for a few seconds then it stops

"Alright them we shall start the wedding," said Raiser

"I don't think so," said a voice above them, they turned and saw a girl flooding in the air

"Who are you," said Raiser pissed at her for interrupting his wedding

"Who me, I'm just a-, so he is here already," said the girl with a girl

"Who is here?" said Rias

The girl just smiled and pointed to the roof, "him" said the then a crack thunder and chain were heard rattling and a heavy wave of intimidation was blasted making at least half of the people that came to the wedding to passed out from the pressure then

***BOOM***

Something came through the roof and landing on the ground picking up a black cloud of dust around the thing that landed. The guards immediately went to surround the crater, the cloud of black cleared and revealed a male that was wearing a half oni mask (I'll put the link to the mask in my profile) and he had black hair and feral golden eyes with slits, the man was wearing a black jacket with a hood on (I'll put a link of the jacket Naruto is wearing on my profile) and black combat pants and black steel combat boots and had bandaged on this had that covered all of his hands and also had a short curved sword that was strapped on this back hip. He turned around and look at Raiser and Rias

"Guards stop this fool" ordered Raiser, the guards went to attack the man but they were hit with a wave of intimidation that made foam come out of their mouth then pass out. More guards came but didn't get close to the man

"Naruto-kun is that you?" asked Rias hoping that it was him

"it's Uzumaki-san for you," said Naruto deactivating his 'Supreme King mode' making his hair go back to his usual blonde and his eyes to his ocean blue and his face mask dissolve into darkness and disappeared. Everyone that was still awake from the blast of intimidation was surprised seeing him and the girls that care for him were happy at seeing their favorite blonde back

"What are you doing here low trash devil," said Raiser smirking

"I came to end your engagement with Gremory-san," said Naruto hurting Rias' feeling at the name Naruto called her

"But is not because I love her, no, is because I promised myself when I found about the engagement," said Naruto

"You came here because you want Buchou for yourself," said Issei walking up and activating his sacred gear

Naruto just chucked and look at issei, "issei you have always been an idiot, I don't care about rias anymore you have her. I have new goals in life and a peerage to build" said Naruto making Rias put her head down

Sirzerch stepped up and look at the situation and said, "why don't we have a challenge, the winner gets to ask whatever they want" said Sirzerch using the situation to see what the "Red Dragon Emperor and the blonde are capable of doing

"No just Raiser and I are going to have the rating game," said Naruto disappearing and appearing in front of Issei and delivery a punch straight to the gut making him cough saliva and passing out

"Hahaha, you think that you can take Raiser," said Raiser laughing

Naruto just smiled, "not only you but your peerage too," said Naruto

"You think you can, alright then let do it," said Raiser

"Alright I think you two have come to an agreement if you win Raiser what you want?" said Sirzerch

"I want to marry Rias and this low trash devil executed for disrupting my wedding," said Raiser

Sirzerchs nodded and look at Naruto, "And you Naruto?"

"Two things," said Naruto putting two fingers up

"Alright name them," said Sirzerch

"One, I want to be free from Rias's peerage to start my own peerage and number two, I want you to take away his peerage," said Naruto knew that would hurt someone like Raiser

Sirzerch just nodded, "alright, the game shall be between Naruto and Raiser and his peerage," said Sirzerch," the game will start in a few minutes," said Sirzerch and leaving to get everything really for the Rating Game. Raiser also left to notify this peerage to get ready for an easy win. Naruto was just stood there for a second then decide to find a quick spot to sit and wait until the game starts but before he could take a step he was tackled by someone to the ground, Naruto groaned after hitting his head on the ground, he looked down and saw two girls that were hugging him as their lives depended on. One of the girls had white short hair and the other one had long black hair that was tied with an orange ribbon, he knew who they were and smiled and hugged them back

"Nice to see you Akeno-chan, Koneko-chan," said Naruto hugging the girl tightly. The girls instantly started to cry and hug him tighter. A few minutes went by when the girl released him and looked at him with watery eyes

"Naruto-kun, are you okay? Where have you been?" asked Akeno worriedly and Koneko just nodded agreeing with Akeno on her questions

Naruto smiled and patted their head and smiled, "thank you, girl, for being carrying for me but I'm alright and I'll explain everything later" said Naruto, then he got tackled from the side by some else. After recovering from the hit and saw that it was Sona who tackled him, Naruto just smiled and patted her head

"It's nice to see you too Sona-chan," said Naruto looking at Sona who was on her knees in front of him crying, Naruto went to hug her. A few minutes later Naruto let Sona go and smiled at her

"I hope you been going well," said Naruto standing up. Everyone said that they were good

"How are Raynare and Kalawarner?" asked Naruto worry about this fallen friends

"At first the wanted to kill Rias but Koneko-chan and I manage to calm them down," said Akeno

Naruto nodded and look at Tsubaki how was standing a couple of feet away from them, Naruto smiled and motion for her to come closer. Tsubaki walked towards them with a blush on her face

"Were you worry about me Tsubaki-chan?" asked Naruto teasing the vice president of the student council

Tsubaki nodded shyly. Naruto smiled then they heard Grayfia's voice

**"Would Naruto-sama and Raiser-sama report to the arena to begin the Rating game"** sounded Grayfia's voice throughout the main hall

Naruto at the girls and smiled, "well girls you heard her, I need to go and take out that jerk" said Naruto turning and was about to leave but was stopped by someone who grabbed the sleeve of this jacket, he turned around and saw that it was Tsubaki and Koneko who were holding him back

"What wrong girls?" asked Naruto turning around?

"Promise us that you will come back," said Koneko looking away to try to hide her blush

Naruto just smiled and patted the head of Koneko and Tsubaki and said "Don't worry girls, I'll come back I promised" Koneko and Tsubaki nodded and let him go. Naruto nodded and left to go to the Rating Game

The girls watch as he left than when he was nowhere to be seen Akeno spoke, "all right girls, we need to have a talk about Naruto-kun", all of them nodded and they left to go and see naruto's rating game with Raise

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto was walking in the hallway then he saw Grayfia standing in the corner and then she started to walk towards him, "Naruto-sama would you kindly allow me to guide you to the arena?" asked Grayfia politely

"Sure why not Grayfia," said Naruto then he started to follow her to the arena

"If you don't mind my asking Naruto-sama, are you okay?" asked Grayfia not turning around

"Yea, why would I not be ok?" asked Naruto confused at the question Grayfia asked

"Because of what you saw Rias-sama was about to do a week," said Grayfia

"Oh that, it still hurts a little but I manage to accepted," said Naruto, Grayfia just nodded and kept walking in silence the rest of the way Naruto and Grayfia arrive to were Naruto would be teleported to the arena.

"Alright Naruto-sama this is where we part way," said Grayfia stepping back and letting Naruto pass, Naruto stepped into the magic and look at Grayfia and said, "thank you for worrying Grayfia" said Naruto the was teleported, Grayfia just stood there look where Naruto was standing and said "I think I'm falling for you Naruto" and left with a smile on her face

**-Arena-**

Naruto had arrived in the arena that looked like a forest with trees tall as the ones in the 'Forest of death' in training ground 44. Naruto smirked seeing he had the advantage then he heard Grayfia's voice that sounded all over the forest

**"Good evening everyone, I, Grayfia Lucifuge head of the maids of the house of Gremory will be your host for the night. Tonight we're having a Rating Game between Raiser Phenex of the house of Phenix and his peerage versus the challenger Naruto Uzumaki by himself. Since this rating game was unexpected we manage to create a forest as the battlefield. Now may the Rating game start now luck everyone" said Grayfia beginning the game**

Hearing that Riser send out two pawns, one knight, and a rook to make sure they finish the job and sending his bishop to guide his piece to Naruto while he sat in a small house groping his queen

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto was still standing in the same spot where he was transported to with his arms crossed and had his eyes closed

**-Sidelines-**

"What is he doing" asked Rias panicking think that Naruto was not taking the rating game seriously

"Relax Rias, the only thing you can do is believe in him, right," said Sona who was sitting next to her

Rias just nodded knowing that the only thing she could do is believe

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto smirked, 'so he is only sending four pieces huh, he must be understanding me that's not enough' thought Naruto

"I, Naruto Uzumaki the host of the Supreme king/conqueror, the one who holds the light and darkness of this world" chanted Naruto rising this to hands to eye level

"The one who will bring peace to this world"

"Come forth Supreme king/conqueror and lend me your will," said Naruto opening his eyes revealing two golden eyes with slits on it and his hair changing to black then a massive of intimidation was released out hitting everyone including the sidelines

**-Sidelines-**

Everyone in the sidelines was hit by an in mass pressure of intimidation making everyone to sweat profusely even the satins present

"What's with his pressure, it's not K.I" said a random a devil that was invited to the wedding

"No it's intimidation," said Koneko in her usual tone and whipping the sweat away

"Intimidation?" asked Rias doing the same as Koneko

"Hai, Naruto was told me that he could gather his will power and emitting it through other," said the petite girl

"He never told me that he could do that," said Rias getting up from her seat

"There is a much that we don't know about him, Rias," said Akeno

Rias to took her seat and kept quiet until they heard a voice

"Wait did he say the supreme king/conqueror?" asked Serafall leviathan, everyone turned around to see where did the voice come from

"nee-san," said Sona landing her eyes on a beautiful girl that looked to be on her late teens with black hair, tied into twin tails and blue eye, wearing a magical girl's clothing and a magic wand

"Oh Sona-tan how I missed you," said the magical girl jumping towards Sona and grabbing her getting her into a tight hug

"Nee-san, what did you mean by the 'Supreme King"? Asked Sona struggling to get out of the hug

Serafall snapping out of her siscon mode she looks at Sirzerchs

"Sirzerch-tan did you hear what he said," asked Serafall to his Satan fellow

"Yes, I heard him, we'll need to talk to him when he is done," said Sirzerchs with a serious tone

Serafall just nodded and kept looking at the game

"Who is the 'Supreme King'?" asked Rias

"There have been legends about a being stronger than god and the four originals Satins and stronger enough to take the faction by himself and fight the Ouroboros dragon still be fine, he was known as the 'Conqueror'" said Sirzerch surprising everyone in the sidelines

"The strongest being," said another random devil

"Yes, and it appeared that Naruto-kun is the host of it," said Sirzerch

**-Naruto-**

After the wave of intimidation stop revealed a Naruto with black hair and in one hand there was darkness coming out of it and in the other on was armament Haki. He looks up and saw Ravel in the sky and decide that she would be the first one to go, he sunk into the darkness disappearing from sight

**-In the sky with Ravel- **

Ravel had been sent by her brother who is her king to guide his pieces to the blonde, she had found him standing in the same spot he was transported the suddenly an in mass pressure came from him then he disappeared out of sight

"Where is he," said Ravel in a low voice trying to find Naruto

"Who are you looking for?" asked a voice behind her, she instinctively jumps and turned around just to see two pitch-black wings made of darkness/shadows

"It's you," said Ravel making a fireball in her hand

"Relax girly, I know that you're not the type to fight and even if you attack me it's not going to do nothing," said Naruto putting his hands on his pockets

"Are you sure?" said Ravel throwing the fireball at Naruto

Naruto just stood there looking at the fireball that was coming towards him and smirked, he raised his hand and darkness came out of it and absurd the fireball. Ravel was shocked that he just absurd her attack like it was nothing

"Um, I see that they're getting close," said Naruto looking at the forest, "Yami go keep them busy for a moment," said Naruto and out of his shadow came Yami

"Hai Naruto-sama," said Yami disappeared

**-With Riser's pieces-**

Riser had sent two pawns, one rook, and a knight to take care of Naruto. Right now the group was hopping from tree branch to tree branch

"Do you see him Marion?" asked one of Riser's pieces

"No, I don't see him but I think that the pressure that we sensed earlier was him" answered Marion, Marion is a young girl with shoulder-length light brown hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a buttoned, sleeveless, French maid uniform with a white laced design and she is a pawn in Riser's peerage

"And you Burent?" asked the same piece

"No I don't see him," said Burent, Burent is a young girl with shoulder-length brown hair and was wearing the same as Marion and she was the same as Marion. "And you Xuelan?" asked Burent

"The same," said Xuelan, Xuelan is a well-endowed young woman with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair had two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, her outfit consisted of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao is open at the chest area giving view to Xuelan breast and cleavage, she is also wearing black armguards over her forearms and she was the rook on Riser peerage.

"And you, Siris?" asked Xuelan

"Nothing on my side" answered Siris, Siris is a tall young woman with long black hair with a dark tint and brown eyes. Her hair features five thin ponytails going around her head, which are held up by a golden hair accessory on the top head. Her outfit consisted of a white top with black accents that are modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. The top featured a diamond shape on the chest area, giving a view to her breast and cleavage. Her weapon of choices was a giant Zweihander that was mounted on her back when not used and she was the Knight in Riser's peerage

The girls kept tree hopping when suddenly something jumps out of the shadows, it looked like a small tiger

"A familiar," said Marion getting her guard up

**"Hai, Naruto-sama sent me to keep you busy for the meanwhile,"** said Yami

**-Sidelines-**

"It that a black saber tooth tiger," said Venelana surprised at the sight in front of her

"Yes, he got it when we went to the familiar forest," said Akeno

"That's an extremely rare sight to see, I heard that too form a contract with them you need to be worthy of it," said Zeoticus getting a nodded from Venelana

"Hai father, that's an extremely rare sight," said Sirzerchs agreeing with his father

-With Naruto and ravel-

Ravel had been throwing fireballs at Naruto but every time she would throw on it would get absurd. Ravel was getting irritated

"That's it now I'm mad, I'm going to show you my strongest attack," said Ravel raising her hand up and on her hand, a ball of fire started to form and it was getting bigger by the second. A few seconds had passed and the ball of fire had turned into a mini sun with Magna coming of it. Ravel noticed that her attack was at its fullest and launched at Naruto. The ball of magma was burning everything in its way, drying trees and burning them. Naruto noticed that it looked like his Sage art: Lava release: rasenshurikan but with the shuriken of wind on it.

"Well let's put it into a test," said Naruto pulling out his hand out of his pocket and opening his palm releasing darkness out it

**-Sidelines-**

He is not going to survive that attack" said Rias getting up from her seat

"Belief in him," said Sona adjusting her glasses

"But that attack could kill him," said Rias

"He has been through worse things," said Koneko getting the attention from everyone

"What do you mean Koneko-chan?" asked Venelana with a sweat tone

"He has fought a goddess and had a bad childhood," said the white-haired girl

"How do you know so much," asked Rias

"He told me himself and I didn't see any deception and his words," said Koneko

**-With Naruto- **

Naruto was just standing there with his had opened releasing darkness out of it

"Alright, then let's get the show started," said Naruto activating his half masked that looked a mouth of an oni and raising his hand and pointing it to the ball of burning magma coming towards I'm. Naruto smirked and pointed two-finger making a pistol-like shape and forming a black ball that looked the size of an 'Odama Rasengan' and said, "Dark bullet" and launched at the ball of fire that was coming to his direction

The Dark bullet was launched leaving a trace of its launching of darkness behind. The Dark bullet clashed against the ball of magma making a huge explosion that was felt all over the arena

**-Riser's pieces-**

The girl could be seen fighting Yami then suddenly the heard a huge explosion and turned to the sky to see a ball of magma flying everywhere

"What happened," said Xuelan jumping into another branch

"I don't know but we need to get out of here or else we're going to get hit by one of those balls of magma coming this way," said Siris jumping way from a flying rock

"Hai," said the girl running to a safe spot, Yami juts disappeared into the shadows

**-With Naruto and Ravel-**

The explosion of Ravel's ball of magma had destroyed everything in the clearing that Naruto and she were flying in. the explosion had caused a big cloud of smoke to pick up after a few minutes had passed the cloud of smoke had disappeared reviling a badly injured ravel with third-degree burns that were on her upper body and some of her lower body but was regenerating because of her Phenix bloodline, in the other were could see a cocoon made of darkness with no signs of damage. The cocoon started to crack in the middle and it started to break into pieces reviling Naruto unharmed with no burn or scratches. Ravel had healed enough to retreat from the clearing to find a place to rest a bit and healed, she had healed most of her body and was covering her breast with her hand because the dress she had been wearing was burned away from the top only leaving her with some parts that were covering her lower body.

"If not from my bloodline I would have been dead," said Ravel leaning her back against the tree trunk for support

"That's true, of not for your amazing ability to regenerate. You would have been dead" said a voice above her, Ravel looked up and saw that it was Naruto sitting on a branch above her. She raised her hand to make a fireball just be pulled back by a black chain that restrained both of her hands and leg. Ravel looked at the chain and followed it to see where it was coming and saw that it was coming from naruto's shadow

"Let me go," said Ravel trying to get the chain off her hand. Naruto jumps off the branch he was sitting and land in the one Ravel was tied to, he raises both of his hands in a manner that he meant no harm

"Relax I'm here to talk" said Naruto walking slowly towards Ravel, "I'm going to release you if you don't attack me but if you decide to attack me, I'm going to chain you up and leave you in this tree" said Naruto, Ravel just nodded and Naruto let her go. Naruto noticed that Ravel was lacking clothes so he decide to take his jacket off and throw it to Ravel, it landed on her head starling the girl. Ravel grabbed what was in her head and it looked to be a jacket

"Put it on to cover yourself," said Naruto turning around, Ravel looked down to see what she was wearing immediately blushed because her breasts were exposed to the public and she quickly put the jacket on. Ravel had put the jacket on and noticed that it was too big for her, it reach to her knees and the sleeves covered her palm.

"Are you done?" asked Naruto not turning around

"Yes," said Ravel shyly covering her mouth with her hands to hide the blush

Naruto turned around and saw that Ravel had put his jacket on, "tell me something…" said Naruto

"Ravel Phenex," said Ravel putting her hand in her chest

"Ravel what do you think of your brother?" asked Naruto

"Why are you asking me that question?" asked Ravel leaning her back against the tree trunk

"Just asking" answered Naruto looking at the destroyed clearing

"Well, he is a jerk, a pervert, and a womanizer," said Ravel crossing her arms

"Does every girl in his peerage think the same thing of Riser?" asked the whiskered blonde

"Does everyone in his peerage think the same?" said Ravel out loud thinking, "yea, now that I remember I heard a conversation that the girls in the peerage had and they all said 'why did I join this peerage" and 'if I knew that Riser was a jerk I wouldn't have join' so yea I think that they hate my brother" said Ravel

Naruto just nodded and stand up, "well Ravel-chan it was nice having a talk with you," said Naruto making a portal and disappearing to take out the other. Ravel just stood there looking where Naruto was

**-With Riser's pieces-**

The girl had gotten to a safe place where the balls of magma wouldn't reach. "Is everyone okay?" asked Siris landing in the ground

"Hai"

"Hai"

"Yes"

Siris heard three answered and nodded, "alright, we need to find this guy and get rid of him so that we can go home and not deal with Riser," said Siris getting three nodded in exchange

"So it's true," said voice above them, the girls turned to the voice and saw eyes that glowed in the shadow

"Who are you?" asked Xuelan bringing her guard up

"I'm the guy who is going to defeat you," said the glowing golden eyes then they disappeared to reappear behind Xuelan. "You need to be aware of your surroundings," said Naruto surprising the girls

_'How did he get behind me without me noticing'_ thought Xuelan jumping away from Naruto

"We let's get this over girls and no hard feelings," said Naruto then dashed towards Marion and punched her in the stomach making her cough saliva and sending her flying. Naruto ducked down a fire kick from Xuelan, he grabbed Xuelan's leg and send her flying with Marion then he pulled out a curved short sword to block the coming slashes from Siri's Zweihander

"Nice sword you got there," said Siris applying more force on her slash

"Thanks," said Naruto taking a quick glance at his sword, Naruto's sword was a curved short sword with a fox that has his mouth opened (it's my profile picture) emblem into its hilt and five holes along the middle of the sharp blade, and 5 holes half-moon holes along the other side of the blade. The blade is split into two different colors. The sharp part is orange-like color and the opposite side is black.

Naruto pulled Siris Zweihander away and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying away, a chain spear (like the one scorpion has) made out of naruto's shadow and went to stab Siris leg

"Get over here," said Naruto grabbing the chain and pulling it back towards him and making Siris come back to him. Siris was hit with a blow right to her nose by Naruto's elbow breaking her nose, Naruto grabbed her and throw her aside because he sensed something coming towards him. Naruto threw a kick to the coming kick that Xuelan had thrown. Naruto clashed with Xuelan and by the force of the clashed they got send back

"That's a nice kick you got there," said Naruto getting his guard up

"Well you're not too bad," said Xuelan seeing the bruise on her leg from the clash. Both of them stared at each other waiting for the other to make a move. A few moments went by and Naruto decide to make the first move, he dashes towards Xuelan throwing a punch enhanced with Haki but was blocked by Xuelan's forearm then they traded blows for blows and counter each other. After a few moments, Naruto started to get a bit serious and started to move faster strike Xuelan on the rib and cracking some in the process. Xuelan jumped back holding the right side of her rib cage

"Damn you sure do pack a punch," said Xuelan in between breath

"Yea, let finish this," said Naruto walking towards her slowly releasing darkness around him, Naruto disappeared from sight alarming Xuelan, she was looking around for him

"We could he be?" asked Xuelan looking around then suddenly she was put in a headlock by Naruto and brought down to the ground with her hands behind her back been hold by Naruto

"Tell me something before I knock you out," said Naruto sitting on Xuelan's back and restraining her hands. Xuelan tried to escape from Naruto but it was futile because he was sitting on her back and holding her hands back to prevent her from using her hands to attack and her legs were being held down by the shadows

"Do you like this peerage?" asked Naruto in a calm voice, Xuelan turned her head to see him and said

"Of course I do," said Xuelan giving up from trying to escape

"Stop lying I can see that you're lying," said Naruto in a commanding voice then the rest of the girls show up and saw that Xuelan was on the ground and Naruto was sitting on top of her

"Xuelan," said Marion running towards Xuelan to help her but her leg was grabbed by a chain pulling her back bring her to the ground and chains started to grab her by the arms and legs restring her

"Let me go," said Marion trying to get out of the chains but failing to

"Xuelan-chan and me we're having a conversation," said Naruto with a smile

The rest of the girls came to help Xuelan and Marion but were caught by the chain. Right now all of the pieces that riser send to take Naruto out were on the ground being restrained by chains made out of darkness

"So where we Xuelan-chan," said Naruto looking at Xuelan, "Oh yea, stop lying to me I know that you hate being in this peerage," said Naruto in a serious tone, Xuelan didn't say anything, she just kept quiet

"Stop asking her questions," said Burent trying to get out of chains

"Why should I or should I ask you the same question, do you like being in this peerage," said Naruto

**-Sidelines-**

"What is he doing," said Rias

"He is toying with them," said Sirzerchs

"But he needs to defeat them," said Rias

"I know but this is his Rating game and he decide how to win," said Sirzerchs, Rias didn't say nothing back and just looked back to the rating game

"Rias what piece is Naruto?" asked Sirzerchs

"The one you gave me brother," said Rias looking at his brother straight in the eyes

"What piece did you give Rias, Sirzerchs?" asked Ajuka Beelzebub

"Oh, Ajuka it's good to see you, my old friend," said Sirzerchs turning around and facing Ajuka. Ajuka Beelzebub is one of four Satans and chief advisor for the Technology Department and the creator of the Evil Pieces system and the rating game, Ajuka has the appearance of a young man in his early twenties, with light blue eyes and green hair that is slicked back

"It's good to see you too my old friend but tell me what piece did you gave your sister," said Ajuka politely

"I gave the Rias the piece you gave me a long time ago, it was laying around in my desk so I decide to give it as a gift to Rias on her sixteenth birthday," said Sirzerchs

"The one that looked different from the rest?" said Ajuka

"Yea, that one why you ask?" said Sirzerchs

"Because long ago I made a prototype piece that has all the attributes of a full set of evil pieces in one piece and that piece was the one I gave to you that you gifted to Rias," said Ajuka surprising the other

"You mean to say that Naruto's piece is a full set in one?" asked Rias shock at the revelation

"Yes Rias and that piece can only turn a human that is worth a high-class devil or even higher," said Ajuka

"The explains why any of my other pieces didn't work on him," said Rias, Ajuka just nodded

"Can you hear what their saying?" asked Kiba

"No, something seems to be preventing us from hearing their conversation," said Souna with arms crossed

**-Back on the battlefield-**

Naruto had the pieces that Riser send to eliminate him on the ground tied by black chains made of darkness and he was asking Burent a question

"Do you enjoy being in this peerage?" asked Naruto sitting on Xuelan to keep her down

Burent just kept then opened her mouth, "I don't enjoy being on this peerage, being touch by Riser is the worst thing that could happen to me or the other in his peerage" said Burent tearing up

Naruto looked at her and said "do this go to the rest of the peerage", Burent nodded

Naruto stood up and said "then it is true so I have to finish this quickly," said Naruto hitting Xuelan on the neck and knocking her out, he walked to the rest of the girls and did the same then heard Grayfia say

**"Two pawns, one rook, and one knight from Riser Phenex peerage have been eliminated from the battlefield," **said Grayfia through the intercom**. **Riser didn't like what heard and decide to send the rest of him peerage except for his queen

Naruto was hopping through the trees going to the cabin where Riser's headquarters is, Naruto sensed eight persons coming his way, he decide to hunt them one by one and disappeared into the shadows. Naruto putted out of the shadows appearing in a tree where a blue-haired girl was standing guard so he went behind her and kick her towards a tree knocking her out and eliminating from the game

**"One pawn from Riser Phenex's peerage has been eliminated,"** said Grayfia

Naruto saw a girl dressed in a bikini with a silk loincloth not too far from him so he made a kunai with a chain attached to it ring making it look like a harpoon and throw it to the girl hitting her in the back and he pulled her back towards him and dragging her back with the chain. Naruto caught the girl and punched the girl in the stomach knocking the air out of her and making her passed out

**"Another pawn of riser Phenex had been eliminated"**

Naruto ducked a kick from a woman with short light brown hair and green eyes and had a half masked that covers the right side of her face, Naruto jumped away to get some distance from her. Naruto looked at the women in front of him and dashed towards her catching the women off guard and delivering a haymaker straight to her face cracking her mask and sending her flying towards the tree truck and making a creator, the girl got out of the creator and ran towards Naruto throwing off a punch that Naruto dodge and counter back with a blow to the kidney stoning her for a moment and hit get on the face breaking her nose and stumbling back holding her broken nose then she got hit on her left side of her head sending her flying back to the tree trunk and eliminating her

**"One rook from Riser Phenex's peerage had been eliminated"**

Naruto tried to sense the closed one to his location and found four girls close to him so he when back to the shadows and appeared above them and saw that there were two pairs of twins, one pair of twin were two young girls with turquoise hair and were wearing a gym uniform, which consisted of white shirts and black leggings with blue snickers, the girls were carrying chain saws are their weapon of choice.

"Lle, I want to slice something up," said one of the twins with turquoise hair

"Me too Nel but we have to wait to find the guy we have to beat them we can slice him up," said the now-named lle to her other twin

"Yea," said Nel raising her hand up

"You two are very energetic, nya," said the other twins next to them, the other pair of twins were Ni and Li, two young girls with cat hears, appearing to be on their teens. Li has red hair and blue eyes and Ni has red eyes and blue hair in a ponytail, while Li has hers in a braid with a pink bow tied at the end. Both of them were wearing short skimpy, white sailor uniform that revealed their abdomen, shoulder, and lower breast, and short black skits.

"Yea I'm excited to slice him up, Ni," said nel

"That's good me too," said Ni jumping

"And you li are you excited to fight?" asked nel

"Yeah I'm excited too," said li

Naruto was watching them from a branch that was above them, _'how should I do this'_ thought Naruto rubbing his chin then he smirked and disappeared into the shadow and appeared a few trees away from the twins

"Yami" called Naruto and from his shadow came out Yami

**"How may I help you Naruto-sama,"** said the saber tooth tiger kneeling to her master

"Would you mind calling Zeldris?" said Naruto with a foxy grinned that had mischiefs written all over it

"Of course Naruto-sama, I'll call Zeldris right away," said Yami then she dived into naruto's shadow, a few minutes passed by then Yami came out of his shadow

**"Naruto-sama, Zeldris will be here in any second,"** said Yami then from naruto's shadows putted out a 2'3'' (2ft 3in or 69cm) robust and powerful Rottweiler

"Ah Zeldris is good to see you, how you been," said Naruto greeting them Rottweiler in front of him

**"It's good to see you too Naruto-sama and I have been doing well, how may I be of service to you?"** asked Zeldris kneeling to his master

"Raise your head Zeldris, you guys know that I hate when you do that," said Naruto

**-Sidelines-**

"Wait he can summon more familiars?" asked Serafall surprised at seeing Naruto summing another familiar

"Yes that's a rare sight," said Ajuka rubbing his chin

"Yes indeed," said Sirzerchs

"How rare is it?" asked Akeno

"There have only been a few devils who can summon more than one familiar and you can name all of them in one hand," said Sirzerchs

"Now you have picked my interest Naruto Uzumaki," said Ajuka the other Satans just smiled

**-Battlefield- **

**"We know Naruto-sama but those are the rules of the contract,"** said Zeldris sitting down

"Fine," said Naruto then he said, "What do you think of cats, Zeldris?"

**"What do I think of cats?"** said Zeldris, Naruto nodded. **"Nothing much,"** said Zeldris

"Well would like to hunt two of them?" asked Naruto with a foxy grinned

**"Yes I would love to,"** said Zeldris

"Well there is two of them not far from here, I'm sure you can smell them," said Naruto and Zeldris sniffed the air and nodded

**"What are your orders Naruto-sama?"** asked Zeldris

"Well since I noticed you want to play them you can mess around with those two cats," said Naruto with a grinned

**"Hai,"** said Zeldris

"Well then let the games begin," said Naruto giving the signal to hunt the cats to Zeldris, Zeldris took off and left Naruto with Yami

**"You sure have your dark side Naruto-sama,"** said Yami

"I sure do," said Naruto with a smile then

**"What are your orders for me?"** asked Yami

"Take out the other twins," said Naruto, Yami nodded and disappeared

"Now let's see how many are left," said Naruto using Haki and two pieces close by, "well let's end this fast," said Naruto then jump off from the tree branch he was standing in and towards the directions the last girls where

**-With the last two pieces-**

The last two pieces that Riser had sent out were a bishop and knight, the bishop is a young girl that was wearing kimono with color patterns of purple, orange, and pink with her hair tied on the opposite side, her name was Mihae

"Karlamine, are going to challenge the guy who we are supposed to defeat?" ask Mihae

"Yes, I want to see if he was honored," said Karlamine to her fellow peerage member, Karlamine is a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appeared to be cross between a European Knight (chest plate, gauntlets, and greaves) and a Japanese samurai (hips plates and shoulder guards), and wears a headband that goes across her hair and forehead. She is equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which are held with a brown belt slung across her hip. The broadsword is slung on her left hip and features a red jewel on the pommel and has bandages across the handle for grip. The dagger, which is located behind her hip, features a gold hilt with bandages on the handle

"I thought so," said Mihae then she was caught by the waist by a black chain and pulled towards the direction the chain came.

Karlamine noticed that Mihae had disappeared, "Mihae where are you?" said Karlamine pulling out her sword and looking around

"Who are you looking for?" asked a voice above Karlamine

"Who are you?" asked Karlamine getting her guard up

"Someone who defeated 7 of your fellow peerage members," said Naruto

**"4 pawns from Riser Phenex's peerage has been eliminated"**

"Well that's 11," said Naruto hopping down from his branch

"Where is Mihae?" asked Karlamine pointing her sword at Naruto

"She is down fine, it's just you and me," said Naruto putting his hands on his pockets

"Very well then I challenge you to a fight," said Karlamine getting on stances

"Alright then," said Naruto grabbing his short curved sword from behind his hip and pulled out and got in a low fighting stance with his legs spread out but not too much with one hand close to his face and the other holding the short sword in a reverse grip

Naruto and Karlamine stared at each other waiting to see who makes a move first, a few minutes passed then Naruto dashed at Karlamine swinging his sword making Karlamine dodge but was cut on the cheek by naruto's swing. Karlamine moved to the side them she swung at Naruto but Naruto blocked with his sword then he kicked her in the stomach sending her flying back and letting go off her sword. Naruto pointed his sword at Karlamine who was in the ground

"Give up," said Naruto

Karlamine just raised both of her hands and said "I give up"

Naruto lowered his sword and offered a hand to Karlamine. Karlamine took the offered hand and got up, "your good with the sword" said Karlamine

"Thanks," said Naruto putting his sword back on his sheath that was on his back hip

then deactivated his mask making it turn into darkness and disappearing revealing his whiskers

"You can come out from behind the tree," said Naruto and from behind the tree came Mihae

"Are you two done with your fight?" asked Mihae shyly

"Yes," said Naruto then he took off his black shirt to wipe off the dust and dirt, on the other hand, Karlamine and Mihae had a deep crimson blush at the sight of naruto's upper body in full display and seeing his rock hard body and chiseled carved eight pack

'He is hot' thought Karlamine and Mihae was having similar thoughts

**-Sidelines-**

"Damn he is hot and sexy," said Serafall out loud

"Yes he is," said Venelana with a trickle of blood coming out from her nose

"Mother stop having dirty thoughts about Naruto," said Rias seeing the blush her mother had on her face and the blood coming from her nose

"I'm sorry Rias, but I can't help it he is sexy and hot," said Venelana whipping the blood from her nose with a handkerchief

Rias turned to see her queen, rook, best friend and the queen of her best friend with blushes on their faces then she turned to Naruto and had a blush that matches her hair color

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto had whipped the dirt and dust from it then he had putted on to the displeasure of the ladies that were ogling his body. Naruto turned to face the girls and said: "I'm guessing that both of you are giving up?"

"Yes," said Mihae

"Hai, you defeated me," said Karlamine

Naruto nodded and said "good because this field won't be safe"

Karlamine and Mihae nodded and left the battle

**"One knight and one bishop from Riser-sama's peerage had been eliminated"**

"Let the games begin," said Naruto popping his neck and activating his mask

**-With Riser-**

A cup of glass could be heard coming from the cabin where Riser Phenex was staying in, inside the cabin we could see a very pissed Riser because no one from his peerage was able to eliminate Naruto

"I have to go and take him out myself because none of those useless girls were able to take him out and when I'm done those girls will pay for making me go out," said Riser getting up from the sofa he was sitting in and fixing his suit

"Let's go Yubelluna," said Riser walking towards the door

"Hai Riser-sama," said Yubelluna, Yubelluna is a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt, she was wearing a dress consisting of a navy blue top tunic with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, black shoes and over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top reveals much of her cleavage and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Ober this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and had a staff-like scepter and her right hand, she had purple lipstick and nails polish, matching her eyes and hair and was the queen of Riser's peerage

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto was walking through the forest taking his time to get to the cabin where Riser is at. "This forest is so peaceful and calm just like Konaha's forests," said Naruto stopping and taking a deep breath then let it out with a smile

"When I'm done with this battle I'm going to find a forest like this one to live and start building my own peerage," said Naruto alright making mental notes to find a forest big and far away from society than started walking again

Naruto had only taken a couple of steps only to had stepped in something, he looked down to see it was some kind of magic circle with symbols around it

"Yami" called Naruto

Out of his shadow Yami's head come out, **"yes Naruto-sama"** said Yami

"Is this some kind of land mine?" asked Naruto pointing down to the magic circle that was under his feet

Yami followed naruto's finger and saw a magic circle under his feet so she got a bit closer to analyze it,** "Naruto-sama this a land mine indeed" **said Yami

"um I got something in mind to get away from this mine so let's put it to the test," said Naruto gathering a cloak of darkness around his body then he jumps away and the cloak of darkness took its place making a physical clone of Naruto but all black even his color skin

"I think it works and I created a new technic," said Naruto looking at the dark clone that took his place

**"Yes you have Naruto-sama, what are you going to name it?"** asked Yami looking at the new technic her master created

"um I don't know let me think, I want something simple that describes the technic," said Naruto rubbing his chin with closed eyes then opened his eyes and said, "how about dark clone?" said Naruto looking at Yami for approval

"I think it's fitting Naruto-sama," said Yami nodding

"Alright then let's get moving," said Naruto starting to walking, Yami just nodded and went back to naruto's shadow

Naruto kept walking for a few minutes then stopped because he saw glims into the future and saw that a fire attack was going to come from his right so he jumped to the left to get away from it. The attack came from the same spot that his premonition showed him, he dodges it and saw that it exploded a couple of feet away from him and from the sky came Yubelluna flying down

"I guess you use fire magic that explodes in contact," said Naruto turning around to face Yubelluna

"Yes I do use in fact I'm called the bomb queen for the type of magic I use," said Yubelluna flying above Naruto

"Alright then let's finish this fast because I have a fried chicken to beat and a peerage to free," said Naruto making a kunai with a chain attached to its ring

Yubelluna saw the kunai with the chain and knew what Naruto was trying to do so she tried to fly away but Naruto had already thrown the kunai at her stabbing her on the right thigh and pulling her towards him, Naruto grabbed Yubelluna by the neck and slammed her against the ground making a creator from the slam. Yubelluna coughs up blood from the impact then was thrown towards a tree hitting her back. Yubelluna got up and pointed her specter at Naruto making an orange circle that was blasted at Naruto but he dodges it

Naruto was walking towards Yubelluna calmly while she was trying to get up from the tree she was thrown at. Naruto extended his hand to the side with his palm open and from his shadow a rob-looking thing, he swings it around to tested and nodded and kept walking towards Yubelluna. Yubelluna had finally gotten up then she dashed towards Naruto appearing on this right side it a magic spell ready in hand and she throws it at him but Naruto opened his palm and said "absurd" and the attack was absurd by a black hole that was made on naruto's hand. Yubelluna was caught off guard by Naruto who made a Dark bullet on his other hand and fired it at Yubelluna who was hit at point-blank, Yubelluna was hit full blast and send back breaking a few trees in the process at the end, Yubelluna was on the ground badly wounded and went to reach into her pocket to get a little bottle with some liquid and was about to drink it but was stopped by Naruto who grabbed her hand and took the bottle from her hand and looked at it

"Um what is this," said Naruto inspecting the bottle

"There called phoenix tears," said Yubelluna weakly

"What do they do?" asked Naruto passing the bottle of tears around his fingers

"Their healing potions," said Yubelluna getting up

"Oh nice," said Naruto putting the bottle in his pocket then he proceeded to hit Yubelluna on the stomach knock the air out her and bring her to her knees

"Tell me are you fond of your king?" asked Naruto making a chair out of darkness and seats on it and looks at Yubelluna

"I would be lying if I said yes," said Yubelluna on the ground

"Um interesting," said Naruto

"What so interesting?" asked Yubelluna Finally getting her air back?

"The fact that you and the rest of the girls joined his peerage but all of you hate him and my question is why you would join someone's peerage if you hate him?" asked Naruto

Yubelluna just stared at the ground and spoke, "I join this peerage because I fell in love with Riser when I started to know him but timed passed and he started to become a stock up prick with saying that everyone was inferior to him a high-level devil and that's when my love for him died and I have been stuck in this peerage" said Yubelluna then started to cry

Naruto saw that she was telling the truth and got up from his chair and went to Yubelluna and grabbed her and wrapped her in a hug and said, "Don't cry, those tears dot look good in a beautiful women like you and don't worry about Riser, ill free you and the rest of the girl from his peerage", Yubelluna just nodded and cried into naruto's shoulder

A few minutes passed and Yubelluna had cried the entire time in naruto's shoulder. Yubelluna had finally stopped crying and had gotten out of the hug and look at Naruto straight in the eye

"Are you going to free us from his peerage?" asked Yubelluna

"Yes," said Naruto

"Promise me that you will free us and if you do I'll be your servant for the rest of my life" begged Yubelluna

"But if I free you I'll be stuck with me," said Naruto

"I prefer to be stuck with someone like you," said Yubelluna with a smile

"Alright," said Naruto

Yubelluna nodded and said "I give up"

**"Riser-sama's queen has retired from the game"**

"It's just you and me Riser," said Naruto getting up and started walking towards the cabin

**-With Riser-**

Riser was more pissed than he was, he was flying around searching for Naruto

"Damn those useless girls, to make a high-class devil like me to go out and take some low devil scum out like him," said Riser flying around when suddenly something type of blade was thrown at him from somewhere he didn't see, Riser dodged and someone appeared him

"Always stay aware of your surroundings," said Naruto who appeared, Riser turned around to face who was behind just to be elbowed to the face and send crashing to the ground. Riser was send crashing to the ground after been elbowed by Naruto. Riser got out from the creator that he made and saw that Naruto was flying above him noticed that naruto's wings were different from a normal devil

"What's with that wings of you, don't tell me that you're a deform devil that not even your wing couldn't be normal," said Riser trying to taunt him

Naruto descended to the ground and looked at his wing, "no, I fact there far better than a normal devil," said Naruto then he flaps them creating a massive shockwave that went through the entire forest

Riser turned back to see the damage the wing made and saw that there were trees broken in half, then looked back at Naruto angrier, "no low-class devil can't be better than me" said Riser than dashed towards Naruto with a fist coked back with flames covering the hand to make the damage even greater

Naruto saw that his fist was covered by flame so he decide to active his armament Haki to enhance his fist. Naruto dashed towards Riser clashing fist with struggling in a battle of strength, Haki versus his Phoenix flames

"Flames are far stronger than a low devil's power," said Riser putting more force on his fist pushing Naruto's fist back

Naruto just smirked and said, "Well then let's put it to the test" then Naruto applied more force into his punch sending Riser's fist back and separating, Naruto grabbed Riser by the hair and smashed his head against his knee, breaking Riser's nose then he was kicked by Naruto sending him flying back. Naruto created a portal in front of Riser teleporting him in front of Naruto then was grabbed by the throat

"You're far weaker than I thought," said Naruto coldly making shiver do down everyone's spine

Riser's nose was starting to heal, "um you have a healing factor," said Naruto noticing his healing factor

"You are a mear devil," said Riser

"Well then show me what you got fried chick," said Naruto taunting Riser

Riser got mad and exploded in flames that were hotter than they were, "I'll pay trash," said Riser dashing towards Naruto and hitting him in the stomaching making him cough up blood then Riser grabbed him by the throat and punched him in the face several time, after a few punches, Riser throw Naruto towards a tree and created a massive ball of magma similar to Ravel's but his ball was far bigger and hotter. "Take this trash," said Riser throwing the ball of magma at Naruto. The ball of magma was thrown at Naruto causing a massive explosion that destroyed half of the forest

**-Sidelines-**

"Naruto" screamed all of the girls worriedly

The cloud of dust that had picked up after the attack landed, it had finally dissipated revealing not a trace of Naruto

"He's dead," said Akeno with her hand covering her mouth and shading tears

"No it can't be, he promised Tsubaki and me that he would come back," said Koneko not accepting the reality

"Me either, he promised the both of us," said Tsubaki crying

"Can't accepted, he just came back to us" said Souna crying

Rias just stood there quit not believing her eyes. Grayfia didn't show any emotion but inside her mind, she was scared that he had really died someone that had picked her interest in a romantic way

**-Battlefield-**

"Hahahaha, a low devil like him couldn't hold a candle to me, a high-class devil," said Riser laughing like a maniac

"I got to admit that was a strong attack but it hasn't been the worst I felt," said voice I above them, Riser turned to where the voice was coming from and he was wide eyes

"How can you be alive that was my strongest attack," said Riser with a shaky voice

**-Sidelines-**

"Naruto, you're alive," said Akeno whipping the tears way and smiling, the rest of the girl were downing the same and Grayfia was happy that her love interest was alive

"Knew he couldn't die so easily," said Sona whipping her tears way, Tsubaki nodded

"I knew that you would come back to us," said Koneko in a low voice that only a few heard her

**-Battlefield-**

"It's very simple, your attack wasn't strong enough to kill me," said Naruto descending to the ground

Riser couldn't speak from the shock, "what happened, cat got your tongue" said Naruto

"Now I'm bored let's end this," said Naruto making a blackball in his palm, "since I can't make a Rasengan with chakra so how about one of darkness" said Naruto making the ball spin like a Rasengan then it's started to spin even faster than it created a shuriken like-ring around the ball, "Dark release: Rasenshuriken"

Out of the tress came Ravel seeing his brother on his knees

"Brother," said Ravel dashing to his brother's side

"Ravel, I thought you were eliminated," said Riser clutching his nose

"What's wrong?" asked Ravel seeing his brother clutching his nose

"That trash elbowed me in the face breaking my nose but I healed it back to normal but the pain is still there I don't know why," said Riser

"But that shouldn't happen," said Ravel

"I know," said Riser mad

Naruto threw the Rasenshuriken at Riser but he saw Ravel next to Riser when it was too late, Riser saw the attack coming and grabbed Ravel and used her as a human shield. The Rasenshuriken impacted with Ravel making a vortex of darkness and after the vortex disappeared it revealed a badly injured Ravel and Naruto rushed to her side

"Ravel are you okay?" asked Naruto grabbing her in her arms

"No, I'm badly injured and I'm going to teleport to the medical bay," said Ravel weakly

"Did Riser used you as a human shield?" asked Naruto, Ravel didn't say anything just nodded and at the moment a cold and strong intimidating pressure was felt all over the arena and in the sidelines

Naruto placed Ravel on the ground gently and turned to look at Riser who felt the entire intimidation on him, Naruto walked towards Riser increasing the pressure and behind him, a huge saber tooth tiger was starting to form. Naruto was in front of Riser with anger flowing out of him

**"Why would you use your sister a human shield?"** asked Naruto with a demonic voice

Riser couldn't get a word out of his mouth

"Tell me scum so that I can end your life," said Naruto grabbing Riser by the throat and making a black Rasengan in his other hand

"I did it because she is useless to me," said Riser

Naruto thrust the Rasengan into Riser's stomach sending him flying back, Naruto pulled out his sword from his sheath and enhanced it with armament Haki, Naruto stabbed Riser in the stomach and twisted the blade getting a curling scream of pain from Riser

"How does it feel, been unable to do nothing?" said Naruto making another blade and stabbing Riser on this arm and made another and did the same, after a few blades and stabbing Naruto had Riser pinned to the ground by five blades, two on each arm and two on his legs

"Look at you a high-class devil being pinned to the ground by a low-class devil like me, what a shame let me end your life" said Naruto then made a Dark Rasenshuriken that was as big as a Bijuudama, Naruto was about to throw it Riser but he was stopped by Ravel who grabbed Naruto from behind, "Please don't kill my brother, as much as I hate him, he is still my brother" cried Ravel behind Naruto

Naruto snapped out of his anger mode and looked behind him and saw that it was Ravel who was holding him, "thanks Ravel for stopping me" said Naruto turning around and head patting Ravel. Naruto turned around to see Riser pinned to the ground and said. "Riser Phenex do you forfeit?" asked Naruto, Riser just nodded

**"Riser Phenex had forfeited the match, Naruto Uzumaki is the winner,"** said Grayfia announcing the end of the match

Naruto look at Ravel who passed out holding him, "you were badly injured but you manage to snap me out and for that, I thank you, Ravel," said Naruto caring her a bridal position and planting a kiss on her forehead getting a smile from the sleeping Ravel then Naruto was teleported back to the wedding room

Naruto gave Ravel to the medic so that they could check her after that he went to the main hall and was tackled by all the girl

"Naruto I thought that you were dead," said Akeno crying, Naruto just patted her and smiled

A few minutes passed past and Naruto need to get up, "girl would you kindly let me get up," said Naruto then all the girls started to get off him. Naruto walked to the middle where he came in

"Ah Naruto-kun since you won the Rating game you're wished will be conceded," said Sirzerchs walking towards him, Naruto just nodded

"Alright then will be having a party for your success next week," said Sirzerchs with a smile, "alright now that is done the party is officially over," said Sirzerchs then everyone started to leave

Naruto was about to leave but was stopped by someone, "Naruto-san, may I have a word with you" asked Lady Phenex

"Sure, what do you need lady Phenex?" asked Naruto

"You can just call me Raven," said Raven

"If you just call me Naruto," said Naruto

"Alright then you have yourself a deal since I heard that you were going to start your own peerage, I wanted to ask you if you could take Ravel-chan as you bishop," said Raven

"Take Ravel as my bishop?" said Naruto

"Yes and she is also a great manager," said Raven with a smile

"I would love to but I need to know if you want to join my peerage first," said Naruto

"Oh that's not a problem right sweetie," said Raven and from behind her came Ravel dressed in a red dress with naruto's jacket on hand

"Yes, I want to join your peerage," said Ravel shyly with a blush

"Alright then Ravel Phenex welcome to my peerage," said Naruto with a smile

"Here your jacket and thanks for letting me use it back then," said Ravel giving Naruto his jacket back

"It's fine," said Naruto pulling his jacket back on

"Oh Naruto-kun meet me tomorrow on my mansion" shouted Sirzerchs from far away

"Okay" shouted Naruto back

"You heard him, meet me tomorrow at his mansion," said Naruto to Ravel, Ravel just nodded

"Alright then see you tomorrow Ravel-chan," said Naruto opening a black portal and walking into it

"I think you made a good decision on choosing him as your next king sweetie," said Raven to his daughter

"Yes mother I think I did," said Ravel with a smile on her face

**-Naruto's apartment-**

Naruto had made a portal to his apartment and he came into it, he was greeted by Raynare and Kalawarner who tackled him to the ground and hugged him tied

"Naruto-kun where have you been, you had us worry," said Raynare crying with Kalawarner doing the same

"Hi girls, it's also good to see you and I'll tell you later right now I need to rest I'm exhausted," said Naruto hugging them back

The fallen angels got up from Naruto, Naruto got up and went to his room to sleep. He got into his bed and close his and he felt someone crowing into his bed, he opened his eyes and saw that it was Raynare and Kalawarner who were hugging him tied and asleep. Naruto just smiled and drifted off to sleep

* * *

a/n: Thank you for reading, leave your review it helps me a lot and follow and favorite

Challenge- the challenge is the one who can draw me the naruto from this chapter is going to be the picture for this fanfic and if your interested PM me to see were you can send me the drawing

* * *

-harem-

Grayfia

Akeno

Koneko

Raynare

Kalawarner

Souna

Tsubaki

Ravel

Yubelluna

* * *

you have any girl in mind even from different animes, let me know in the review section


	8. The start of a new journey

A:n sorry for taking so long but the school was getting on my ass and I didn't have enough inspiration to think but I think I'm back to normal and also I need a beta, so if you're interested in it PM and we can talk about. and without anything else to say let's begin with the chapter also, don't worry my Rias fan, she will be on the harem but not just yet I have plans for her

* * *

"Normal voice"

'_Thoughts'_

**"Demonic/Bijuu voice"**

**_'Demonic/Bijuu Thoughts'_**

Jutsu/magic attacks

**familias/mink talk**

**familias/mink thoughts**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or Highschool DxD only my OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The start of a new journey**

* * *

**-Next day-**

Morning come by quickly for one Naruto Uzumaki who was sleeping after having a rating with Riser Phenex to free Rias out of her engagement and getting his freedom. The sunlight came through the window hitting naruto's closed eyes making him wake up. Naruto woke up after a much-needed nap and opened his eyes, he raises his head and look around and noticed that he was in his room and brought his head down and closed his eyes and smiled. Naruto stayed down on his bed for a while then decide to get up but someone or ones were holding him down as their lives depended on it, he raised the cover to see who was holding him and smiled because he saw that the ones who were holding on to him, as their lives depend on were Raynare and Kalawarner who were on their undergarments then blush and brought down the covers to let the girl sleep and sigh

_'Good thing that pervy sage taught me how to keep myself controlled'_ thought Naruto and crossed his arms and closed his eyes_, 'now the question is how I get up without waking up the Raynare-chan and Kalarwaner-chan'_ thought the blonde male trying to find a way to get up and get clean without waking up the girls who were holding on to him then Naruto remembered something then his eyes changed from his usual ocean blue to a golden cover with a feral slit then made a cloak that covers his body completely then disappeared and the cloak of darkness turned into a physical cloned of Naruto. Naruto appeared next to his bed and saw that the dark clone had worked

Naruto went into the restroom to get cleaned off and to start breakfast for Raynare and Kalawarner

**-15 minutes later-**

Naruto came out of the restroom that his room had and saw that the girls were still asleep so he decide to make breakfast for all of them. Naruto headed to the kitchen when he heard Yami's voice

**'Good morning Naruto-sama'**

"Good morning Yami-chan," said Naruto arriving at the kitchen

Yami came out of his shadow and jump into the counter that was in the kitchen, **"what are going to make Naruto-sama?"** asked Yami waggling her small tail

Naruto smiled and said, "I'm going to make some eggs with bacon and French toast, would you like some bacon?"

**"Yes Naruto-sama,"** said Yami wagging her little tail even more

Naruto smiled and nodded then remembered something, "Yami-chan would you mind calling Zeldris over so that I can give him some bacon too," said Naruto then went to open the fridge to get everything he needs to make breakfast

**"Hai Naruto-sama,"** said Yami then she dove into naruto's shadow

A few minutes passed then Yami came out naruto's shadow and said, **"Naruto-sama, Zeldris will be here shortly"**

Naruto nodded and keep making breakfast then out of his shadow came Zeldris, **"Good morning Naruto-sama, did you call for me?"** said Zeldris bowing to him

"Good morning Zeldris, I called you here because I wanted to know if you want to have breakfast with us?" said Naruto

**"Yes I would love to Naruto-sama,"** said Zeldris

"Good then go and take a seat in one of the chairs by the table in the dining room," said Naruto finishing the last pieces of bacon, Zeldris nodded and went with Yami to take a seat in a chair

**-Meanwhile in naruto's room-**

Kalawarner opened her eyes and saw a Naruto that was all black, Kalawarner got up to see if she was seeing right and went to touch the clone then it popped into the black water and dissolve. She packing and started to shack Raynare who was still asleep. Kalawarner shock her even harder

"Stop Naruto-kun we can't do that in public," said Raynare in her sleep with a smug smiled

"Raynare wake up, where is Naruto-kun," said Kalawarner and at that moment Raynare woke and looked around

"Where is Naruto-kun," said Raynare then she got off the bed started to look for Naruto in the bathroom then she came out and wen

Kalawarner got up went check the rest of the apartment with Raynare behind her, they check all of the room of the apartment then they went into the dining and saw him talking to Yami and another animal

**"Naruto-sama the food is great,"** said Yami eating her bacon

**"I agree with Yami-san,"** said Zeldris eating his piece of bacon

"I'm glad that guy liked it," said Naruto

"NARUTO-KUN"

Naruto heard someone called his named and turned around and saw Kalawarner and Raynare standing in the entrance of the dining room and said to them, "good morning girls", After that Naruto was tackled to the ground by the girls

"I thought it was just a dream," said Kalawarner who was holding on to him pretty hard

"I thought the same Naruto-kun," said Raynare crying

Naruto just smile and placed his hands on their heads and pulled them into him and said, "Don't worry girls this I won't leave you again"

Raynare and Kalawarner smiled with tears flowing out their eyes and kept clinging on to him, a few minutes passed and the girls let go of him and got up and whipped their tears away and smiled at him

"We're glad that your home Naruto-kun," said the fallen angels together

"I'm home," said Naruto smiling, "I made breakfast, shall we eat," said Naruto taking a seat in the chair

Raynare and Kalawarner went to take a sit but Kalawarner noticed that there was an extra member, "Naruto-kun who is the new member?" asked Kalawarner pointing at Zeldris who was seating next to Naruto eating bacon

"Oh him, Zeldris would introduce yourself," said Naruto

Zeldris shallowed the piece of bacon he had in his mouth and said, **"I'm Zeldris of the Supreme king clan and third in command, if Naruto-sama or Yami-san is not present"** introduced himself the black Rottweiler

"Of the supreme king clan, Naruto-kun I didn't know that you had a clan," said Raynare

"Yea I was about to get into that," said Naruto sheepishly, "but first, let me tell you what happens after I left," said Naruto in a serious tone

**-Flashback 1 week ago-**

Naruto had crossed the portal that Ophis had created only to appear in a familiar place. He appeared in the dimensional gap where there is no life. Naruto looked around to see that everything was dark then he looked at the mark he had on his palm and noticed that it looked a heart with wings coming out of it

"Is this something of mate mark?" asked Naruto

"Is a mark that I put in people I'm interested in and you are the only one I'm interested right now" said Ophis flooding around Naruto

"Then is some kind of mate," said Naruto

"Yes but I need to see if you are worthy of it," said Ophis stopping in front of Naruto

"So you're interested in me in a romantic away?" asked Naruto, Ophis didn't say anything back and just smiled

"Alright enough of that let's get you started on your training on mastering your power over darkness and shadows," said Ophis

Naruto just nodded, "ok from what I'm guessing is that Rayleigh had told you what is the will of the supreme king?" said Ophis

"Yes, he told me that my dark powers come from all of my dark thoughts and experiences," said Naruto, Ophis just nodded

"From what I can see is that you have embraced them but you're not fully connected with them," said the gothic loli

"What do you mean by be fully connected to them?" asked Naruto

"What I mean by that is that you need to find a way to connect with your dark powers," said Ophis

"And how am I supposed to find a way to connect with my dark powers?" asked Naruto tilting his head to the side

"You have your answer below your feet," said Ophis pointing towards naruto's shadows. Naruto looked down to see his shadow and remembered that Yami is always in his shadow

"Yami can you came out for a second," said Naruto and from his shadow came out Yami

**"How may I help you Naruto-sama?"** said Yami

"Well Ophis said that I have unlocked my second power of the supreme king but I'm not fully connected to my dark powers, do you know why?" said Naruto

**"Um, I see, so basically you need to find a way to connect more deeply to your dark powers,"** said Yami

"Yea, do you know where?" asked Naruto

**"In fact, I do know Naruto-sama, do you want me to take you there?"** asked Yami

"Yes, I would love that," said Naruto smiling

**"Hai but I can only take you, Naruto-sama,"** said Yami

"It's fine, you two go and come back when you're done," said Ophis, Naruto nodded and Yami made a portal for Naruto and her

**-Unknown place-**

Naruto had crossed the portal that Yami had made and he had appeared in some kind of forest with huge trees that surrounded him. Naruto saw that in front of him were two huge dark door

Yami appeared next to him, **"behind those doors lie your connection to your power over darkness and shadow" **said Yami then started to walk towards the doors and sat in front of them.

"How can I open those doors?" asked Naruto walking towards the doors and stopping next to Yami.

**"You are the only one who can open it,"** said Yami looking at Naruto

Naruto looked at the door for a few seconds then he started to walk towards the doors and then he placed his palm on one of the doors, a few seconds passed then he heard some kind of clicking and the door crack opened and behind it, a village appeared behind it. Naruto noticed that the village was as big as Konoha with houses that had a similar style to the ones in Japan in the countryside and if you focus enough you can see a mountain. Naruto was dumbstruck at the sight and took a step forward and at that moment three blurs were seen appearing in front of Naruto and it revealed to be a dog, a saber tooth tiger, and a hound

**"State you purpose intruder,"** said the dog who was ready to attack at any moment

**"Stand down,"** said Yami who was coming from behind Naruto with a commanding voice

**"It's you Yami,"** said the dog surprised

**"Where have you been Yami-sama,"** said the saber-tooth

**"Yes it has been too long Ringo,"** said Yami seating in front of Naruto

**"How can this be,"** said the dog walking towards Yami and sniffing her, **"it is really you Yami,"** said the dog then he looked at Naruto and his demeanor changed immediately

**"Who is this intruder?"** asked the dog

**"Respect your king,"** said Yami in a commanding voice

**"My king? But my only king is the supreme-,"** trailed off the dog then he realized who Yami was talking about

**"He's the holder of Rayleigh-sama,"** said Ringo surprised

**"Is it true?"** asked the hound not believing what he was hearing

**"Hai, Naruto-sama would you kindly let off some of the conquerors Haki out,"** said Yami

Naruto just nodded then a massive presence of superiority was felt all over the entire village that it alarmed the people in it that some of them when towards the presences. Naruto stops releasing his conquerors Haki and soon after that, a massive crowd started to form around him and the other, Naruto looked around and noticed that most animals and a few humans with animal features. There were a dragon, sea serpents, lions, bears, a human girl with dog features and a white bunny girl

**"It's really is the king is back,"** said Ringo wide-eyed

The dog walked towards Naruto and bowed down, **"I Zeldris, third in command, welcome you to your village, the shadow village"** said Zeldris bowing down then the other animals processed to bow down to Naruto

"Yami what do they mean by welcome to my village?" asked Naruto confuse

**"This village was created by Rayleigh-sama which means that is it your village and is the connection to your power over darkness,"** said Yami

"Wait you mean to say that I owned this village just because of Rayleigh that he is inside of me," said Naruto

**"Well that's part of it,"** said Yami getting up and starting to walk

Naruto stood there then he snapped out, "Wait what you mean by part of it," said Naruto run to after Yami

**"Naruto-sama I have seen how you care for the ones you care for and that you are smarter than you let on and I see that you would care for this village as your own family if you took it as your own and also there has been some bothering me Naruto-sama,"** said Yami

"What is it Yami-chan?" asked Naruto

**"I noticed that you seemed colder than usual, why is that?"** asked Yami

Naruto didn't say anything back and just kept quit

**"You know that Naruto-sama that you can tell me anything,"** said Yami turning around to face him, Naruto just kept quit

**"*sigh* fine tell me when you feel its time, alright let's go to the main house,"** said Yami walking through the streets of the shadow village

Naruto and Yami were walking through the streets of the shadow village, Naruto noticed that was similar to a human village that had a shop, markets, blacksmith, a library and a school for the children which the last one surprised Naruto

"Yami-chan, are they any humans here?" asked Naruto

**"No, but there is a tribe that lives in this village called the mink tribe,"** said Yami

"Mink tribe?" said Naruto

**"Hai, the mink tribe is a tribe of humanoids with animals feature and they also have formidable physical abilities, far superior to a normal human and they are also very stealthy and agile. They can use 'Electro', electro is an electric shock that is produced from their bodies**" explained Yami

"Interesting," said Naruto rubbing his chin

**"They live in the forest,"** said Yami

"Why do they live in the forest?" asked Naruto

**"Because they feel better in there,"** said Yami

**"Oh come on Yami don't be spilling our secrets to a stranger,"** said a voice, Naruto and Yami turned to see a mink that an appearance of a werewolf

**"He is no stranger, Genji, he's your king,"** said Yami getting in front of Naruto

**"He is not my king, is just a stranger,"** said Genji walking towards Naruto, the people of the town heard the commotion and they started to gather around them

Yami got mad and was about to attack the mink but was stopped by Naruto, "relax Yami, let's go I don't have time to waste," said Naruto

Genji got mad and charged towards Naruto with his claws out and electricity coming off them. Naruto turned around and grabbed Genji's hand and with his other hand, he grabbed him by the throat and slammed him to the ground making a creator

"As I said I don't have time to waste," said Naruto letting off some of his conquerors Haki out then started to walk off

Yami looked at Genji then went after Naruto, a reindeer girl mink went to help Genji out of the creator but she was pushed off by him harming her in the process, "get off me you useless low-class mink" said Genji harming the reindeer girl. Naruto had enough with Genji and it was rare for him to snap because he can put up with many things, he can put up with people talking mess to him but not with people who harm innocent girls or messing with his loved ones so at the moment a wave of intimidation was sent towards Genji who was getting up from the creator only to be sent back to the ground, Naruto walked slowly towards him and releasing his aura that was forming a saber tooth tiger behind him, that scared him shitless. Naruto grabbed Genji by the throat and said in a demonic voice,** "I had enough of this, if you have a problem with me came and say it to me directly and don't get innocent people involved"**, the people around them were on their knees heavily breathing and sweating

**"Naruto-sama, stop this you're going to kill the people in the village,"** said Yami, Naruto snapped out and looked around and saw that the villages were on the ground heavily breathing and sweating like crazy. He stopped releasing his conquerors and let go of Genji and went to see if the mink girl was okay. Naruto kneeled in front of her, "are you okay?" asked Naruto and he got a nodded from the girl, so he gave the mink girl a smile that made her blush up a storm. Naruto got and saw that the villager had recovered from his presence and that they were looking at mink girl and him

**"Let's go Naruto-sama,"** said Yami, Naruto nodded and they started to walk towards the main house

**-Main house-**

Naruto and Yami had arrived at the main house after the commotion with the mink, Naruto and Yami walked in the house and they stepped and saw a big living room with two big couches facing each other and in between them was a coffee table, they kept walking in until they arrived in an office with a desk, chair and books on the sides of the room

**"This is your house Naruto-sama,"** said Yami

"My house?" said Naruto

**"Yes, since you own this village and this is the main house of the village,"** said Yami

A knock was heard coming from the door and a beautiful women with medium-length brown hair that falls over her shoulder-blades with larger, fluffy ears resembling those of a wolf, had come in the office and bowed down and said, **"Hello master, I'm Winona the maid of the house, would like something to drink?"**

"Just call me Naruto," said Naruto

**"Hai, Naruto-sama, would you like something to drink?"** asked Winona smiling

Naruto just sweatdrop at the name, "yea, tea would do" said Naruto smiling then Winona left with her orders

**"Naruto-sama you're going to need to see the mink tribe leader, to explain why you beat up their strongest mink,"** said Yami sitting in front of him

"Their strongest mink, he was weaker than when I was 13 years old and I was the dead last of my class," said Naruto

**"But you're going to have to see them,"** said Yami

"Fine I'll do it when I'm down with my training, so how do I establish my connection with the village?" asked Naruto

**"To establish your connection with the village you need to take it as your own,"** said Yami

"Fine I'll take as my own but I'll come and check how things are going after I'm done with my training, so what do I do," said Naruto

**"Okay first, take off your shirt and sit on the crossed leg it,"** said Yami

Naruto nodded and took off his shirt revealing his 8 pack and rip muscles that made Yami blush (not that Naruto could see), **_'Naruto-sama is very hot no wonder why there are many girls after him'_** thought Yami. Then Naruto seat in the ground crossed legged and at that moment Winona came in the office and saw Naruto shirtless on the ground showing his eight pack with muscles

**"Naruto I brought your tea,"** said Winona red-faced

"Thank you, Winona, you can put it on the desk," said Naruto then he closed his eyes and then black markings started to appear all over his body and Winona was about to interfere but was stopped by Yami

**"I don't do it if you interrupt him, he won't be able to connect with the village,"** said Yami, Winona just nodded and watch Naruto

Suddenly the village started to tremble and the walls of the village started to lower a few meters down and from the mountain, a waterfall was created that flowed down to the village and the sky cleared as if the village was happy that her owner was back. In naruto's forearm appeared the symbol of a saber tooth tiger. Naruto opened his eyes and saw the tattoo that appeared on his forearm and Winona asked what it was, **"Yami-sama what is the tattoo that appeared in naruto's forearm?"** asked Winona

**"Winona that tattoo symbolizes that the shadow village accepts has accepter Naruto-sama as its owner and that he now controls the village in its entire form"** Yami explained

"What do you mean by its entire form Yami-chan?" asked Naruto

Yami walked to a window that the office had that looked to the mountain, **"come here Naruto-sama," **said Yami and Naruto walked to the window where Yami was standing and he looked out of it and he had a sight to a lovely view, he had direct sight of the mountain where the waterfall was coming out off and a clear sky behind it

"That waterfall wasn't there when we came here," said Naruto noticing that the waterfall wasn't there when Yami and he arrived in the shadow village

Yami nodded and said, **"Indeed, that waterfall wasn't there when we arrived but you created when you were establishing your connection with the village".** Yami saw that Naruto had a confused look and she proceeded to explain, **"the village is connected to you mentally and it will change whatever you want to change in the village, for example, you wanted to grow a tree in the back yard and the village will grow it and from I'm guessing you wanted a waterfall to come out of the mountain so the village answered to your desires"** said Yami

"So I'm the brain of the village and the village is the body?" said Naruto and received a nod from Yami, "and you were right about the waterfall," said Naruto

After that Yami explained to Naruto how he was connected to the village Naruto, Yami, and Winona went to the living room and stay there talking until it was night so they went to sleep and the next day Naruto had to leave to go and train with Ophis

**-End of flashback-**

"Then after that, I crash the wedding and beat the fried chicken's ass in exchange I got my freedom and can start my own peerage," said Naruto then he took a bit of his egg

"Wow, I still can't believe that you own an entire village," said Raynare

"I was surprised too when I found out," said Naruto

**"Naruto-sama didn't want to take the village,"** said Yami while chewing on a piece of bacon

"So Naruto-kun, you are free from Rias?" asked Kalawarner

"Yes and I can start my own peerage but first I need to go and see Sirzerchs so that he can take me to Ajuka Beelzebub," said Naruto

"And when are you going?" asked Kalawarner

"Later, right now I want to stay with you guys," said Naruto smiling

Kalawarner nodded and proceeded to join them on eating breakfast

**-2 hours later-**

Naruto appeared in front of Sirzerchs mansion after finishing eating with Raynare and Kalawarner, Naruto proceeded to knock on the door. A few knocks later Naruto heard a click then the door cracked open and revealed Grayfia in her usual attire with a smile on her face

"Good morning Naruto-sama," said Grayfia smiling with a small tint of pink on her cheeks that was barely noticeable

"Good morning Grayfia-chan, Sirzerchs told me to come and see him first thing in the morning," said Naruto with a foxy grinned that made Grayfia blush

Grayfia turned around to compose herself then turned to face Naruto, "Hai, he told me to let you pass if you come here," said Grayfia then she steps to the side to let Naruto pass. Naruto went into the house, "would you kindly follow me, Sirzerchs is right now on the dining room waiting for you," said Grayfia smiling and received a nodded from Naruto then she started to walk towards the dining room were Sirzerchs I waiting for Naruto.

Grayfia and Naruto arrived in the Dining room and saw him eating with a mini Sirzerchs, "ah Naruto, I'm glad that you could join us" said Sirzerchs standing up and walking towards Naruto and giving him a hug that Naruto returned since Sirzerchs had become friends after he summoned Naruto to his mansion, "would like to join us?" asked Sirzerchs

"No thanks I just ate," said Naruto

"Ah what a shame then would you like something to drink?" asked Sirzerchs with a smile

"Tea will do," said Naruto and Grayfia nodded and went to get naruto's tea

"Well then have a seat and let's chat while I finish my breakfast," said Sirzerchs and Naruto nodded and took a set on in front of the mini Sirzerchs. "I guess I haven't introduced you to my son," said Sirzerchs and Naruto nodded

"Well Naruto meet my son Millicas, Millacas meet my friend Naruto Uzumaki" Sirzerch introduced each other

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Uzumaki," said Millicas extending his hand so that Naruto could shake it

"Nice to meet Millicas, just call me Naruto," said the blonde, Millicas nodded

"I would introduce you to my wife but she is not here, she is getting everything prepared for the party that takes place in three days and I'm sure that you will come to it?" said Sirzerchs

"Yea, I will," said Naruto and then Grayfia came with his tea and place it in front of him. Naruto took a sip of the tea and groan in delight

"I'm guessing that you liked it," said the red-haired smirking, Naruto just nodded and took another sip of the tea, "Grayfia-chan was the one who made it," said Sirzerchs looking at Grayfia who had a tint of pink on her cheeks

"Wow Grayfia-chan, its tea is amazing," said Naruto with a smile that had pleased written all over it

"Thank you Naruto-sama," said Grayfia with red cheeks

Naruto waited for Sirzerch to finish eating while he was talking with him and his son with Grayfia on his side

"All right I'm done, let's go with Ajuka, bet he is tired of waiting for us," said Sirzerchs getting up from his seat and Naruto doing the same. Sirzerchs made a magic circle around Naruto and him, in an instant they disappeared and they appeared in the lab of Ajuka Beelzebub. Naruto looked around and saw a white room with a desk and behind it was Ajuka reading some papers then he looked at them

"It's about time," said the chief of the science division of the underworld

"Sorry about that, I was about breakfast and a lovely chat why Naruto," said Sirzerchs

"It's fine, I thought as much," said Ajuka putting the papers that he was reading down and standing up, "alright gentleman would you follow me so that I can give Naruto-san his evil set," said the green-haired genius. Sirzerchs and Naruto nodded and proceeded to follow Ajuka, Ajuka walked into a room with Naruto and Sirzerchs behind him. The room was big and white, in the middle of it was a chess table.

"Alright Naruto place your hand on the table and put some magic into it," said Ajuka grabbing a clipboard

"Ummm Ajuka, I can't use magic," said Naruto scratching his head sheepishly

"What do you mean Naruto-san?" asked Ajuka curiously

"Well when Rias revived me as a devil she told me that I wasn't able to use magic for some unknown reason," said Naruto with a goofy grind

"If that's true then what were you using on your battle against Riser?" asked Ajuka

"You mean my darkness," said Naruto putting his up and a cloud of dark dust appeared flooding on it,

Ajuka nodded and pointed to it, "yes that" said Ajuka

"Oh that's is my sacred gear," said Naruto putting the darkness out

"But the sacred gears are fueled by users connected to it sacred gear and its magic," said Ajuka

"Not mine, since I can't use magic my sacred gear found a way to be fueled," said the blonde-haired whiskered male

"And what would that be?" asked the chief of the science division

"The negative energy of the world and my negative thoughts," said Naruto

"Umm now that's interesting," said Ajuka writing on this clipboard, "If my theory is right then you should be able to get your evil pieces if you poured your darkness into the chessboard," said Ajuka with a big smile

Naruto nodded and walked to the chessboard that was in the middle of the room and placed his hand in the center of the board and poured a little of his darkness then a light started to come out of the chessboard and it started to get brighter than it blinded them after the light had died down and they had gotten they vison back they saw that in the board were 15 evil pieces in there. The pieces looked in shape and color, the pieces were half black and white

"Now that's interesting," said Ajuka who was standing behind Naruto, Ajuka walked to the board and grabbed one of the pieces and analyzed the piece in hand, "what an interesting sight, your pieces are all mutated and the color is extremely rare, all of your pieces have two-color white and black" said Ajuka then he placed the pieces down and started to write on his clipboard

"Is that good?" asked Naruto

"It's very good, your pieces are mutated so it means that your peerage will be very strong," said Ajuka with a smile

Naruto sigh in relived, "I thought it was bad" said Naruto

Ajuka just smiled and went grab a small box and placed all of naruto's pieces on it and handed it to him, "well Naruto Uzumaki, now you can go and build your peerage" said Ajuka. Naruto just smiled and grabbed the box and pocketed in his jacket (the link to the naruto's jacket is on my profile)

"Well, then shall we celebrate this rare sight," said Sirzerchs, Naruto nodded and Ajuka did the same and they went out to drink in celebration of Naruto and that he got a mutated set

**-3 days later-**

3 days had passed since Naruto got his evil pieces and had told the girls about them and to say that they happy was an understatement. Right now Naruto was in the shadow village, sitting on his office looking out the window

"*sigh* I will never get tired of this view," said Naruto looking at the lovely view, he had of the mountain with the waterfall, footsteps can be heard coming toward the office so turned around and saw that it was Raynare who had come to his office

"Naruto-kun is today the party you told us about?" asked Raynare curiously. Naruto had brought Kalawarner and her to the shadow village two days ago and to say that they were amazed was another understatement, they were going around looking at around and visiting all the shops

"Yes, today is the party," said Naruto leaning back into his chair

"So are we going?" asked Kalawarner who had walked into the office

"I have to go because I'm the guest of honor but the question is do you girl want to join me?" asked Naruto, Naruto received a nod from the fallen angels then he got up from his chair, "alright then lets head back to the apartment so that we can get dressed" said Naruto then walked towards them and created a portal and walked through it

**-Naruto's apartment-**

Naruto and the girls appeared in his apartment, "alright girl go and take a shower and get dressed" said Naruto and received a nod from the girls, so Naruto was about to walk to his room when suddenly a silver magic circle appeared on the floor and from it came Grayfia in her usual attire with a black bag in hand

"Good evening Naruto-sama," said Grayfia smiling and a small tint of pink in her cheek that went unnoticed by Naruto but not by the fallen angels, Kalawarner and Raynare looked at each other and nodded and mentally said, _'she is in lovely with our Naruto-kun'_

"Good evening Grayfia-chan, what brings you here?" asked Naruto curiously

"Sirzerchs sends you this," said Grayfia handing Naruto the black bag she had on hand. Naruto grabbed it and opened it and saw that I was a suit and smiled, Naruto looked at Grayfia and thanked her then he saw that Grayfia had a serious face and was looking behind him, Naruto turned around and saw that she was looking at his fallen companions then looked back at Grayfia and got in front of her

"Grayfia I need you to relax, I'm going to explain everything," said Naruto

"Naruto-sama would you kindly move aside so that I can take out the fallen angels that had invaded your home," said Grayfia

Naruto didn't move, "I need you to relax and I'll explain why they are doing in my home," said Naruto

Grayfia relaxed and looked at Naruto, "Naruto-sama would you proceed to explain what the fallen angels are doing in your home" said Grayfia. Naruto proceeded to explain to Grayfia everything that happens, in the end, Grayfia looked like her usual self, "Alright Naruto-sama, I have to live and notify Sirzerchs that two fallen angels will be joining you" said Grayfia then left in a magic circle

Naruto let a sigh of relief out and looked back at the girls and smiled, "alright then let's get changed for the party," said Naruto and received a nodded, after that Naruto and the girls left to their own individual rooms to get ready for the party

**-A few hours later-**

Naruto had come out of his room wearing a black suit with a white button-up shirt underneath with a red tie and black pants with black shoes, to say he looked very handsome. Naruto walked to the living room and saw Raynare wearing a red dress that went down to her knees and that it showed some cleavage. Kalawarner was wearing a white dress that went all the way down to her leg and also was revealing a bit of cleavage

"Wow, you girls look gorgeous," said Naruto making the girl blush at the comment then they looked at him and blushed even more

"You look so handsome Naruto-kun," said Raynare with red cheeks and Kalawarner nodded and agreement

"Alright, then shall we go," said Naruto and the girl nodded, Naruto made a portal to the place where the party was going to take place. Raynare grabbed naruto's right arm and Kalawarner grabbed naruto's left arm then the both of them jump into the portal dragging Naruto in

**-Party location-**

Naruto appeared in front of two white doors with two butlers on each side, they saw him and immediately opened the doors for, Naruto looked at the girls that were by his side and said, "you girls ready?" asked Naruto and got a nodded as an answer, Naruto nodded and then walked to the room. The room was filled with tables and families that were chatting peace until they heard the doors open and through them came a hot blonde-haired whiskered male that made some of the girls and older woman in the room to blush and the men to be jealous of him for having two beautiful young women by his side. Sirzerchs heard the doors open and saw that it was Naruto with his companions and he immediately waved at Naruto to see if he could catch his attention, Naruto saw Sirzerchs who was waving at him standing next to a beautify young lady with blonde hair. Naruto walked towards them with Raynare and Kalawarner by his side

"Ah Naruto, I'm glad that you could make it," said Sirzerchs giving Naruto a hug that he returned back

"I wouldn't miss such a beautiful event," said Naruto with a foxy grinned

Sirzerchs just chuckled them remember something, "Naruto this is my wife, Tina," said Sirzerchs introducing his wife to Naruto

"Nice to meet you Naruto-san," said Tina with a bow

"Is nice to meet you too Tina and just call me Naruto, Tina," said the blonde and Tina just nodded

"Naruto this will be your own personal table oh and don't worry about your friends Grayfia told me everything," said Sirzerchs only whispering the last part to the blonde, Naruto nodded and decide to take a seat

In a few tables away from the one Naruto was sitting one was Sona who saw him enter with the fallen angels and was wondering who they were then suddenly she remembers something that Akeno told her after naruto's rating game against Riser and his peerage, **'could they be the fallen angels that are living with Naruto-kun' **thought Sona

"Sona-sama is everything alright?" asked Tsubaki

"I'm fine Tsubaki, let's go with Naruto," said Sona and Tsubaki nodded, both of them got up and went to naruto's table

Naruto was chatting with Raynare and Kalawarner when he saw Sona and Tsubaki coming to this table, "hey Sona-chan, Tsubaki-chan" said Naruto waving at them

"Hi Naruto-kun, how have you been?" asked Sona politely

"I have been busy but fine oh have a sit, how have you been doing?" asked Naruto

Sona took a sit with Tsubaki sitting next to her, "pretty much the same" said Sona

"And you Tsubaki-chan?" asked Naruto

"I have been doing well," said Tsubaki timidly

Naruto nodded then looked at Raynare and Kalawarner, "Sona-chan, Tsubaki-chan I want you to meet Raynare-chan and Kalawarner-chan" said Naruto introducing each other, Sona shook their hands and introduce her self as Tsubaki did the same. After the introductions, they had a sit and started to talk freely then Akeno came with Koneko to the table

"Do you mind if we join you guys?" said Akeno with a smile

"No, go ahead have a sit," said Naruto, Akeno took a sit on a chair but Koneko went to Naruto and sat on his legs, "ah Koneko-chan?" said Naruto

"Pet me, you owe me," said Koneko then Naruto remember that he promised Koneko a head pet, he looked at her with a smile and started to pet her getting purrs from the petite girl. The other girls watch the two of them interact and had one thought on their mind, '_kawaii'_

"Akeno-chan how have you been doing?" asked Naruto while petting the petite girl that was sitting on his legs

"I have been doing fine and from what in guessing you have been doing well," said Akeno smiling and Naruto nodded, "where is ravel, I thought she would be with you by now?" asked Akeno looking around for the young Phenex

"I'm not sure, I was supposed to see her when I got my evil pieces but I didn't see here," said Naruto then at the moment came Ravel walking towards them with Yubelluna and lady Phenex

"Good evening gentleman and lady," said Raven Phenex with a small bowl with ravel and Yubelluna doing the same

"Good evening ladies," said Naruto smiling

"How have you been doing Naruto?" asked Raven

"I have been doing well and have about you?" asked Naruto smiling

"I have been well too, I'm sorry that my daughter could make it the day you got your evil pieces but we had to deal with Riser," said Lady Phenex smiling

"It's fine, I thought as much, have a sit," said Naruto motioning to the three empty seats that were left

"Oh I just came to say hi but I don't know about ravel-chan and Yubelluna-chan," said Raven then she looked at Ravel and Yubelluna. Ravel took a seat with Yubelluna doing the same

"Well I guess I'll take my leave oh and enjoy the party," said Raven with a smile then left to greeted other devils

"How have the two of you been doing?" asked Naruto to Ravel and Yubelluna

"I have been doing fine," said Ravel

"I have been doing well Naruto-sama," said Yubelluna making Naruto sweatdrop at the suffix

"That's good to know," said Naruto smiling then Naruto introduced Raynare and Kalawarner to Ravel and Yubelluna

In the stage of the room was the band playing 'my favorite things' then Grayfia come to the stage with a microphone in hand, "good evening everyone, I, Grayfia head maid of the house of Gremory will be your host for the night, I'm glad that everyone could make it to the celebration of Naruto Uzumaki, the newly renowned high-class devil. Without much to say enjoy the party" said Grayfia through the microphone then the band started to play 'life goes on' (by Hiromi), people started to get up and dance.

Naruto looked at the girls and said, "Who wants to dance?" all of the girls that were sitting in the table raised their hand. "Alright then I'll go from my right to my left," said Naruto then he grabbed Raynare's hand and brought her to the center of the room to dance. A few dances later, Naruto had brought out every girl that was in his table sitting to dance even the shy Koneko to dance and even some of the girls asked to be taken out to dance again, right now Naruto was sitting on his chair taking a break from all of the dancing

"Man, my legs hurt," said Naruto leaning back into his chair

"Ara ara Naruto-kun, you are one busy one," said a voice behind him so Naruto turned around and saw that it was Venelana

"Oh hi, who may you?" asked Naruto

"Oh I forgot that we haven't meet officially, I'm Venelana Gremory, the mother of Sirzerchs and Rias," said Venelana smiling

"Nice to meet you Venelana-san," said Naruto extending his hand to Venelana

Venelana shook his hand and smile, "just call me Venelana, the suffix make me sound older" said Venelana, Naruto nodded

"How may I help you Venelana?" asked Naruto then the band started to play 'like a moth' (by yuck)

"Would you grant me this dance?" asked Venelana

Naruto got up and extended his hand and said: "I'll honor to". Venelana took his hand and went to the center to dance

"I swear, he is a magnet for girl and women," said Akeno with a giggle

"You can say that again," said Sona smiling and the rest nodded

"Alright then let me guess, all of us love Naruto," said Akeno with a smirk and Raynare, Kalawarner, and Sona nodded and the rest just blushed. "I thought as much, so how are we going to agree who take naruto's heart?" asked Akeno

"Kalawarner and I agreed on sharing him but I don't know about you all," said Raynare with Kalawarner nodding

"That sounds like a good idea but what if he loves one moreover the others," said Yubelluna

"Naruto-kun wouldn't do that, he has a place in his heart for us," said Koneko

"True," said Sona adjusting her glass back

"So what, do we share him?" asked Akeno and got a nod as an answer from them, "alright then," said Akeno with a smile then Naruto came back from his dance with Venelana

"How was the dance Naruto-kun?" asked Akeno smirking

"Good, Venelana knows how to move," said Naruto then Rias came with Asia and issei behind her

"Hi Naruto-kun," said Rias and Kalawrner and Raynare saw her and we're mad and were about to attack but koneko and Akeno were holding them back

"What can I do for you Gremory-san," said Naruto in a cold tone

"I wanted to know if you could grant me the next dance," said Rias

Naruto was about to answer her but they heard Grayfia through the microphone, "I glad to see that everyone is enjoying the party but I have to say that the party is over" said Grayfia announcing the end of the party

"I sorry but the party is over and I have things to do," said Naruto getting up and starting to walk away with Raynare and Kalawarner behind him

"Hey come back Buchou is calling and why didn't you kill that slut of a fallen angel," said Issei then in the blink of an eye Naruto appeared in front of him and was sent flying to the wall

Venelana and Raven were talking went they felt an intimidating presence and a loud noise that came from the wall, they saw that issei was sent walking there with a broken nose. Both of them followed the direction it came from and saw that it came from the direction of naruto's table, they rushed to it to see Akeno, Koneko and the rest of the girls that were sitting with him holding him back

"Naruto-kun relax," said Akeno trying to hold him back

"What happen?" asked Sirzerchs who arrived there with Grayfia behind him

"Issei called Raynare a slut so Naruto got mad and punched him across the room," said Sona trying to hold Naruto back from killing Issei

"Naruto I need you to look at me and relax," said Sirzerchs getting in front of Naruto, Naruto didn't say anything back. Grayfia walked towards Naruto and placed her hand on his cheek and said, "Relax Naruto" the presences in the room died down a little

"Don't leave his side, all of you" said Sirzerchs to all of the girls that were holding Naruto back, they all nodded and Sirzerchs walked to the wall where the unconscious body of Issei laid. "You truly deserved that," said Sirzerchs then he picked up Issei and walked to his little sister

"Rias, you better keep Issei away from Naruto because the next time something like this happens I won't be there," said Sirzerchs in a serious tone and handed her the unconscious body of Issei

Naruto had come down and was walking towards the door with the rest of the girls behind him including Venelana, Ravel and Grayfia, "let's go home, I need to blow some steam off" said Naruto making a portal

"Okay take care Naruto-kun," said Akeno with the rest of the girls nodding

"Okay, you too girls," said Naruto then he remembered something, "Ravel, pack up some stuff for 5 months because were setting off to find the rest of my peerage," said Naruto in which Ravel nodded then Venelana and Raven walked to him and kissed him on each cheek. Naruto had a surprised look

"That's a good luck kiss until we meet Naruto-kun," said Venelana walking to the party room

"Take care of my daughter and good luck on your journey," said Raven smiling then did the same as Venelana

Naruto just smiled and looked at the other girls, "well I'm off" said Naruto walking in the portal with Raynare and Kalawarnar

**-Next day-**

Naruto had woken up early and was packing up his stuff for his search. He had called Sirzerchs to tell him if he could find a place to live in a big forest similar to the one on the rating game and he said he'll see if he could find one

"How long will you be gone Naruto-kun?" asked Raynare

"I'm not sure but I will make some stops in the shadow village and I'll have one of the massagers to bring you both to the village every time I'm there," said Naruto, Raynare nod and Kalawarner come in with a bag and handed to Naruto

"What is this?" asked Naruto

"Its cups of instant ramen since I know how much you love ramen," said Kalawarner with a smile

"Thank you Kalawarner-chan," said the blonde with a smile

An orange magic circle with the Phenex crest appeared on the floor and through it appeared Ravel with a backpack on her shoulder, "good morning Naruto-kun" said Ravel smiling

"Good morning Ravel-chan," said Naruto then remember that he hadn't made Ravel his bishop yet, "oh Ravel-chan can you came closer I have something for you" said Naruto and Ravel came closer and Naruto pulled out his back with the evil pieces and grabbed one bishop and said "I, Naruto Uzumaki, swear to protect you as my own family' then pushed the piece in Ravel's chest and it sank in then Ravel emitted a bright light then it died down, "welcome to my family Ravel" said Naruto getting up and grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder

"You're about to leave without saying goodbye Naruto-kun," said a voice behind him and he turned around and saw that it was Akeno, Koneko, Sona and Tsubaki

"Oh hi girls," said Naruto smiling sheepishly

"That really hurt me Naruto-kun," said Akeno in mock hurt

"I wasn't going to leave with saying goodbye to the people I care for," said Naruto smiling, the girls nodded to each and walked toward Naruto and each one kissed him. After a few kisses, Naruto was without words, "that's a good luck kiss" said Akeno with a smile. Naruto smiled at their antics and looked at ravel

"Shall we leave?" said Naruto making a portal

"So where do we head first?" asked Ravel

Naruto shrugged and said "to where our hearts desired to" and ravel smiled and walked through the portal and Naruto followed behind her

* * *

a/n: well that's the chapter, hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you guys think about and also I need a beta

tell what girls should I put on the harem and peerage

review, follow and favorite

until next time

Klauz out


	9. The return

A/N: I'm back and I'm sorry for taking a month for this chapter but I have final and it took most of my time to study but I have the ninth chapter for Supreme King, hope you guys enjoy it

* * *

"Normal voice"

'_Thoughts'_

**"Demonic/Bijuu voice"**

**_'Demonic/Bijuu Thoughts'_**

Jutsu/magic attacks

**Familiars/mink talk**

**Familiars/mink thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The return**

* * *

**-ORC Club Room-**

We could Rias Gremory sitting behind her desk rubbing her temples after having a meeting with the people that the church has sent to recollect the stolen pieces of the holy sword Excalibur. It had been 3 months since Naruto left to find his peerage and things hadn't been the same with her peerage, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko wouldn't talk to Issei or just plain ignore him after what he said at the party. _'Naruto-kun where are you, I want to makeup but there hasn't been a sign of you in the last 3 months'_ thought Rias letting out a sigh

**-Somewhere unknown-**

We could see a forest where it was snowing and a cave in the bottom of a mountain and inside that cave, we could see a fire camp with 3 figures sitting around it. "Target on sight, requesting permission to proceed," said a voice through a magic circle that was by the ear of one person that was around the fire camp. "Request granted," said the feminine voice with authority. "Time to head out," said the other person making an orange magic circle under them and disappearing from the cave and only leaving the fire camp on with the empty seats

**-Somewhere unknown-**

It somewhere in a giant forest and in the middle of the forest was a facility surround by four towers and in the top of each tower was a guard standing in there looking around for enemies, in one of the towers was someone is been watched through a scope and a feminine voice would be heard saying "request granted" and then a shot of a gun was heard, a second, later the person that was being watched through the scope was hit by a bullet resulting in death. "Fang one, target down," said fang one. "Smoothie and the rest start the raid," said the feminine voice through the magic circle. An explosion could be heard coming from a facility where the person was shot was standing on.

**-Inside the facility, in the command room-**

"Sir, we have been breached, what are your orders?" asked one of the people that was in charge of the command room. "Get all the slaves out through the escape tunnel and send the guards to distract the enemy and also send the doctor to get the android out of here," said the man in charge of the facility then he proceeded to get out of the commanding room to escape out of it

**-Courtyard-**

All of the guards rushed to where the wall was breached. The guards couldn't see anything because the hole where the wall was breached was still covered by smoke, suddenly something flew from the smoke and it hit one of the guards in the stomach killing him instantly. "What was that," said one of the guards who was confused at what was the thing that came out of the whole. "It's a jelly bean," said one of the guards who was closed to the guards that were killed. Some of the guards were confused at the mention of a jelly bean killing of guards, guards that knew how to use magic and how to fight, but their thoughts were cut to short by the sound of spurs clinking. The guards turned their full attention to where the sound of the spurs was coming and through the smoke came a young woman with sharp, intense, crimson eyes, highly arched eyebrows, and prominent lower eyelashes under her eyes, she had a massive ragged scarf that covers her mouth and reaches her shoulders. She also was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with CHARLOTTE on the back of it, dark gloves and pants, a belt with a skull-shaped buckle, and spiked boots with spurs. She also was wearing spiked bracelets on her arm as well as knee pads with a single spike on them.

She was tossing a jelly bean up and down with her thumb and had a trident on the other had. "Katakura-oneesan, why do you always shot your enemy with jelly beans?" asked a voice that came from the smoke then another figure came out it revealing a tan skin young woman with blue eyes, and prominent lips with lavender lipstick. She has long and waves white hair that covers her right eye and stretches down her back. She wears a pink striped leotard, a large yellow scarf that follows nearly to the ground, sleeves around her elbows, a pair of long dark boots, which reach up to her knees, with decorative adornments at the top. She also has a tattoo of a rose on her upper right leg.

"Because it's much easier to get rid of them, Smoothie," said Katakura tossing her jelly bean up and down. The know named Smoothie just shook her head and looked at the guards in front of her and her sister, "well shall be hurry oneesan" said smoothie unsheathing her sword that was on her back. Katakura just nodded and dash toward the guards and hit on of them breaking their nose and neck from the hit, smoothie followed her sister's step and dashed towards the guards and slashed at them creating some kind of blast that sent some of the guards flying back.

Katakura and smoothie had beaten most of the guards that were supposed to defeat them but it didn't go as they thought, most of the guards were on the ground unconscious and that when suddenly one huge door from the facility opened revealing more guards and a giant with a hammer on hand. The guards stayed behind the giant guard who took a step in the courtyard, and with each step, the ground shook. The giant towered over Katakura and Smoothie who we're looking at the giant with uninterested looks, the lifted his hammer and swung it down towards them. The hammer impacted with the ground and then creating a gust of dust that covered the whole field. The dust had cleared revealing the hammer was stilled on the ground where the giant swung it down, and the giant processed it pick it up but he was struggling and a chuckled could he heard coming from under the hammer.

"That's all you got, I thought would be a fine opponent," said the voice under the hammer and suddenly the hammer was thrown back and pushing the giant back to fall to its back. From where the hammer had impacted was a creator with three persons in it, the first two were Katakura and Smoothie and the other person was a young, curvaceous woman. She has short blonde hair with two long tufts that frame the side of her head and golden eyes, she was wearing a revealing outfit with a black tube top, detachable sleeves, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck.

"It took you long enough, Leone," said Smoothie to the know named Leone, "sorry about that, I was waiting from a dissent opponent and when I saw this guy I thought I would wait to see what he can do and well here I am," said Leone pointing to the giant that was getting up with a smile. Smoothie just shook her head and looked at the giant who looked pissed, "I'm guessing that you want to take care of that big fellow" said Smoothie pointing to the giant who was making his way to them. Leone just nodded and cracked her knuckles and a golden light engulf her than the light died down revealing that she had changed, her hair became longer and she gained lion ears, tail, and claws.

Katakura's crimson red eyes brighten for a second and she said, "Let's hurry, there getting the slaves out through a secret tunnel that is a few miles in the forest" stated Katakura while kicking one of the guards in the face and sending him rocketing back. Leone just smiled, "don't worry girls, those two are in the forest and they won't let them escape with the slaves," said the blonde-haired young women, Katakura and smoothie knew who Leone was talking about and they nodded and proceed to beat the shit out of guards. In the other hand, Leone had a shit-eating grin and said "time to knock the light out of you" then she jumps towards the giant

**-Forest-**

A few miles away from the facility, at the bottom of a cliff, we could see guards dressed in white with armor plates on their chest with swords strapped on their hip. Coming out from tunnels that were built for emergencies. The guards were coming out with girls and women, ranging from 14 to 35 years old, chained together in a straight line. The girls and women were wearing rags that barely cover their body and they were malnourished that you could count how many ribs they had. The guards had them surround all the sides so that they won't be able to scare. "Come on, move you stupid useless slave," said a guard that was in front of the line pulling and guiding the slave.

From a branch of a tree, we could see two girls standing in the brach of the tree looking at the line of slaves, "how shall we free those girls" said one of the girls that had a petite figure with pale skin and large compound-looking eyes that did not possess pupils, only a haze of gradient, purple iris and she had shoulder-length hair that fades from black to dark purple, fasten back at the back of her head into a yakai-maki style, with a white and purple butterfly ornament with split ear-length bangs that rose a little away from her head before they fell down to frame her face, with two thinner chin-length strands below them. She was wearing a dark purple jacket and hakama pants that were tucked into a butterfly patter fabric around her lower leg. She also was wearing a white haori with butterfly wing pattern, which faded into a turquoise then pink color down the sleeves, which were cuffed with a black and white dotted trim, and white sandals with purple straps

"Let's down quick and swiftly, what do you say Shinobu?" said the other girl that didn't look not much older than 25, she was wearing a skin-tight red bodysuit, tied up hairstyle and a Japanese demon mask and has a sword strap to her lower back. "Yea, I think the same thing, Taki," said the pale skin girl with a smile to her companion just gave her a nod as an answer then they disappeared in a flash

Seconds later Taki appeared out of nowhere and decapitate the guard who was guiding the girls. The guards saw that one of their fellow guards had been decapitated out of nowhere and they instinctively unsheathed their sword and got on guard looking around for the one who did it. On the back of the line, Shinobu had appeared and silently killed one of the guards and smiled at the girl who saw her killing the guard, "relax little one, I'm here to save you" said Shinobu with a smile then she disappeared and then another guard had dropped dead out of nowhere. This continued for a couple of minutes after Taki and Shinobu had killed all the guards except one, how was trembling in fear. Shinobu appeared a couple of feet away from the only guard left.

"Relax, I'm here to been your friend," said Shinobu in a sweet voice that made the guard relax a bit

"Really," said the guard still

"Yes, I'm name is Shinobu Kocho, what your name is," said Shinobu smiling

"It's Leo," said Leo more relaxed

"Oh nice to meet you, Leo, what are you doing here?" asked Shinobu

"I'm a guard in the facility a few miles away from here but my team and I were attacked by someone and I wasn't able to see who it was," said Leo

"A guard and you were attacked and what were you and team guarding?" asked Shinobu

"We were guarding some Slav-" Leo wasn't able to finish his last words before being decapitated by Shinobu who had enough, "alright lets free you girls," said Shinobu walking towards the girls who were on the ground then Taki appeared beside her, "we're cleared," said Taki and Shinobu just nodded and proceeded to unchain the slave girls. after they were done unchain the girls, Shinobu made a magic circle on her hand.

"Butterfly to Moscow, we have freed the slave, what are our orders," said Shinobu to a magic circle that she had created on her hand. _"Moscow to butterfly, bring the slaves to home,"_ said a voice through the magic circle to Shinobu. She nodded and looked at Taki who nodded and made a circle and told the girls and women to get in and they proceed to get in

**-Courtyard-**

The whole courtyard of the facility was covered by bodies of guards, who were supposed to keep Katakura, Smoothie, and Leone away. Leone and girls had defeated everyone in there including the giant who was on the ground bleeding. "Mochi to Moscow, the courtyard is cleared was is next," said Katakura to the magic circle she had created on her hand. _"Moscow to Mochi, proceed the raid and reunite with 3, who is currently in the lab," _said Moscow. The girl nodded and proceeded to go inside the facility

**-Facility lab-**

The lab of the facility was in chaos by a single person who was killing doctors and scientists alike. That person was Nelliel also known as 3, Nelliel has the appearance of a curvaceous and well-endowed young woman with hazel eyes and long wavy green hair, a crimson red line cross her face and a skull mask with a pair of curved horns with missing teeth. She wears a skintight outfit with tan fur lining around her hips. She has white gloves with hoof-shaped gauntlets on her wrist that end in tan fur, green fur sleeves extending on her elbows, red pauldrons on both shoulders, long white leggings that reaches up to her mid-thighs, and shoes with heels shaped like ram hoofs and she also had a Japanese sword, with a green sheath, a green light hilt, trapped to the left side of her hip

Nelliel had killed everyone in the lab and right now was walking towards a large container that was filled with some kind of liquid and inside of it was a slender, curvy, and beautiful woman of average height and a fair complex and shoulder-length blonde hair. She was completely naked inside the container and Nelliel was trying to find a way to get her out of the container, so she just smashed the controls hoping that it won't affect the women inside of the container. The water on the container started to drain out of it and the door opened letting the blonde women fall free but Nelliel was able to catch her before she hit the ground. She made a magic circle, "Espada to Moscow, I have a person from the lab that I think it was being used as a subject of experiments, what are my orders?" said Nelliel to the magic circle. _"Moscow to Espada, bring it home so that we can check her here,"_ said the voice to Nelliel and she made a magic circle and teleported her somewhere safe. _"Head to the command room, you'll meet Mochi, lion, and squeeze in there,"_ said the voice to Nelliel and she nodded and proceed to make her way to the command room.

**-Command room-**

The command room had been evacuated by everyone who worked there except for one person, who was currently destroying every single document and computer in that command room. That person was Charles Walker, the CEO of a famous trading company and a very good man with a good reputation that followed him, but behind that good person façade, was a man who was associated with the slave-trading organization and associated with the magic world. He would sale young girls and even young women but not just any kind of women and girls, the girls and women he would sell or trade would be specials as meaning that some of them were half-human and half-animal. But his latest operation had been intercepted by someone and that someone was raiding his base of operation right now. Charles had alright destroyed half of the document when the door to the command room was kicked open but someone. Four figures had stepped in the command room, those four persons were Smoothie, Katakura, Leone, and Nelliel, who had to regroup with the girl on her way to the command room.

"Charles Walker, stop right there we know that you the famous joke of the underground organization that trade slaves," said Smoothie with her sword on hand. Charles just smirked, "so you're the ones who had attacked my facility," said Charles with his hands raised in a defensive position, "you know why we attacked, Charles," said Leone with an angry tone. Charles just smiled and said, "of course I do" then a white light engulfed the room. when the girls regained their sight they noticed that Charles waws gone so they started to inspect the room from any hidden room. Nelliel was walking around the room with her hand on the wall to see if there was any bottom that could trigger a hidden door and her hunch was right when a hidden door. "girls, he went his way" said Nelliel and the girls turned to her and saw the hidden open so they rush to it and they went in. they had run all the way down the hall of the hidden door and they came to the sight of Charles standing in the of a room with a red magic circle under him, "this is the end for you girls" said Charles then the room exploded.

**-Courtyard-**

Smoothie and the other girls were sent flying out of the room from the explosion. the girls got up and saw that the facility was in ruins, "Is everyone alright?" said Katakura and received three yes so she nodded and got up and suddenly her eyes brighten for a second and she said, "on guards, we're not done yet". after she was done saying that a rock flew out from the destroyed facility and they saw it coming so they moved to the sided and turned to the facility and saw that Charles was coming out without a scratch and that black energy was flowing out f his body. "I told you this is going to be the end of you," said Charles raising this hand and some rocks started to be lifted from the ground. "we'll about that," said Katakura summoning tendrils of mochi from the ground and shaping them into two donuts then from those donuts come two arms. she sent the arm towards Charles but he dodged the two arms and threw some spell at leone, who was barely getting on guard. he manage to paralyze her then he dashed towards Smoothie and manage to catch her by surprise and he struck her on the back of the head and knock her out then he went towards Nelliel and grabbed her by the neck and slammed her towards the ground with a force that it created a creator where Nelliel was slammed.

the battle between Charles and Katakura, the last girl standing, who was losing the battle against him. Charles threw a punch at Katakura who was trying to block his punch but she was too tired from all the battle. Charles launched a kick at her that hit her on the side and sent her rocketing to the side. Katakura tried to get up but her legs were trembling that she fell on her knees. Charles was making his way towards her with a cocky smile on his face, "I thought that you girls came here to end me" said Charles in a mocking tone. Katakura tried to stand one more time but her legs were not responding, so she tried to summon her donuts-like rings but she was out of magic. "it looks like you're out of magic, well I guess this is your end" said Charles making a white ball on his hand and he was about to throw at Katakura, but suddenly a person appeared in front of Katakura and kicked Charles sending him flying back. the person turned to look at Katakura who was still on her knees, "I see that you had it rough, Kura-chan" said the person to Katakura who was looking at him with tears in her eyes and she only said one word, "naruto-kun" then she passed out with a smile on her face knowing that everything is going to be fine.

naruto manage to catch her before she hit the ground and in a dash, he grabbed the other unconscious girls and teleported out of the facility to a place far enough. naruto placed the body the unconscious girl under a tree and said, "Yami-chan, take these girls to Chisato-chan so that she can make sure that there fine, meanwhile I will take care of him" then he disappeared. naruto appeared a few feet away from Charles, "well I guess that I'm going to have to take you out next" said Charles with a cocky grin. naruto just looked at Charles with a cold look that could freeze the sun. Charles got impatient and dashed towards naruto with all the strength he got and naruto just blocked his punch with his forearm. naruto was looking at Charles, who was applying more force to his punch but Naruto wasn't struggling nor flinching from the force, he was just standing there looking at Charles with a smile on his face. "is that all you got, I guess that power-up you got was just temporary" said naruto and with his free hand he punches Charles on the guts knocking the air out of him and making him fall to his knees. Charles looked up to see naruto's cold blue eyes staring him down, "you depend too much on power-up rather than training for yourself," said naruto grabbing his short sword from his back on unsheathing it and cutting Charles jugular and dying after a few seconds from bleeding out. naruto whipped the blood of this short sword and sheath it back and he looked at the destroyed facility and frown then he dissolves into black dust.

naruto reform inside the destroyed facility and was walking around because he sensed a faint form of life inside of the destroyed facility and his senses were right because in one of the cages were that they had slaves in was a badly wounded and very conscious little tanuki girl with long, unmanageable hair and a dirty cloth gown. naruto assumed that they left her in the cage because they thought she won't make it but naruto could see a small glint of hope on her eyes, so he knelt in front of her and picked her up, "is alright little girl, I'll get you out of here" said naruto to the very conscious tanuki girl in his arms and she heard that and she snuggled on to him. Naruto just smiled and he dissolved into a black liquid and disappeared.

**-Shadow village-**

naruto appeared in a hospital and he was greeted by a stunningly attractive woman with sexy hip-length black hair, green eyes, a mole under her left eye, red round glasses, one earring on her left ear and a voluptuous figure and her outfit consists of a green knitted turtleneck, a tight black mini-skirt along with cross garter motif stockings, a white lab coat. "who is that naruto-kun" said the woman getting close to naruto to examine the girl naruto had on his hands. "oh Chisato-chan, this is one of the slaves from facility, would you mind checking her?" asked naruto to Chisato who smiled at him. "sure naruto-kun, I'll notify you when she wakes up" said Chisato to naruto who nodded and said, "Thanks Chisato-chan, I'll come back later" then he dissolved into black mist. "ways teleporting" said Chisato then she started to walk to a room to check the little naruto brought.

**-Main house-**

naruto appeared in the front door of the main house and he was greeted by Winona, "good morning naruto-sama, would like something to drink?" asked Winona with a kind smile. "good morning Winona-chan, sure could you make me some tea" said naruto and he was about to leave but he remembered something, "is Bala-chan on the office?" asked naruto to the half-wolf maid. "balalaika-sama, is on the office" said Winona putting water to heat up. "thank Winona and could you bring my tea to the office" said naruto and he received a nod from Winona, so he left the kitchen and started to walk to the offices.

naruto was walking in the office of the main house, where he would do his paperwork or just to rest, and saw a tall woman about 5'10" (178 cm) with blue eyes, long blonde hair that goes down to the base of her spine and it's done in a huge ponytail. she was wearing a wine red skirt suit with black stockings and black high heels, but the most noticeable feature about that woman was that her face, neck, chest, and legs were covered with scars seating in front of his desk smoking while reading some papers that she had on hand. that woman was Balalaika, an ex-captain of the soviet army and naruto's queen.

"good morning Bala-chan, what are you reading?" said the Supreme King Holder walking towards his desk and taking a seat on his chair while looking at the ex-captain with a smile on his face. balalaika took the cigarette out of her mouth, "morning naruto, I'm just reading the report on the raid of the facility" said balalaika putting the papers on the desk. naruto just nodded and then Winona came with naruto's tea on hand, "here you go master" said Winona placing naruto's tea on the desk. naruto grabbed the tea and took a sip of it and smiled, "Winona-chan, you always know how to make a good tea" said naruto to Winona, who blushed at the compliment. "thank you naruto-sama" said Winona with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

**"naruto-sama, have you contacted Sirzechs?"** said Yami coming out of naruto's shadow. "no, I haven't Yami-chan but I think we should go," said naruto standing up then we Ravel walked in with a clipboard, "naruto-kun, I think you need to go see Raynare and Kalawarner because you have seen them since we left to find your peerage and that was 3 months ago," said Ravel making naruto to turn pale, "they're going to kill me," said naruto. "Bala-chan, call everyone back, it's time to head back to my home," said naruto and balalaika nodded.

**-A few minutes later-**

balalaika had call naruto's entire peerage to the office and we could see 12 females in naruto's office and all of them were sitting or standing in different places of the office. two of those females were standing behind naruto, those two were Balalaika [Queen] and Ravel [bishop]. in front of naruto were two women sitting in two chairs, one of them is a slim, attractive, tall woman with shoulder-length black hair and a beauty mark under her right eye. she could be seen wearing a highly revealing and open fur-collared long coat, with heart-shaped buttons, short shorts that resemble panties with a heart on it, and high tight boots. her name was Merlin and a bishop in naruto's peerage. the other woman was of fair skin, with short, dark hair and wearing a black combat uniform and a lazy smile planted on her face. she was Chiquita and a pawn in naruto's peerage.

on naruto's left was a brown couch and that couch was three women sitting on it, one of them was a woman with blue eyes and long wavy, vermillion color hair with red marking around her eyes and one pronounce canine tooth. her attire consisted of a white tunic, covered by a long, dark blue shirt with long sleeves and high collar. the shirt is decorated with fabric with vertical designs on its edges and collar and along the sleeves, which she keeps her rolled up to her elbow. she keeps her shirt together by wearing a purple sash on her waist, white trousers and on top of her attire, she wears a long red cape. she was Mereolena Vermillion, the second daughter of lord and lady vermillion and a rook in naruto's peerage.

next to Mereolena was a tall, curvaceous, woman with blonde hair tied into a bun and emerald eyes. she was wearing a blue dress that showed some amount of cleavage, a golden crown on her head, and a red coak. she is Artoria Pendragon a pawn in naruto's peerage. next to Artoria is Yoruichi Shihoin, a slender and a well-endowed woman of average height. she had dark skin, golden irises, and black hair. her hair is waist length and kept in a ponytail with chin-length fangs that frame the side of her head. she was wearing a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, and orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of light brown shoes, neck warmer, and long beige wrist and leg warmers, each secured by a band. she was naruto's pawn and sometimes spies. standing by the door was an attractive young woman with platinum blonde hair cut into a flare cut with red blood eyes. she has a fairly broad-shouldered torso, yet maintaining a very voluptuous and buxom figure. she was wearing a red uniform with a matching mini skirt, long white stockings, ankle fold brown boots, and brown gloves. her name was Sera Victoria and a pawn in naruto's peerage.

on naruto's right side was another couch and it was Katakura [Rook], Smoothie [Knight], and Leone [Rook] sitting on it and standing on the side was Nelliel [pawn]. all of them were sitting with a sad look on their faces. "naruto-sama, we're sorry that we couldn't finish the mission with you interfering" said Nelliel with a sad tone with the other 3 nodding their head. Naruto got up from his seat and walked towards them, and he was standing in front of Nelliel and the other 3 girls. naruto kneeled in front of Katakura, Smoothie, and Leone because all of them had their heads down. "don't get yourself all down just because of a simple mission" said naruto to the three girls that had their heads down. "but it was our first mission" said Smoothie not looking up and naruto just smiled and place his hand on top of her head and said, "there is always a first to everything" then Smoothie listed her head revealing that she had tears coming out of her eyes and Naruto just whipped it off with his thumb. he got up from his kneeling position and said, "Listen, everyone there all ways to everything like I said to Smoothie-chan over here, there is always a first to everything, first mission that you fall to complete but always remember this learn from your past experiences it will help you become stronger" then the other girls lifted their heads up. naruto sensed something coming, "Seras-chan, could you be so kind as to open the window," said naruto and Seras nodded and went to open the window and from the sky Shinobu landed on the window, "what did I miss?" asked Shinobu [Knight] with a smile. "nothing much and Taki, you can come out now," said naruto then from the roof drop a figure revealing that it was Taki, naruto's pawn. "I can't hide from you naruto," said Taki.

"so why did you call us here naruto-kun?" asked Merlin with curiosity. "oh yeah, I call all of you here because I need to visit some people and I want you guys to meet them," said naruto with a smile and everyone nodded. naruto noticed that 2 persons were missing, "Bala-chan, where are the Jeannes?" asked naruto and got his answer when a blonde-haired young woman (is Jeanne D'arc from fate/aprophyca) came in through the door, "hi naruto-kun" said the blonde-haired young women. "oh Jeanne-chan, where is Alter-chan?" asked naruto and again he got his answer again when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso. "is Naru-kun looking for me?" said a voice from behind naruto. naruto turned around and saw a white-blonde hair young woman with yellow eyes (Jeanne D'arc Alter from fate/aprophyca), "alter-chan could you let me go" said naruto with a smile and he noticed the white-blonde haired young woman wasn't letting him go, so he said "I'll make a deal with you if you let me go" said naruto and that picked Alter Jeanne's attention, "and what would that be naru-kun~" said Alter Jeanne in a sweet tone. "if you let me go right now, I will let you hug me all you want later when we get back, okay" said naruto and Alter Jeanne let him go, "remember you promise naru-kun~" said Alter Jeanne in a sweet tone and naruto just nodded. "alright let's go" said naruto making a portal and walking through with the girl following him.

**-The human world, Naruto's apartment-**

in naruto's apartment, we could Raynare and Kalawarner sitting on the couch in the living room while watching tv. "how long has it been since naruto-kun left, Kala-chan?" asked Raynare in a bored tone. Kalawarner looked at her with a bored look and said, "I think that it was over three months" and turned around to keep watching tv. Raynare just sighed and said, "I thought that he said that he will send someone from the shadow village to take us there when he was in there but since he left we haven't heard a single word from him". "yeah, you're right and why are you wearing naruto's shirt?" asked Kalawarner noticing that her friend was wearing their loved interest shirt. Raynare just looks down and said, "because I miss him and as a way, I wear his shirt to remember him". Kalawarner was about to speak when suddenly a black portal open and instantly they know who it was. both of them got up from the couch and they could see a tall figure wearing an oni half mask, black jacket with fur hood, black cargo pants, and black steel toe combat boots. "sorry for taking so long girls" said the figure taking his off revealing long spiky blond hair then he proceeded to take his mask off revealing his whisker marks to Raynare and Kalawarner, who had tears of joy coming out of her eyes, "it's you naruto" said Raynare walking towards him then she slapped him on his left cheek then Kalawarner came and did the same but on the right cheek, "I deserved that" said naruto rubbing his cheek. "do you know how much you had me worried" said Raynare with tears in her eyes. "I know that I promise I promise you girls that I would keep you guys in contact but a lot has happened and I was unable to contact you but first I want you girls meet some people," said naruto and through the portal came his peerage and the twins. "girls his is my peerage," said naruto pointing to his peerage that was made of only girls. the girls in naruto's peerage waved at Raynare and Kalawarner, "well let me introduce you to them".

"this Balalaika, the queen of my peerage," said naruto introducing his queen to Raynare and Kalawarner. "those two over there are Merlin and Ravel, the bishop of my peerage," said naruto introducing his bishop to the fallen. "the girl with the white hair is Smoothie and the one with the butterfly-like haori is Shinobu and both of them are my knights," said the whiskered blonde. "the one with the red hair is Katakura, Smoothie's older sister, and the one with short blonde hair is Leone and there my Rooks," said naruto to the fallen. "and the rest are my pawn except for those two that look alike," said naruto pointing to the Jeannes. "naruto-kun, who are they?" asked Kalawarner with curiosity. "those are Jeanne D'arc and Alter Jeanne D'arc but ill to the both of you with there not part of my peerage," said naruto and the fallen angels nodded.

"first, ill will tell you where I have been for the last 5 years," said naruto and got confused looks from Raynare and Kalawarner. "what do you mean the last 5 years naruto-kun," said Kalawarner confused at what Naruto said. "wait how long has it been since I left?" asked naruto know confused. "naruto-kun it has been only 3 months," answered Raynare to naruto. "wait three months then I guess time flowed differently where we were," said naruto coming up with his own conclusion. "which place do you mean naruto-kun?" asked Raynare out of curiosity. "well a lot of places that we have been in the search for my peerage but I'll explain that later," said naruto. "but how about we talk about what I miss," said naruto and raynare proceeded to tell him everything that has happened.

"so the church had sent their dog to find the stolen pieces of the holy sword Excalibur," said naruto and Raynare nodded. "oh well but I can smell that shit is going to hit the fan at any moment," said naruto in a serious tone. "girls I have to go to see Sirzech, to inform him that I'm back and I'll leave the girls here so that you can get to know each other more," said naruto then he turned into black mist and disappeared.

**-Sirzechs mansion-**

Naruto appeared in front of Sirzechs' mansion and was about to knock on it when the door was opened by Millicas, the son of Sirzerchs. "oh naruto, I haven't seen you in a long time" said Milicas smiling at seeing his dad's friend. naruto smile back to millicas and said, "hi Millicas, is your father home?" asked naruto and millicas was about to answer him when Tina, Millicas mother and Sirzechs wife. "ah naruto-kun, what brings you here?" asked Tina with a lovely smile. naruto smiled back and said, "hi Tina-chan, is Sirzechs home?". Tina smiled and said, "not now but he is in a meeting with the other satans but he will be here shortly, do you wish to wait for him?". "sure," said naruto with a smile. Tina nodded and let naruto pass and she guided him to the office of his husband. "have a seat, I'll get you some tea since I have heard that you like Grayfia's tea" said Tina with a smile and left to get naruto's tea. a few minutes later the door opened and Grayfia came in with her usual smile and a tray with a tea pod and a teacup. Grayfia placed a cup of tea in front of naruto and just stood there. naruto saw that and said, "have a seat Grayfia-chan" and pointed to the open spot next to him. Grayfia when to sit next to him and just watch naruto drink his tea. "what's wrong Grayfia-chan?" asked naruto noticing that Grayfia won't stop looking at him. Grayfia just kept quiet and looked down, so naruto placed the teacup down and said, "Grayfia look at me" and she looked at him and naruto could see that her cheeks were red. "what's wrong Grayfia" said naruto with a worried tone. "it's just that I love you naruto and I want you" said Grayfia getting close to naruto. naruto was in shock at the revelation that he couldn't speak or react, "I don't know how to respond to that Grayfia" said naruto and Grayfia just got closer to him that she was almost on top of him. "I know that you want me naruto, I can see it in your eyes," said Grayfia getting close to his face. "yes, I do want you but I want to get to know you," said naruto getting close to her face and they were about to kiss when suddenly Sirzechs came in. "naruto-kun, I'm glad that you cam- I'm sorry to interrupt," said Sirzechs going back and closing the door. "Sirzechs-sama, get back here," said Grayfia and Sirzechs came back. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything," said the crimson-haired satan. naruto got up, "no, you didn't interrupt anything, Grayfia and me we're just getting to know each other," said naruto. Sirzechs just smiled and said, "good because Grayfia-chan needed a strong me for herself," said Sirzechs and Grayfia just blushed. "but it's good to see you naruto-kun, what brings you here?" asked Sirzechs while taking a seat on his chair. "just coming to say hi after being absent for 3 months, so tell me what's been happening during my time if absence," said naruto with a foxy grin. "well then get comfortable because a lot has happened," said Sirzechs.

* * *

A/n: Sorry for the delay but I'm back and chapter one had been rewritten and is up and also made some changes to it, I hope you guys enjoy it and Merry Christmas and happy new year to everyone. review, favorite and follow.

**-peerage members-**

queen: Balalaika (black lagoon)

bishops: Ravel and Merlin (seven deathly sins)

knights: Smoothie (one piece) and Shinobu Kochou (demon slaver)

Rooks: Katakura (fem Katakuri from one piece) and Leone ( Akame ga Kill)

pawns:

1\. Nelliel Tu (bleach)

2\. Yoruichi (bleach)

3\. Arturia pendragon Lancer

4\. Taki (Soul Calibur)

5\. Chiquita (Jurmangand)

6\. Mereolena (Black Clover)

7\. Seras Victoria (Hellsing)

8\. Not Found

(also I know that my peerage is weird but I like it and if you want a girl in the harem let me know)


	10. New Plans

A/n: Hey guy, I hope you're having a nice day and I'm back with another chapter and I hope you enjoy it

* * *

"Normal voice"

'Thoughts'

**"Demonic/Bijuu voice"**

_**'Demonic/Bijuu Thoughts'**_

**Jutsu/magic attacks**

**"Familiars/mink talk"**

_**'Familiars/mink thoughts'**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD **

* * *

**Chapter 10: New Plans**

Sirzerchs had explained to naruto the situation but naruto noticed that Sirzerchs' version was different from Raynare's version. Sirzerchs' version didn't have the part where the church's representatives went to see Rias and his peerage to tell them to stay away. Naruto deduced that Rias hadn't informed him about it the visit but he wasn't going to tell him about the visit because it wasn't his problem.

"Naruto-kun, can I ask you for a favor," said Sirzechs in a serious tone that meant business.

"What is it Sirzechs?" asked naruto knowing what he was going to ask.

"I want you to make sure that Rias doesn't get in any kind of trouble," said Sirzechs to naruto who jus sight and said, "I knew that you were going to ask me something like that," said naruto scratching the back of his head.

Sirzechs knew that Naruto hadn't made andy contact with Rias ever since the day he found her with Issei, "I know that you want to talk with Rias but do this for me naruto" said Sirzechs hoping that naruto would comply with favor.

Naruto sight again and said, "if it's a favor for you I will do but you owe me," said naruto getting up for his chair and Sirzechs doing the same then they shook hands.

"I'm in your debt naruto-kun," said Sirzechs smiling and naruto just waved him off. "Oh Sirzechs, have you found a forest similar to the one I asked you to find for me?" Asked naruto to the satan

"Oh yeah I found one, let me give you the papers to your new house," said Sirzechs pulling some paper out of his drawer and handing them to naruto. The blonde grabbed the paper and gave them a quick glance and smiled. "Thanks, Sirzechs" thanked the blonde.

"Well then I should take my leave," said naruto smiling and Sirzechs nodded.

"Grayfia would kindly walk naruto-kun to the door," said Sirzechs with a grin on his face. Grayfia nodded and said, "naruto-sama would follow me". Naruto nodded and follow Grayfia towards the door.

Naruto and Grayfia existed Sirzechs' office and they walked in silence towards the main door. Naruto and the silver-haired maid had arrived in the main door and the blonde was about to leave but he was stopped by Grayfia, who grabbed by the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him into a deep kiss. Naruto didn't resist and kissed her back with passion then they broke the kiss and Grayfia let out a moan, "Love you Grayfia but we need to get to know each other more" said naruto then he planted a kiss on her nose then he turned into black mist and disappeared leaving a blushing Grayfia standing on the door smiling.

**-Naruto's apartment-**

"So naruto-kun saved you from being killed by a powerful demon, Shinobu-chan?" asked Raynare to the smiling Shinobu.

"yes he did, I still remember that day like it was yesterday and he also changed my life," said Shinobu clapping her hands together.

"How did he change your life?" asked Kalawarner to the smiling Shinobu

"I told her that she needed to let go of her anger that she had bottled up inside of her and if wanted to get stronger," said a voice that was behind them. All of the girls turned around and saw that it was naruto, who was leaning with a smile on his face,

"Naruto-kun, when did you get here?" asked Raynare surprised because she nor the other girls sensed that he had arrived in the apartment

Naruto grinned and said, "just now" then he pulled a paper that was folded in half from his jacket and said, "we have a new house".

"A new house?" asked Kalawarner not believing naruto

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, a new house" then he tossed the paper to Balalaika, how was sitting in a chair smoking a cigar. She caught the paper and opened then she proceeds to read it silently then says out loud, "he is telling the

Truth". Kalawarner and Raynare we're surprised because they didn't expect naruto to get another house.

"But when did you get another house and what are going to do with this one?" asked the fallen angel to this love interest

"Have Akeno or Koneko showed you the fight between me and the guy that was going to marry Rias?" asked naruto to his fallen friends

"Yes, Akeno and Koneko came after you left to build your peerage and they showed us the fight," said Kalawarner with Raynare nodding

"Okay so when I went to see Sirzechs before I left, I asked him if he could find a similar forest to the one from the fight because that forest reminded of my home and I thought that it could be a nice place to have a house in there to relax and enjoy life but after I got my peerage I decided to make my headquarters and where the girls can stay," explained the blonde

Kalawarner and Raynare nodded then Raynare noticed something, "and what are you going to do with this one?" asked Raynare wondering what Naruto was doing to do with the apartment

"I'm going to keep it because it's mine and it's where I'm living," said naruto and the fallen nodded then naruto remember something, "Seras-chan and Yoruichi-chan, can you girl do a favor," said naruto to his two pawns

"What is it naruto-sama," said Sera getting up from her seat.

"Seras-chan, I already told you not to call me sama," said naruto

"Sorry naruto-sama but master told me to address you like that," said Seras

Naruto sweat drop because he knew that Alucard would tell Seras that, "I knew that she would do something like that, anyway I want you to keep an eye on this guy" said naruto pulling a picture of Kiba and showing it to Seras. The blonde-haired girl grabbed the picture and looked at and said, "you want me to keep an eye on his guy, naruto-sama?" asked Seras to naruto who nodded

"Yes, Sirzechs asked me to keep an eye on Rias," said naruto and immediately all of the girls frowned at the name. Before any of them could get a word out naruto said, "I know what all of you are going to say but let me explain this to you before you guys do something". He sighed and proceeded to explain, "he asked me to keep an eye on her because she is dealing with the representatives of the church that were sent here to find the stolen pieces sword Excalibur, and her knight, Kiba Yuuto, was a test subject of the holy sword project that was conducted by the church in order to see if some orphan kids were capable of using one of the pieces of that sword and he wasn't able of using one of the pieces just this friend. So they decide to kill them including Kiba but Kiba was the only one who managed to escape and he ended up developed resentment toward Excalibur pieces and I have a hunch that he is going to be the first one to make a move. so I'm going to order you to keep an eye on him and keep his life because I don't want Rias getting on my ass for not helping his knight when he was in danger," said naruto to everyone but mainly Sera who was getting this task.

Seras nodded and said, "alright Naruto-sama, I'll watch him" then Yoruichi asked, "what about me naruto-kun?"

"Oh Yeah Yoruichi-chan, I want you to keep an eye on a girl named Carrie white," said naruto to Yoruichi who had a questioning look on her face.

"Naruto-kun, why do you want me to keep an eye on that girl?" asked Yoruichi to his blonde king

"Because I saw something that is going to involve her," said naruto to his dark skin pawn. "Alright then you are dismissed," said naruto to his two pawns, that nodded and disappeared in a black magic circle.

Kalawarner noticed that naruto had only introduced seven of his pawns and she decide to voice her thoughts, "Naruto-kun, you only introduced seven of your eight pawns to use right, so where is the last one?" Asked the fallen beauty

"oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about her, she is busy with something," said the blonde smiling to this fallen friend.

**-Somewhere unknown-**

Standing in a tall building was a tall young woman with long light silver hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a dark green v-neck shirt with a high-collar black leather jacket over it. She also was wearing burgundy pants with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling her right calf, and black shoes with black buckles.

"You know that he is back in this world, Valiana," said a man with black hair and golden bang to the silver-haired beauty

"I know that he's back Azazel and I can't wait to see him," said the silver-haired with a smile on her face. The black-haired just chuckled and left leaving black feather on where he was

**-Later that day-**

It was night and it was raining pretty hard and we could see Kiba Yuuto walking on it when he was suddenly attacked by someone. Kiba immediately pulled a sword and blocked the slash. He saw that it was a face person. "Freed, you bastard," said Kiba to the stray exorcist that attacked him out of nowhere

Freed just laugh like a maniac, "hahaha you stupid fuck, do you think you are capable beating me" said Freed apply more force to his sword and Kiba was starting to lose the tug of war with Freed when something was shot and it manage to scrape freed's cheek. freed jumped back and touched his bleeding cheek and said, "you bitch why don't you come" then from the shadow came Seras with her left arm that was covered in some kind of dark matter. Freed just smiled maniacally. "What a sweet piece of ass we got here," said Freed licking his blade with his outstretched tongue. Seras said nothing to the comment and just looked at freed passively. That seemed to trigger freed and he decided to make the first move, so he ran towards Seras with a holy sword on his left hand in a reverse hold and light canon on the right. He fired some rounds at the vampire but she immediately dodged them and she stretched her left arm capturing freed and smashing him against the ground. She let him go and freed took that moment to make his escape by throwing a light bomb causing it to produce a light strong enough to blind people for a few seconds.

The light had died down and Kiba and Seras had regained their vision and Kiba was the first one to speak, "how are?" asked Kiba to the blonde-haired vampire

Seras turned around to see Kiba, showing him her blood-red eyes, and she said, "someone who was passing by" then she disappeared into the shadows. Kiba was left in there looking at the spot were the blonde-haired girl was standing in moments ago.

**-Shadow village-**

Naruto was sitting on his desk looking out the window with a peaceful smile planted on his face. *knock * *knock* *knock*, naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock that came from the door of the office. Naruto to see who it was and it the young and lovely Merlin. "Naruto-kun, can I come in?" asked Merlin to naruto who gave her a nod

"Sure, what can I do for you merlin?" asked naruto sitting up in his chair.

Merlin just came in and closed the door and took a seat in one of the two chairs that were in front of naruto, "naruto-kun, do remember that you asked me to look into your chakra system that was damaged," said Merlin to naruto who gave a nod as a sign to keep going. "I did some dig in your system to see how it was damaged and I found that you ten different types of chakra, not counting yours, inside of your system," said merlin

Naruto just sigh and said, "doing the war I manage to some chakra from each one of the beasts but it supposed to be nine and not ten," said naruto confused that he had ten different signature of chakra and not ten but then he remembered that he has the conqueror inside of him.

_'Rayleigh, are you made of chakra or release some kind of chakra?'_ asked naruto to his partner.

**_'I'm not made of any kind of chakra or release chakra, why do you ask partner?'_** answered Rayleigh to naruto

_'Because Merlin did some digging inside of my chakra system and she found ten different chakra signatures, not counting mine"_

'_**Um that's interesting but it's not mine, I guess that you need to fix you chakra system then you can see what is the other chakra signature that's inside of you'** _said Rayleigh to naruto who mentally nodded

"But is there a way I can fix my chakra system merlin?" asked naruto to the beautiful woman in front of him

"Actually there is a way but it might be complicated," said Merlin

"What do you mean by complicated?" asked naruto

"You are going to need to find a Nekoshou so that they heal part of your damage system then I can do the rest," explained Merlin to naruto

"But aren't the Nekoshou a rare species of the Nekomata and from what I remember when I was under Rias, the Nekomata are almost extinct with only a few remending," said naruto

"That's the hard part," said Merlin and naruto nodded

"Is that all?" asked naruto and merlin nodded. "Thank you merlin, you can go back to the headquarters in the forest, I'm going to stay here for a bit," said naruto and she nodded then disappeared. Naruto stayed there thinking on its own for the rest of the night.

**-Next day-**

Naruto was sleeping soundly when he heard a voice saying, "naruto-kun wake up". Naruto opened his eyes and it was Chisato, "oh good morning Chisa-chan" said naruto getting up from his chair and rubbing off the sleepiness.

"Good morning naruto-kun, the girl you brought yesterday is awake and she doesn't want nobody to get close to her," said Chisato and naruto got up from his seat and made a portal and said, "let's go"

**-Hospital-**

Naruto and Chisato appeared in the hospital and naruto said "lead the way" then Chisato started to walk towards the room where the girl was staying in. naruto and Chisato arrived in room 125, where the girl was in. naruto opened the door and saw three doctors trying to get close to the girl and naruto said "What's going on here?" and the doctor turned to see him.

"Naruto-sama," said one of the doctors turned to see naruto

"We're trying to make sure that she is doing fine," said the other doctor with a clipboard on hand

Naruto turned to the girl that was on the girl that was hunched over like a wild animal that was in danger. The girl looked at him and growl at him, so he raised both of his arms in a defensive position and said, "relax, him not here to hurt you". The girl didn't growl back at him so naruto took as a good sign and he slowly started to walk close with his arms raised up. "I'm naruto, what is your name?" asked naruto stopping a few feet away from the girl.

"It's Raphtalia," said the tanuki girl still wary of naruto and the persons that are in the room. Naruto smiled at her and said, "well, nice to meet you Raphtalia, are you thirsty or hungry?". Raphtalia looked down and said, "yes" so naruto told one of the doctors to bring something for her to eat and drink. Minutes later a Mink nurse with a tray of food on hand come in and she had a plat of food to naruto and he had it to Raphtalia who took it and started to devour it like a wild animal. Naruto assumed that she didn't have any manor since she was a slave.

Naruto was looking at Raphtalia with a happy smile on his face when he saw that Raphtalia was starting to choke because she was eating too fast, so he immediately grabbed a glass of water and hand it to her and said, "slow down on the food, it's not going away," and she took the glass of water that naruto handed to her and drank it and nodded to naruto.

Raphtalia finished eating and looked at naruto with a smile, "thank you master".

That took naruto by surprise, "master?" said naruto and Raphtalia nodded.

"Yes, you are my master," said Raphtalia with a smile on her face. Naruto didn't know what to say and he looked towards Chisato for help and she struggled so he just hung his head down in a defeated way.

"Chisato-chan tell Shinobu-chan to bring some clothes for Raphtalia and to take her to the main house," said naruto to Chisato and she nodded

"Are you going somewhere?" asked Chisato to naruto

"Yes, I'm going to Kyoto to visit the yokai faction," said naruto the disappeared.

Chisato just shook her head and looked at Raphtalia and smile to her and said" well let's see how you are doing Raphtalia-chan"

**-Office-**

Naruto reappeared in the main office and pulled out a cellphone that Sirzerchs had given to him to contact each other. Naruto called a number and said, "Bala-chan, get ready we're going out, to where, Kyoto, Okay meet me in the office"

**"Naruto-kun, when are going to let your anger out,"** said a voice to naruto then he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his neck

Naruto just smiled and said, "don't get me wrong Yubel, that anger you senses is not mine". He turned around and saw a demonic woman with pink skin and two large black wings

**"I know naruto-kun, I'm just testing your will,"** said Yubel then disappeared and Naruto just smiled and shook his head.

* * *

**A/n:** Sorry about the short chapter but I thought that it was a good place to stop. if want a girl in the harem let me know in the review section

!review, favorite and follow!


	11. Kyoto

**-Chapter 11: Kyoto-**

Minutes later, Balalaika appeared outside of Naruto's office with Ravel and Leone. they walked in to see Naruto sitting on his chair and rolling a coin between his knuckles and staring out the window.

'Something is bothering him' these were Balalaika's immediate thoughts

"Is that coin ten times more interesting than me? Naruto-kun~," said Leone in a mock hurt tone.

Naruto snapped out of his stupor and placed the coin on his desk then turned to face his visitors. "is someone jealous?" said Naruto smirking at a pouting Leone.

The other two girls just shook their heads and Balalaika decided to get straight to the point in why Naruto called her to his office. "Naruto, for what are we going to Kyoto for?" asked Balalaika lighting her cigar up.

"Ah yeah, we are going to Kyoto to meet the leader of the Youkai faction," said the blonde male to the three females in his office.

"For what reason do you want to meet the leader for?" asked Ravel

"Well Ravel, last night Merlin-chan came to inform me that she had found a way to restore my chakra to its full potential, but we need the healing art of the Nekomata and there supposed to be almost extinct. That's why we need to go to Kyoto, to see if Yasaka knows where to find one," explained Naruto

"Um Okay," said Ravel nodding

"And my question is why are you two here?" said Naruto pointing to Ravel and Leone.

Leone and Ravel were about to answer his question but Balalaika had beat them to the punch. "well, I brought Ravel here because she knows more about the factions than us," said Balalaika explaining why the heir of the Phenex house was here. "as for Leone, she just heard my conversation with you and decided to tag along"

"Well that explains somethings," said naruto

"Who else is coming along with us to Kyoto?" asked his queen

"Well, I was thinking of bringing Chiquita for bodyguarding, even though we don't need it. Ravel because she knows more about the factions, and Merling for obvious reasons," stated Naruto.

"Alright and what about Leone? do you want to bring her along?" asked Balalaika

"I don't know, do you want to come along Leone?" asked Naruto to his fellow blonde

Leone beaned up and smiled, "I would love to go Naruto-kun," said Leone with stars on her eyes.

"Alright, then you girls can go and pack your stuff for at least a week because we are leaving in an hour," said naruto receiving three nods. "and tell the other two to pack their stuff too,". Ravel and leone nodded and left the office to go and pack their stuff, leaving Balalaika and Naruto alone in the office.

She could see that something was bothering him. "What's bothering you?" asked his Queen while having a sit in one of the two chairs in front of Naruto's desk.

Naruto looked at his queen and said, "Nothing is bothering me, why do you ask?"

"Naruto, I'm your queen and I know when something is bothering you and right now I can see that something is in your mind," said balalaika in a kind tone.

He let out a sigh and said, "I can't hide anything from you, can't I? Well, there is something that is bothering me. Merlin has found out that there is something else inside of me, that isn't Rayleigh nor Kuruma and the bijuu"

"Something else?"

"Yup, I asked Rayleigh about it and he said that he didn't know but I feel that there is something that he's hiding," said Naruto

"then it must be something good if he is hiding it"

"I'm not sure about that," said naruto leaning back into his chair and staring off the window.

Balalaika just let out a sigh and got up from her chair and walked towards Naruto. She sat on his lap and place her arms around his neck and said, "Don't worry soo much Naruto. It's going to be fine because I know that you can handle anything that comes your way, or why would I have chosen you as my king," then she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Naruto smiled and kissed her on the forehead and said, "I know but it still scares me a little, not knowing what's inside of me" then he leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes.

**-Kyoto-**

Naruto, and his few peerage members that were with him, had appeared at the bottom of a mountain. In front of them was an entrance with a pathway that goes to the top of the mountain. Seeing the entrance, the blonde and his peerage decided to walk up the pathway and find out where they were. Once at the top of the mountain, they found out that they were outside of a shrine.

"A Shrine uh, that's interesting," said Naruto crossing his arms and closing his eyes

"What's interesting Naruto-kun?" asked Ravel turning to see Naruto

"Well, a while ago I read a book about the factions and in that book stated that the Youkais liked to residing in shrines," said naruto rubbing his chin and then out of nowhere, a group of Karasu-tengu(1) with spears on hand came and surrounded them.

they pointed their weapons at Naruto and his peerage. Chiquita Immediately pulled out a knife, that she had on her back hip, and got on guard. "Identify yourself and state your business," said one of the tengu that looked to be the leader of the group because he looked different from the others, he had a red face instead of having one of a bird.

Naruto stepped forward to defuse the situation and raised both of his hands to show that he didn't mean any threat. "I'm Naruto and this is my peerage," said Naruto motioning to the group of people behind him. "I came here because I want to talk with lady Yasaka," said Naruto getting straight to the point. The group of tengu looked at each other than at their leader, he gave them a nod and they lowed their weapons.

"Alright, follow me," said the leader of the tengu turning around and walking away. Naruto and his companies nodded and followed the Tengu, that was leading them into the shrine. he opened the door of the shrine and when he opened it. behind the door of the shrine was a pathway to a Japanese styled compound house. beside the pathway, were several cherry blossom trees that were blossoming bright pink that gave the house a majestic tone. the Tengu chief walked in the shrine and turned around to see the group and gave then a look that meant to follow him and Naruto and his peerage proceeded to follow him through the pathway while looking at the cheery blossom trees around them.

Once they got in front of the door, the Tengu chief knocked on the door and the door was opened by two tengus that were standing guard on the door for any intruders. they gave their chief a nod and stepped aside, making a path for them to pass in. The chief guided them into a big room that looked to be the one for meetings because there was only one wooden Zaisu(2). he motives them to sit on the ground to wait for his leader. Naruto and his few peerage members that were accompanying him sat down where the tengu motioned them to, with Naruto being in the front to show that he was the one in charge of the group.

**"If you guys with excuse me, I will go and notify lady Yasaka that she has visitors,"** said the Tengu giving them a bow and leaving the room

Naruto nod and turned to his group, "well that was easier then I thought" said Naruto

"Yeah, I thought that it was going to be harder to get a meeting with lady Yasaka," said Ravel looking at the room they were in.

Naruto was about to speak when they heard the door opening, and through it came a young woman with a voluptuous figure and very long blonde hair with matching eyes. She was a woman with delicate facial features and her eyebrows were cut very short and round as a symbol of nobility. Her long blonde hair was tied in a loose ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs ending in a spiral, with taunt bandages to keep it in place. She was wearing a shrine maiden like attire that consisted of a golden kimono, a golden obi, and a black pelt with golden skulls and golden lines printed on it. The kimono featured a white interior and it was open at her shoulders, giving a view to her enormously large breast. Her hair was held by a traditional hair ornament, with six golden Bira Kanzashi and several red kanzashi.

She gave them a nod and sat on the wooden Zaisu that was a couple of feet away from Naruto. "You wished to see me, Naruto Uzumaki," said Yasaka

Naruto nodded and said, "you know my name, lady Yasaka" with a hint of surprise in his tone

She nodded and said, "Yes, I do know your name. You're the famous devil that defeated the youngest son of the Phenix family"

"Wow, I didn't know that I was that famous," said Naruto in a nonchalant tone

"Yes Indeed, so why do you want to meet me Naruto-san," said Yasaka with a smile and getting straight to business

"I want to ask you for a favor," said Naruto

"and what would that favor be?" said the leader of the Youkai

"Well, I wanted to know if there were any Nekomata in here?" asked Naruto

"Ah, you are looking for a Nekomata? and why would you be looking for one?" said Yasaka with a frown on her face and with a golden aura around her.

Naruto was trying to think of something to quickly defuse and he only had one choice, to tell her the truth. "I'm looking for a Nekomata because they can help me restore my chakra," said Naruto

Yasaka looked at Naruto with an intriguing look. "a human, turned devil, that can use chakra. That's interesting," said Yasaka with naruto nodding. She had heard some stories about some humans that we're able to use chakra but not to the degree that the youkai were able to. "I'm afraid that I won't be able to help with the Nekomatas. Most of them were executed after one of them went berserk while being overdose on Senjutsu. Only a few of them manage to survive the purge but they went into hiding or were reincarnated into devils like yourself" finished Yasaka

Naruto let out a sigh and said, "I thought as much" while scratching his head. "oh well, I shall take my leave, and Thank you for letting me talk to you, lady Yasaka" said Naruto getting up and giving her a bow.

"Do you have a place to stay for the night? It's already dark outside" asked Yasaka

Naruto was thrown for a loop because when they had arrived in Kyoto, it was bright daylight. "Dark already? we arrived here when it was bright daylight" said Naruto tilting his head a bit to the side

Yasaka let a small smile out and said, "Time in here flows very different, in comparison to the outside"

"I didn't know that and no, we don't have a place to stay for the night," said The blonde

"you can stay here for the night since we don't have that much visitors," said Yasaka offering them a place to stay

"Are you sure lady Yasaka? we wouldn't like to intervene in any of the businesses that you have going around right now" said Naruto, She shook her head and insisted on the blonde to stay because she was intrigued by the blonde teen that was in front of her.

Naruto had finally accepted her offer to stay the night. And right now, Naruto and his peerage members were with Yasaka on her dining hall, chatting and getting to know her while they waited for the room that she had to send to be prepared for them.

"Tell me Naruto, how old are you?" asked Yasaka with her tails and hears out.

"I'm 19" replied the blonde back

Yasaka was about to say something when the door to the dining hall was thrust open by a mini-me of Yasaka. "Mother, I have been looking for you," said the mini-me with a clearly angry face.

"Sorry Kunou but right now I have some visitors," said Yasaka looking at Kunou with a smile

The mini-me looked down with a blush of embarrassment on her face and apologized for her burst. "I'm sorry for my inappropriate behavior Mother," said Kuonu bowing. Naruto and his peerage just smiled in amusement of the mini-me.

"Come here Kunou" motioned Yasaka for her daughter to come and sit next to her. she complied and sat next to her mother, "Kunou, this is Naruto Uzumaki and his peerage" said Yasaka introducing the blonde teen with his group of girls.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Kunou," said with a small bow then she turned to look at her mother. "Mother, I'm hungry," said Kunou to her mother.

Yasaka smiled and said, "alright then shall we have something to eat?" and looking at her guest.

Naruto was about to speak when he heard someone's stomach rumbling. he turned around to find out where the rumble had come from and it turned out to be Leone's stomach. She looked at him with a blush of embarrassment on her face.

"I guess someone is hungry," said Naruto still looking at Leone, who still had a blush on her face.

the others just giggled and Yasaka said, "Well then, let's get something to eat" and then the doors were slipped open, and through them came four maids with two trays of food on hand, with the last one just carrying one. they placed one tray of food in front of each person that was in the room and said, "enjoy the food" and left the room to let them eat their meal.

**-30 minutes later-**

Everyone in the room had finished eating, including Yasaka and Kunou. Right now, they were just talking with each other and getting to know more about the Youkai. Naruto had found out that all Youkai were able to use Senjutsu to some degree that could rival him or even his diseased Sensei. Also, he had found out that Yasaka and Kunou were the only Kyuubi in Kyoto.

It was really late and most of them had already fallen asleep except for Yasaka and Naruto, he was sitting with his back towards the wall and him looking at Yasaka with her daughter's head on her lap. she was softly caressing her daughter's hair while looking at her with a small smile.

"You really care for her," said Naruto looking at the interactions of Yasaka and her daughter.

Yasaka looked at him and smiled, "I do, she is my world, my family," said Yasaka then looked down at her daughter, who was sleeping with such a content smile on her face at having fun with the strange blonde man in front of her.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is her father? I have noticed that she doesn't mention her father at all" said Naruto

"She doesn't have one, Her father was a human that left me after he found out that I was pregnant," said Yasaka

"have you ever tried to find him?"

"No, I decided to raise Kunou on my own even if she was looked at as the daughter of a bastard" replied Yasaka back

"As the daughter of some bastard? is the love between a Youkai and a human forbidden?"

"Not really but the council had already found someone to marry me. but it was already too late because I had already fallen in love with the father of Kunou, which resulted in him leaving me" said Yasaka with a heavy sigh coming at the end. He didn't say anything back and just kept quiet. they heard a knock on the door with a voice saying that the room that Yasaka had sent to be prepared for Naruto was ready for them to use.

"I guess I should take the girls to the room so they could sleep well," said Naruto receiving a nod from Yasaka. he got up and picked up Ravel and merlin then he made two dark clones to help him carry the rest of his peerage. He left the dining hall, leaving Yasaka alone with a sleeping Kunou on her lap. "I guess I should take you to your room too," said Yasaka getting up and taking Kunou to her room.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto had arrived in the room that Yasaka prepared for them to stay. the room that Yasaka had prepared for them was big enough to fit his entire peerage in, and even then there would be enough space to fit a couple of more people in. He saw that there were six futons laid on the ground. He placed each girl on a futon and covered them so they wouldn't be cold. Once he had placed each one of his peerage members on a futon, he decided to stay up for a bit long. on the opposite side of the entrance of the room was a sliding door that leads to the garden of the house. he opened it and sat on the edge to enjoy the nice cold breeze of the night with cherry blossom petals flying across the garden.

**"Naruto-sama, are you okay? you've been quiet since you left lady Yasaka's dining hall"** said Yami coming out from Naruto's shadow and sitting next to him

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about things," said Naruto still looking at the garden, she just hummed and laid her head down on her paws and closed her eyes to enjoy the night breeze. "Is everything fine in the village?" asked Naruto

Yami lifted her head and said, **"Yes, Shinobu came and picked up Raphtalia and took her to the headquarters"**

"Good," said Naruto getting up and going back inside

**"Are you going to go to sleep?"** asked Yami sitting back up

"Yeah," said Naruto taking his jacket off and getting in his futon

**"Alright then good night Naruto-sama,"** said Yami disappearing

**-Mindscape-**

Everything in the mindscape was pitch black except for a particular spot, where the body of Naruto Uzumaki was laying peacefully on the ground. Some footsteps could be heard coming from the shadows of the mindscape and from the shadows came a pale-skinned woman with long white hair. She knelt in front of the blonde's body and started to caress his cheek. "Oh Naruto, how much you have suffered," said the women tracing the whisker marks on Naruto's cheek with her thumb. "how are you able to stay sane in a world that treats you horribly," said again the women shedding a tear that landed on Naruto's face.

The tear seemed to stir him up and he was starting to open his eyes. He opened his eyes a little to see what was going on but instead, he saw the face of someone he hoped to never see again, he saw the face of one crying Kaguya Otsutsuki. He blinked and opened his eyes fully but instead, he saw that he was in the room that Yasaka lent them. He noticed that he was sweating profusely and that he was alone in the room. "What the hell was that, was I dreaming?" said the blonde sitting up.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry for taking this long but I'm back. I took his long because I was working on my other story, The Night Rider. Anyways enjoy the chapter and see next time. Also, I'm going to go back and fix some of the previous chapters.**

**Still looking for a beta, PM me if you're interested **

**-Klauz**


	12. announcement

Hi, It's me again. Just came here to notify you all that the next chapter might take a little longer to be up because I'm going to go back to rewrite some of the previews chapters or just fix the grammatical errors.

-Klauz


End file.
